MEMÓRIAS Uma História Oculta do Santuário
by Katrinnae
Summary: Por 13 anos Saga governou o Santuário de Athena, sendo responsável por intrigas e conspirações que objetivava a morte de Athena e o domínio do Sekai. Quais as causas que levaram o homem amado como um deus e de tão boa índole sofrer tamanha corrupção? "Memórias" são as lembranças da única testemunha desse trágico evento marcado tanto pelo ódio como pelo amor.
1. CICLO UM - Prelúdio & Dedicatória

**PRÓLOGO**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DO ALTO DO MONTE**, uma pedra era chutada em direção ao precipício que ali havia, caindo metros abaixo. A paisagem que se permitia assistir, perdida entre aquelas montanhas rochosa, eram ruínas e monumentos que datavam da Era Mitológica. O lugar era contemplado através dos olhos amendoados de brilho violeta, escondidos por trás de duas longas mechas de cabelos escuros rebeldes no alto que caíam sobre a face de traços fortes e de nariz aquilino, com os cabelos caindo pelos ombros e costas. Os lábios médios esboçaram um sorriso, acompanhado de um suspiro.

**- Santuário de Athena...** - dizia, tirando de vez o capuz que revelava seu rosto jovial de alguém que não tinha mais que 17 anos. - **Finalmente eu a encontrei.** - Fechou os olhos e desapareceu.

Surge na garganta das montanhas, mas que por um erro de cálculo foi preciso buscar equilíbrio abrindo os braços para que não caísse no vale metros abaixo. Recuou alguns passos e respirou fundo. Olhou para o alto, vendo onde estivera há poucos instantes e depois aos arredores, vendo o caminho bem logo à sua frente e já dando alguns passos, quando foi surpreendido com uma voz:

**_- Hey, você! Não tem permissão para entrar nesse território!_**

Contava-se ao menos uma dezena de soldados que pareciam brotar repentinamente naquele lugar: três às suas costas, quatro à sua frente e ao menos três num nível mais acima nas rochas que portavam lanças. Um destes por terra, carregando um chicote, ganhara um passo à frente do jovem que apenas os observava de maneira entediada, os braços esticados ao lado do corpo.

**- Quem acha que é para aparecer desta maneira assim? Dê meia volta ou vai se arrepender!**

O rapaz apenas piscou aturdido, levando a mão na altura da nuca.

**- Nossa, mas que recepção mais calorosa! **- disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto, mordiscando a língua de canto. Quebrou a cabeça um pouco de lado, descendo a mão esquerda até seu ombro direito enquanto o braço direito mantinha-se na cintura**. - Olha, eu adoraria ficar e conversar mais com vocês, mas estou com pouco de pressa, saca? Fica para depois!** - disse somente, voltando a caminhar e passando pelo soldado que o olha perplexo pela reação daquele jovem. Quem pensava que era para reagir assim?

As mãos do soldado seguram firme o chicote e, sentindo-se contrariado, ataca o jovem que apenas assiste pelo canto dos olhos aquela reação e sorri de canto. Para a surpresa daquele homem, antes que o chicote estalasse, ele parou sobre o garoto e o contra-atacou, envolvendo todo seu corpo e sendo levado ao chão ao se desequilibrar. Os outros soldados que estavam por terra, às suas costas, avançaram para atacar, mas sentiram seus corpos serem levitados e serem arremessados contra aqueles à sua frente que também avançavam em ataque, derrubando-os como se fossem pinos de boliche. O jovem rapaz apenas mantinha-se parado, com as mãos no bolso da calça. Os dois outros soldados arremessaram suas lanças, mas se surpreenderam quando elas desaparecerem numa parede invisível e atacarem de volta, prendendo-os na parede quando fincada na rocha.

**- MALDITO! VOCÊ VAI NOS PAGAR!** - exclamou o líder, solto do chicote e ordenando o avanço dos soldados.

**- Que inferno. Eu já disse que estou com pressa!** - comentou sem alterar sua voz, tirando a mão do bolso, e levantando-a num gesto simples, dobrando o pulso. Todos os soldados que avançavam sentiram seus corpos serem arremessados no alto e despencarem violentamente até o chão. Uma nuvem de poeira se levantou, e apenas assistiram sua silhueta desaparecer no horizonte antes que perdessem a consciência.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Já no Santuário, vislumbrou o delfos, o grande teatro onde jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros treinavam. Sorriu, olhando em direção ao monte das Doze Casas Zodiacais e seguindo na direção destas. Ao passar pela primeira Casa, sorriu. Estava vazia, mas não encontraria obstáculos para atravessá-la por estar vazia assim como tantas as outras. Porém, havia uma em que se sentiu obrigado a parar, contemplando sua fachada por minutos a fio e adentrando no templo zodiacal.

A sua expressão era de ansiedade quando entrou no templo. Meio à penumbra, percebeu uma luz dourada e foi guiado por ela, sentindo em harmonia também com seu cosmo. Avançou a passos calmos e parando diante da armadura dourada que brilhou ainda mais intensamente. O rapaz apenas sorriu e esticou seu braço em direção dela numa expressão silenciosa de 'Não!' ou algo parecido.

**- Ainda não. Não é o momento, ainda não sou digno de vesti-la.** - E seu cosmo desapareceu, como se a mensagem tivesse sido compreendida pela armadura. Avançou pela Casa, olhando mais uma vez para trás e avançou por cada um dos templos.

Dentre todos, uma tinha seu Guardião, mas parecia compenetrado em sua meditação que nem mesmo pareceu se importar com aquele jovem. Após avançar cada um dos templos zodiacais, chegava ao Templo do Patriarca. Avançou pelo grande salão, atravessou corredores até parar diante da grande porta dupla ornamentada. Empurrou esta, vendo um homem sentado no trono daquele que seria o Grande Mestre dos 88 Cavaleiros de Athena.

**- Estava à sua espera, Van Quine.** - disse o Patriarca, com suas vestes sagradas e um elmo que nublava seu rosto. Porém, era perceptível ser alguém 'jovem', de sorriso singelo e expressão serena.

O jovem atravessou a sala, dobrando um joelho ao chão e outro mantido em pé onde apoiava seu braço e curvava-se em sinal de respeito. Ouviu quando o Grande Mestre comentou sobre o ocorrido na garganta rochosa e por não ter matado os soldados quando assim poderia, mas tê-los poupado. Quine, aquele jovem, sorriu de modo moleque, levando a mão atrás da cabeça.

**- Não era minha intenção feri-los, mas precisei fazer algo ou não me deixariam chegar aqui. Afinal, chego aqui com intenção de sagrar-me um Cavaleiro de Athena. **- respondeu, repousando o braço de volta à sua perna. **- Por outro lado, não posso esconder o meu desejo de conhecer um dos lendários cavaleiros de Bronze que lutou contra Poseidon e Hades, mas principalmente por ser aquele a derrotar um dos mais fortes dourados na Batalha das Doze Casas Zodiacais. Sinto-me honrado em conhecê-lo, Grande Mestre... o antigo cavaleiro de Andrômeda, Shun.**

Shun apenas esboçou um tímido sorriso. Após tantas batalhas, por seu coração puro e justo, foi incumbido a preparar novos cavaleiros a pedido da própria Athena. Em sua mente, reviveu cada uma das batalhas enfrentadas ao lado de seu irmão Ikki e de seus amigos Shiryu, Hyoga e Seiya.

**- Senti, há poucos instantes, senti seu poderoso cosmo vindo de uma das Casas Zodiacais. Embora Kiki tenha me falado de ti, de seu progresso quando o ajudava a dominar suas habilidades e técnicas, por que não aceitou a escolha da armadura de ouro?** - indagou Shun de maneira curiosa.

**- Não sou digno ainda de merecê-la. Por isso vim ao santuário. Conquistarei por meu mérito, Grande Mestre. Não me sinto à altura para vestir a armadura dourada de Gêmeos, a armadura que pertenceu a Saga... meu pai. **

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Sentado nos degraus do delfos, Van Quine assistia aos treinamentos dos aspirantes. Porém, seus olhos estavam vidrados numa amazona de cabelos longos escuros. "_Seria assim como ela...?_", pensava ele.

**- Divagando, Quine?** - dizia alguém surgindo às suas costas. Aquilo não pareceu surpreender em nada o rapaz que mantinha ainda os olhos vidrados na amazona. **- Já soube de sua proeza e não me espanta de ser o escolhido pela armadura. Mas, por que dizer não ser merecedor da armadura dourada de Gêmeos?**

Quine desviara o olhar baixando os olhos, em seguida a cabeça com aquele comentário. Voltou-se para o amigo que se sentava ao seu lado. Era bonito, de longos cabelos ruivos ondulados e presos por um laço na nuca que caia pelas costas.

**- Eu realmente não sou, Kiki. Quero por meu mérito, não como uma herança de meu pai.**

**- Uma armadura de ouro não escolhe alguém pela hereditariedade, mas por suas virtudes. Se ela o escolheu, julgou digno disso.** - sorriu baixando a cabeça e voltando-se para o amigo ao seu lado, acompanhando seu olhar até o delfos e assistindo a jovem que ele tanto fitava. **- Mas, compreendo a razão pela qual também veio ao Santuário.**

**- Eu nunca a culpei pela escolha que fez. Ela fez aquilo que acreditava ser o certo, mesmo tendo que renunciar algo. Mesmo que essa renúncia tenha sido eu, mas para salvá-lo. **– Em meias aquelas palavras, o semblante de Quine não mais era de um jovem moleque travesso, mas uma expressão séria, um olhar saudosista enquanto contemplava o delfos naquele fim de tarde.

**- Ela o deixou com aqueles que confiava, deixando-lhe algo que certamente trouxe contigo. Desde que lhe foi entregue, jamais o deixou.** Kiki desviou os olhos do delfos, olhando para um ponto qualquer do chão, voltando-se para Quine. **- Está com ele, não é mesmo?**

Quine baixou a cabeça mais uma vez e removeu a capa de seu colo, revelando um livro de capa de couro e folhas já amareladas amarradas por uma tira entrelaçada, muito parecida com a pulseira que usava em seu pulso esquerdo.

**- Ela me deixou isso, como um meio de saber quem ela foi, de como tudo realmente aconteceu, de quando e como conheceu meu pai. **- dizia tocando a capa do livro com a ponta dos dedos**. - Você foi meu mestre, mas acima de tudo meu amigo, um irmão, Kiki, mas ela conseguiu me orientar bastante através destas páginas amareladas.**

**- Por isso assimilou tão bem as técnicas e habilidades.** - Kiki riu contidamente de maneira orgulhosa e com um sorriso no rosto.

**- Sim, e a parte mais importante deixei para ler aqui, quando chegasse ao Santuário e sentir tudo que ela sentiu, conhecer cada lugar por onde ela passou, quando se amaram, quando ela renunciou a tudo somente por ele.**

**- Compreendo...** - disse Kiki se levantando**. - Vou deixá-lo sozinho. Sabe onde me encontrar. Porém, quero que saiba que Selene de Pyxis, sua mãe, foi mais que uma amazona de prata de Bússola, que apesar de ter um poder que se igualava aos Cavaleiros de Ouro, não foi através de seu poderoso cosmo que salvou seu pai Saga, mas com o amor que sentia por ele, o mesmo amor pregado por Athena. Em seu último suspiro, Athena confidenciou certa vez ao meu mestre Mu de Áries que, pouco antes de morrer, Saga pediu perdão não somente por sua traição, mas também por sua mãe. Ela realmente o salvou, Quine... e não encontrará isso nessas páginas.** - e Kiki desapareceu.

Quine sorriu. dedilhou mais uma vez a capa e seus dedos abriram o livro, inserindo-o nas lembranças de sua mãe contidas naquele diário.

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Quine,_

_Não acompanharei o seu crescimento w espero que um dia possa me perdoar. Eu precisei partir para salvá-lo, peço que compreenda razão desta minha escolha. O meu desejo é que possa conhecer Saga, seu pai, como um dia eu o conheci e acredito ser a única capaz de fazer isso._

_Deixo aqui, nessas páginas, parte de nossa história, da verdade oculta que aconteceu nos 13 anos no Santuário de Athena, mas também orientações para seu despertar que muito há de ajudá-lo em saber quem você é._

_A sua constelação é de Gêmeos, assim como de seu pai. Ele não sabe sobre você, mas conseguindo meu intento tenho certeza que se orgulhará de quem ele é, como tenho me orgulhado desde então e você é fruto de tudo isso._

_Te amo, Quine._

_Perdoe-me!_

**Selene**


	2. CICLO UM - Destinos Cruzados (pt 1)

CICLO UM - CAPÍTULO I

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**ALGUNS ANOS ANTES**

A chuva estava intensa naquele início de noite. Aqueles que estavam nas ruas buscavam abrigos onde podia, desde algumas barracas de alguns feirantes a toldos de alguns comércios, outros com o que tinham em mãos em busca de abrigo. Era assim com dois garotos que não deveriam ter mais que 11 anos que corriam pelas ruas puxando seus casacos puídos até chegarem próximo a uma marquise de um velho portão de grades, pouco distante do centro comercial. Uma vez abrigados, retiraram as capas e revelando-se gêmeos quase idênticos, se não fossem nuances de seus cabelos, que de um era mais claro do que do outro. Sacudiam os braços e o casaco que usaram de abrigo, assim como os cabelos que chegavam aos ombros respingados pela chuva.

**- Que droga! Ficamos presos aqui. **– resmungou um deles que tinha o tom de cabelo mais claro, um tanto impaciente. Tirava a mochila das costas e conferia algo. O segundo mantinha-se de pé, mas parecia inquieto com algo, com seus olhos perscrutando o ambiente e avistando a propriedade que tinha por trás do portão – **Ufa! Menos mal. Não molhou nada! Se demorássemos mais, perdíamos nossa janta.** - Disse aquele que conferia a mochila se levantando e colocando-a de volta nas costas, jogando os cabelos molhados para trás. Percebeu o semblante sério de seu irmão. – **O que foi, Saga?**

**- Não está sentindo nada, Kanon? **- indagou Saga com seus olhos observando cada espaço, se voltando para o irmão que tentava pressentir qualquer coisa e meneava negativamente, sem entender o que o irmão dizia. **– Acho que não chegamos aqui por acaso.**

**- Claro que não! Começou a chover e corremos para cá.** - aquelas palavras não convenciam seu irmão, que continuava a observar tudo a sua volta buscando qualquer evidência. Porém, seus olhos insistiam para aquela propriedade além do portão que parecia abandonada. Precisamos é de um lugar para pernoitar, ou até essa chuva passar... – dizia quando percebe o irmão olhando para o prédio. **– Que lugar é esse? **

Era um prédio antigo, com as paredes enegrecidas e manchadas pelo tempo, as janelas com suas vidraças todas e parcialmente quebradas. O portão mesmo de grades estava enferrujado, que apesar de estar com correntes e com um aviso de 'FECHADO', estavam enferrujadas e não pedia a entrada de intrusos. Os olhos desconfiados de Saga estavam voltados para o prédio, até que um lampejo foi notado pelos dois irmãos – e não havia sido o reflexo do relâmpago que cruzou o céu naquele mesmo momento. Os dois se entreolharam surpresos.

**- Você sentiu isso?** – disse Saga com olhar perplexo ainda olhando na direção da propriedade. Voltou-se para seu irmão que ainda olhava para o local com perplexidade.

**- Sim... E-eu senti...! Saga, olhe aquilo!** – Kanon apontou para a propriedade de onde assistiram uma explosão de luz.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Um corpo foi arremessado violentamente contra a parede, caindo sobre uma poça de água suja provocada pela chuva que entrava pelas janelas quebradas e que tomavam aquele chão tomado de poeira, terra e outros detritos. As mãos estavam sujas e feridas, com pequenos arranhões que sangravam. Apesar do casaco sujo e surrado acompanhado de um capuz que cobria o rosto daquela criança que não tinha mais que 7 anos, era possível ver o corte em sua boca e o filete de sangue que ganhava seu pescoço, assim como a expressão de dor. Reuniu o pouco de suas forças e buscava se levantar. Porém, sentiu um peso em suas costas pressionando-o novamente para baixo, engolindo parte daquela água suja.

**- E então, moleque? Eu disse que acertaríamos as contas, não disse?** - respondeu um garoto de uns 13-14 anos com expressão vil estampado em seu rosto.

Percebia que o moleque tentava se levantar e tirou os pés, mas somente para chutá-lo, fazendo-o cuspir sangue e tentar fugir engatinhando até um canto, perto da parede. O garoto, que carregava um taco em mãos, balançava este no ar e batendo em sua mão, aproximando-se lentamente do moleque que tremia de medo. Apesar da penumbra do lugar, percebia o brilho em seus olhos de medo e horror. Assustou-se ao ouvir gritos, intimidando-o ainda mais e meneando negativamente. Tentava falar, mas nenhuma voz saia.

**- Hey, não se preocupe. Logo será você a fazer companhia... AOS SEUS AMIGOS!**

Exclamou levantando o taco e arregalando os olhos, trincando os dentes. Havia prazer naquele olhar enquanto avançava contra o moleque. Este apenas esticou os braços numa tentativa de evitar o golpe. Naquele mesmo instante, uma forte trovoada reluziu acompanhada de uma luz que explodiu naquela sala. O garoto com o taco recuou, cobrindo os olhos. Foi questão de segundos e quando recuperava a visão percebeu um vulto correr ao seu lado. Tentou agarrá-lo, mas em vão. Tudo que via era um grande borrão.

**- MALDITO MOLEQUE... VOLTA AQUI!**

Correndo pelos corredores escuros, arfando, seguia o som dos gritos. Caiu algumas vezes, apoiando-se na parede, mas sua corrida foi interrompida quando ouviu alguns estampidos, fazendo seu corpo congelar. Lágrimas desciam por sua face suja e todo seu corpo estremecia. A cada passo agora era de medo e hesitação até chegar à porta e ver quatro corpos caídos no chão meio Lana da chuva que entrava por uma das janelas e pela poça de sangue que se formava.

O moleque trincou os dentes e ficou hesitante por alguns instantes até correr ao menor corpo daqueles caídos no chão e abraçando. Somente depois perceberia algumas silhuetas escondidas nas sombras – três garotos como aquele que deixara pra trás. Um deles tinha uma arma em mãos, outro correntes e o terceiro um taco como o outro. O que tinha as correntes, rodava no alto, segurando com as duas mãos e esticando-os.

**- Olha só! Parece que alguém fugiu... **

**- Sabia que ele não daria conta.** Falou aquele com taco em mãos, repousando em seus ombros. **Vamos acabar logo com isso e cair fora!**

As correntes ganharam o alto após algumas voltas e avançavam contra o moleque que se encolheu. Os dois garotos que riam, não entenderam o que aconteceu, somente que as correntes se voltaram contra o agressor atingindo-o no rosto, levando-o ao chão contorcendo-se de dor. Seus amigos avançaram contra o moleque, puxando-o de modo a fazê-lo soltar aquele que tinha em seus braços e jogando-o no chão molhado com poça de água misturada a sangue. Um dos garotos pressionou seu rosto contra a poça, fazendo o garoto se debater e depois chutando-o. Um grito de dor foi ouvido, meio à lágrimas e choro. Aquele atingido pelas correntes se levantou, dando início uma seqüência de chutes que logo foi acompanhado pelos outros. Um grito de dor ecoou naquela sala em sinal do desespero.

.

**.oOo.**

.

**"Maldito moleque! Aonde foi que se meteu...?"**

O garoto avançava os corredores com seu taco, quebrando vidros que encontrava pela frente e chutando todo e qualquer obstáculo que obstruísse seu caminho. A visão já voltava, mas ainda não compreendia o que aconteceu.

Por um instante pareceu ver as mãos do moleque se tornar uma explosão de luz, mas havia sido apenas um raio que deveria ter refletido nos vidros. Aquilo permitiu que aquele moleque escapasse e ele seria alvo de gozações. Estava aborrecido, muito mal humorado com aquilo. **– Quando eu te encontrar, moleque, eu vou...** - arrebentava mais uma janela quando ouviu gritos, e desta vez reconheceria sendo de seus amigos, acompanhados daquele mesmo clarão.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde, chegando numa sala onde ele e seus amigos haviam encurralado aqueles moleques que roubaram seus espólios – um roubo que fizeram num comércio e sendo eles perseguidos pela polícia. Apoiou-se no batente da porta, deixando seu taco cair no chão e olhando a cena estarrecida: os seus amigos pareciam ter sido arremessados contra a parede, criando fissuras e um buraco com o baque. Estavam inconscientes no chão. Avançava em direção aos amigos quando ouviu soluços e buscou de quem seria, encontrando o moleque escondido num canto, embaixo de uma mesa.

**- Você? Foi você que fez isso?** - Sem, hesitar, tomara o taco de novo em mãos e avançando com tudo. **– EU VOU ARREBENTAR VOCÊ, SEU MOLEQUE! **Arremessava as cadeiras que havia pelo caminho, vendo o moleque fugir até ser encurralado numa quina novamente. O moleque chorava compulsivamente, assistindo a ira vindo daquele garoto que arrebentava tudo à sua frente. Viu-o sorrir e seus olhos brilharem enquanto descia o taco em sua direção.

O taco ganhara o chão, assim como o garoto que foi arremessado num chute que atingiu seu rosto fazendo-o rodar. O moleque, que havia se encolhido e coberto a cabeça com seus braços, ouviu o baque do taco no chão e duas silhuetas frente a ele. Um deles tinha aos pulsos fechados. **– Então gosta de bater em garotos pequenos? Por que não briga com alguém do seu tamanho, idiota?**- disse Kanon assistindo o garoto se levantar, alcançando as correntes de seu colega e indo ao seu encontro para golpeá-lo. Kanon conseguiu esquivar-se com maestria, conseguindo desarmá-lo e golpeando-o agora com os pés, levando-o novamente ao chão. **– Saga, tira o garoto daqui...** Uma rápida distração. Embora assistisse o garoto se levantar mais uma vez, preparavam-se para golpeá-lo quando sentiu algo ser jogado sem eu rosto, provocando queimação em seus olhos. E ficando desnorteado.

**- Onde está sua esperteza agora, seu idiota?** – dizia limpando o canto da boca sujo de sangue e tomando o taco em mãos e pronto para golpeá-lo quando sente alguém segurar seu braço. Ao virar-se, viu o mesmo garoto... não, outro semelhante a ele, mas com uma expressão e olhar mais duro. **- O QUÊ? COMO...** – exclamou surpreso e vendo uma luz dourada iluminar o ambiente. O seu corpo foi arremessado até o corredor, atingindo a parede e caindo ao chão. Assustado e horrorizado, levantou-se, cambaleando e fugindo pelas escadarias.

O moleque, assim chamado pelo agressor, ainda estava encolhido e temeroso, chorando muito, meio a soluços. Saga se aproximou, vendo-o encolher-se ainda mais no canto e cobrir o rosto. **– Está tudo bem? Não tenha medo, não vamos machucá-lo.** **Não sei o que aconteceu aqui, mas o que quer que tenha feito, sempre termine o que começou, ou terá de lidar com as conseqüências.** – disse olhando o moleque que voltou-se para ele.

**- ARGH... MALDITO!**, praguejou Kanon usando a água da chuva que entrava pela janela para lavar o rosto e conseguindo enxergar novamente. A primeira coisa que fez foi buscar pelo seu adversário e questionando seu irmão sobre ele respondendo que havia fugido. **– Como assim fugiu? Você o deixou fugir? Droga, Saga! Queria acertar aquele desgraçado. Olha como estou? Todo molhado.** – dizia se aproximando do irmão e vendo o corpo das crianças e dos outros garotos caídos no chão. ** – Tsc! Melhor a gente cair fora daqui ou teremos problemas.**

Saga concordou, levantando-se quando sentiu o garoto puxar-lhe o casaco. O garoto ainda estava muito assustado, podia ver em seus olhos, mesmo acolhido nas sombras. Kanon o chamava no corredor. Saga voltou os olhos para o garoto e apenas estendeu os braços em direção ao moleque.

.

.

**_Continua..._**


	3. CICLO UM - Destinos Cruzados (pt 2)

CICLO UM - CAPÍTULO II

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A CHUVA SE MANTEVE **intensa ao longo da madrugada, com uma estiada pouco após o amanhecer. O sol ainda brigava com as nuvens que se mantinham cinzentas e pesadas, mas que deram uma trégua para que então, os dois irmãos pudessem finalmente sair e seguirem sua viagem. Não fosse a chuva e os acontecimentos da noite anterior, Kanon tinha certeza que poderiam ter avançado bem mais - mas ao menos tiveram alguma compensação por aquilo.

**- Ainda está nos seguindo?** -indagou ele mandando mais uma bolacha à boca enquanto olhava de rabo de olho acima de seus ombros. Ouviu do seu irmão apenas um 'Sim' desanimado e/ou contrariado com algo. **- Até quando ou até onde vai seguir a gente?**

**- Você rouba toda a comida que ele tinha e reclama por estar nos seguindo?**- retrucou Saga olhando o irmão com reprovação que se mostrava bem indiferente com aquilo, dando de ombros e lançando mais uma bolacha à boca.

**- Extaba... com fome.** - dizia com a boca cheia e suja com os farelos do biscoito até engolir tudo.**- O que acha que iria acontecer? Aquele moleque chegaria lá com mais amigos e catariam tudo! Que volte sem nada. Tivemos sorte que aqueles garotos não acordaram. Se é que vão acordar. Vai que o moleque aí atrás não... **- interrompeu suas palavras e tomado por pensamentos, chamando a atenção do irmão que o olhava intrigado. -** Saga, acha que ele fez aquilo sozinho? Quero dizer,que foi responsável por aquilo que vimos e sentimos?**

- **Eu não acho, tenho certeza! **- respondeu Saga de imediato. Nesse momento, os dois irmãos pararam e trocaram olhares antes de virarem para fitar o moleque que os seguia - sujo, com um casaco que era duas vezes o seu tamanho e um capuz que caia sobre seu rosto permitindo ver apenas os lábios que haviam sido cortados. Ele engoliu a seco e estava um tanto receoso.

.

**.oOo.**

.

Ao longo do dia, o clima se manteve estável, com o sol buscando surgir entre as pesadas nuvens acinzentadas denotando mais chuvas para aquele dia. Conforme a tarde avançava, mais escuro ficava e isso levou os dois irmãos recolherem alguns gravetos, os poucos secos que encontravam. Não poderiam contar com outro prédio velho como na última noite. Ainda teriam que encontrar outro abrigo. Os dois viram que até o moleque que os seguia recolhia alguns pequenos gravetos, e não apenas isso. Por um instante Saga suspeitou que ele os tivesse guiado até uma gruta, que serviria suficientemente para manterem-se abrigados da chuva e até mesmo para pernoitar. Quando comentou com Kanon, este agiu com desinteresse afirmando ter sido ao acaso.

**- Eu cuido do fogo e você algo pra comer. E leve esse moleque contigo!** - disse jogando a mochila no chão. Saga soltou um suspiro e chamou o moleque para acompanhá-lo para a caça de algo.

Aprontou uma armadilha para apanhar um bicho pequeno, como um coelho que se aproximava dali. Porém, um erro de cálculo fez o coelho se assustar e fugir antes de ser apanhado. Saga pulou a moita e foi atrás do bicho. Nem precisou ir muito longe, pois parou surpreso em ver o bicho tentando correr inutilmente enquanto era suspenso um pouco no ar. Apanhou o coelho em mãos e viu a sombra do moleque no chão, bem atrás dele. Seria possível?

**- Qual o seu nome?** - indagou Saga uma vez mais ao garoto, que nada respondeu. Apenas se encolhia mais, sumindo nas roupas que era quase duas vezes seu tamanho. O viam mordendo os lábios inferiores e abraçando as pernas como se sentisse frio, mesmo tão próximo da fogueira.

**- Ele não vai responder. Não sei por que ainda insiste.** - disse Kanon conferindo o coelho que assava e tentando arrancar uma das pernas da caça, quase queimando a mão. Saga foi mais cuidadoso, mas invés de comer como seu irmão logo fizera, ofereceu ao moleque. **- Vai dar sua coxa pra ele? Idiota!**

**- Se está comendo esse coelho, deve-se a ele, Kanon.** - retruca Saga censurando a ação do irmão que deu de ombros e fechou a cara. O moleque, por outro lado, não aceitou, apenas abaixando a cabeça entre as pernas. **- Precisa comer! Passou todo o dia sem comer alguma coisa.** - Comentava, olhando a mochila deKanon que já reclamava e buscava por alguma coisa após olhar duro para o irmão. -** Biscoito? Come pelo menos um.**

O moleque apanhou o biscoito hesitante, comendo um pedacinho. Saga sorriu ao ver que havia conseguido algo e olhou para o irmão, mas não se surpreendeu quando viu Kanon pouco, ou mesmo nada interessado naquilo, comendo despreocupado. O seu interesse era apenas manter o fogo aceso o suficiente para aguentar a noite já fria e chuvosa. Após comerem, não demoraram a se acomodarem e a adormecerem.

Era madrugada quando Saga acordou devido ao clarão de um relâmpago. Kanon nem pareceu se mexer, mantendo-se adormecido e de cara para a parede rochosa. Buscou pelo moleque e o viu próximo à entrada, sentado e encolhido olhando a chuva. Levantou-se e se aproximou. Quando o moleque percebeu, Saga já se sentava ao seu lado. Manteve-se em silêncio por mais um breve instante.

**- Sei que ainda está assustado com o que aconteceu, mas não tem porque ter medo de nós dois. Não vamos te fazer mal.** - dizia Saga olhando para o moleque que se mantinha de cabeça baixa e abraçado às pernas. Mesmo com o capuz caindo sobre seu rosto, nublado pelos cabelos escuros, Saga podia ver correr uma lágrima. **- Pode confiar em nós. Kanon parece ranzinza, mas não te faria mal. Ele não te protegeu ontem?** - o moleque levantou a cabeça e assentiu.

Saga levou a mão à sua cabeça e fez um leve cafuné, chamando-o para mais perto e ficaram ali por mais alguns instantes vendo a chuva antes de voltarem para próximo da fogueira. O moleque ficou bem próximo de Saga, coberto por sua manta e adormeceram. Nem mesmo assistiram o amanhecer.

.

**.oOo.**

.

Dias se passaram desde então. Nas noites seguintes sempre encontravam um bom lugar para dormir: grutas ou casebres abandonados. Numa manhã, seguindo um rio do qual usaram tanto para encher seus cantis de água, aproveitaram para tomar um banho. O moleque apenas os assistia de longe, não se aproximando enquanto os dois irmãos brincavam na água - caçando alguns peixes para a janta. O moleque até começava a comer melhor, mas não muito. Embora não falasse, parecia entender-se bem com Saga, mas sempre receoso com Kanon, que era diversas vezes ríspido.

Seguindo o rio, conseguiriam chegar a um pequeno vilarejo, provido de um porto com muitos pescadores e barcos que faziam transporte até uma ilha que chamavam de Ilha dos Curandeiros. Era uma região bem movimentada, tanto com moradores como também de viajantes e turistas que exploravam o comércio no centro, com casas comerciais mais voltados aos costumes locais, muitos trabalhos manuais desde ao artesanato à comida, além de feiras livres. Estava um dia bem movimentado.

Parados em um beco com amontoados de caixas e sacos de lixo, o moleque assistia o movimento na rua, mas seus olhos estavam num ponto fixo do outro lado da mesma. Contudo, algo desviou sua atenção para dentro do beco: a discussão entre Saga e Kanon que se tornava cada vez mais calorosa.

**- NÃO, KANON! Eu já disse que não! Se tivesse racionado como eu disse não estaríamos passando por isso.** - exclamava Saga encarando o irmão que se mostrava irritado. **- O que menos precisamos é ser presos por roubo...**

- **Saga, eu farei isso com ou sem você!** - disse Kanon cortando as palavras de seu irmão de maneira abrupta.- **Se não vai me ajudar, vai se virar sozinho com esse moleque que não faz nada senão nos seguir para onde quer que vamos. Você que se vire com ele!** – esbravejava, elevando cada vez mais a voz.

**- Por que tem que ser assim, Kanon? Será que não pode pensar um pouco? Não sabe que isso tem sérias consequências? Eu não vou deixá-lo fazer isso!**

Os dois estavam quase partindo para a agressão física quando são separados por dois pedaços de pão que eram estendidos pelos braços finos do moleque. Por um instante puderam ver o brilho de seus olhos que eram suplicantes. Kanon abriu um largo sorriso e não hesitou em tomar um pão inteiro e rindo.

-** Até que enfim esse moleque serviu para alguma coisa... Hahaha!** - e saiu caminhando, comendo o pedaço de pão. Saga, por sua vez, repartiu o pão pela metade e deu ao garoto. Meneou a cabeça negativamente pela atitude do irmão.

De repente, ouviu Kanon chamá-lo. Saga só olhou de rabo de olho, ignorando-o nas três chamadas e acenos. Ele dividia aquele pedaço que ficou na mão do moleque, entregando a metade que o pequeno dividiu mais uma vez e entregou a Saga. Compreendeu que ele não comeria aquilo tudo. Guardava a outra metade na mochila quando sentiu Kanon se aproximando impaciente. Ele o puxou pelo braço até à entrada do beco e apontou para a rua. Saga até pensou em dizer-lhe algo, mas se calou e viu o que tanto Kanon queria lhe mostrar.

**- Soldados aqui? Isso indica que... **

**- Que estamos perto do Santuário!**- vibrou Kanon engolindo o último pedaço do pão. **- Eu ouvi alguma coisa de festa hoje no vilarejo. Parece que tem uma festa de adoração à Athena ou algo do tipo, não entendi muito bem. Mas isso não importa, e sim os soldados que podem nos guiar até o Santuário!**

O moleque apenas assistia os dois conversando, e sorriu discretamente. Não mais brigavam, mas tratavam de planejar como chegariam ao Santuário seguindo os soldados. Saga o chamou e os três passeavam pela cidade e, de fato, assistiam os preparativos do festejo. A rua era ornamentada com flores brancas de oliveira, sendo criado um 'tapete' com suas pétalas. Muitas pessoas, incluindo turistas, ficavam a assistir aquilo que mais parecia um ritual feito pelas sacerdotisas de um templo próximo. As pessoas se aglomeravam e Kanon,sempre puxando Saga para perto, para manter os soldados sempre à vista. Chegaram a esbarrar em um velho homem de capa longa, olhos maduros e cabelos esbranquiçados. Ele fitou os garotos, cruzando seu olhar com Saga, posteriormente com Kanon antes dos dois sumirem.

**- O que foi?** - perguntou seu amigo ao lado, buscando algo nas proximidades, mas apenas viu dois garotos acompanhados de um menor correndo entre as pessoas.

**- Não foi nada. -**e o velho homem sorriu, voltando sua atenção ao movimento na rua.

A estátua de Athena era levada em procissão pelas ruas, recebendo uma chuva de pétalas e reverenciada pelos soldados e alguns poucos homens e mulheres presentes - essas de máscaras. A procissão seguia pela rua sobre o tapete de pétalas até uma escadaria e um corredor rochoso que declinava até uma fonte. A partir dali, nenhum homem poderia seguir, apenas mulheres.

Segundo o que uma guia explicava às turistas, tratava-se de um ritual de purificação iniciado no primeiro dia de lua nova, com o manto da deusa sendo removido e esta vestida apenas com um véu como assistiram na procissão. Depois era levada até à fonte, onde seria banhada, estando associada ao nascimento da deusa e recontava as primeiras celebrações dedicadas a Atena em tempos homens eram impedidos de assistir, pois podiam incorrer na ira da deusa ficando cegos por a verem 'nua' durante o ritual. Para tanto, as mulheres vistas pelos garotos usando máscaras -eram amazonas - guardavam a entrada da fonte.

O vilarejo é dos mais antigos da região, guardando muitas ruínas e grutas, que serviam até mesmo de casas comerciais. Estava aproximadamente 10m acima do nível da baía usada pelos pesqueiros. Devido às cheias, a vila nasceu subindo aquela montanha e prosperando desde então. A paisagem oferecia uma visão privilegiada da baía, os pequenos e médios barcos lançando suas redes e outros maiores seguindo em direção à Ilha dos Curandeiros. O moleque assistia aquilo tudo admirado.

** - Não imaginam o que encontrei!** - disse Kanon chegando próximo aos dois que estavam distraídos com a paisagem. Puxou o irmão, que por sua vez puxou o pequeno, e desceram as ruas do vilarejo.

Seguiam em direção à área de grutas, onde muitos comércios foram estabelecidos. Um destes era de termas de águas quentes. Ambos comentavam mais cedo de um banho que não tomavam há alguns dias desde que precisaram atravessar aquele deserto rochoso. Porém, não tinham dinheiro para pagar por aquilo, e aí que Kanon sorriu orgulhoso e chamando o irmão e o pequeno até uma fenda que havia nas rochas. Um adulto não seria capaz por passar naquele canal estreito. Mesmo os dois garotos precisaram se espremer para atravessar - com exceção do moleque que somente precisou tirar o pesado casaco que usava e dificultava seus movimentos, mostrando ter cabelos escuros e uma pele clarinha com alguns poucos hematomas ainda daquela noite.

Quando chegaram, avistaram uma 'piscina' ali perdida. Era possível ouvir as pessoas do outro lado, talvez por outra fenda que permitia a saída de água que fez aquele lugar. Desceram pouco mais as pedras que criavam uma espécie de escada e, não mais aguentando, os dois saltam em direção à água. Não era uma piscina funda, mas a água era de fresca a aquecida, ótima para o banho. Começaram a se despir e jogando as roupas nas pedras que estavam quentes pelo sol que tomava aquela gruta durante todo o dia através de uma grande abertura. Dali, era possível ver apenas a Baía alguns poucos metros abaixo, mas com muitas pedras perto da enseada.

Acabando de atravessar a fenda, o moleque ficou corado, virando-se de costas. Os dois irmãos até chamaram-no, mas não tiveram respostas. Só recolhia-se atrás de uma pedra. Saga se ofereceu para conversar com ele, saindo da água e se aproximando. Kanon fez uma careta, mas logo brotou um sorriso malicioso dele, cerrando os olhos. Quando Saga se aproximou, o pequeno ficou ainda mais intimidado, cobrindo os olhos. Convencê-lo parecia inútil, e antes que pudesse tentar mais uma vez, viu Kanon pegando o garoto e jogando nos ombros, esse esperneando, assustado.

** - Não adianta chorar porque você vai sim tomar um banho. Precisa mais que nós dois juntos!**- disse descendo as escadas sob protestos de Saga e rindo, jogou o garoto na água.

**- Kanon, seu idiota! E se ele não souber nadar?** - dizia esticando os braços em direção a água, onde o garoto se debatia. Kanon apenas levou o olhar ao alto e cruzou os braços com uma resposta de não ter pensado naquilo. Saga mergulhou em direção do garoto segurando-o, seguido de Kanon e o levou para a parte rasa. **- 'Tá tudo bem, não precisa ter medo. Tira essa roupa para que possa secar e...**

Saga recebeu uma tapa na mão quando tentava tirar a blusa, olhando assustado para o garoto. Os seus olhos violetas brilhavam e tinha o rosto corado, os músculos contraídos. Kanon não tinha a mesma paciência e puxava o garoto quando Saga o impediu, olhando incrédulo para o garoto. Estava recolhido, com as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo, tremendo e meneando a cabeça negativamente.

**- Por que isso? Só vamos tirar essa roupa molhada...** - dizia Saga quando percebeu o quão corado aquele moleque estava e atentando-se a algo. Kanon se aproximou e ambos trocaram olhares. Seus olhos se arregalaram e somente se ouviu um grito ecoar na gruta.

.

.

**_Continua..._**


	4. CICLO UM - Destinos Cruzados (pt 3)

CICLO UM - CAPÍTULO III

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**- UMA MENINA! ESSE MOLEQUE É UMA MENINA!** - exclamava Kanon enquanto caminhavam de um lado para o outro. Saga apenas suspirava, um tanto entediado, sentado sobre uma pedra grande próximo à entrada da gruta. A todo instante olhava para a fenda e voltando-se para o irmão. **- Como não percebemos isso antes? **

**- Isso explica porque sempre se escondia quando íamos tomar banho.** - lembrava Saga, e não apenas isso. Lembrou-se alguns momentos quando Kanon o chamava de moleque e como mostrava não gostar daquilo fechando as mãos, pensando apenas se sentir ofendido pelo modo como o irmão falava, mas na verdade ofendida por ser confundida com um garoto. Saga riu por aquilo até ouvir o irmão dizer algo que o chamou de volta à realidade. ** - O que? **

**- Saguetty! Pronto, achamos um nome pra ela. Hahaha! Perfeito, assim paramos de chamar de moleque.** - e ria daquilo, deixando o irmão injuriado.

**- Sagetty? Por favor, Kanon...** - levava a mão ao rosto, maneando negativamente por aquilo do irmão que justificava-se pelo fato da garota estar sempre grudada a ele. **- Claro que ela fica mais perto de mim, só sabe falar com ela dessa maneira ríspida! Além do mais, ela ainda está assustada com o que aconteceu, é natural. Que implicância! Talvez quando chegar ao Santuário ajudem ela a falar. **

**- Se é que ela fala. Vai ver é mesmo muda.** - dizia quando viu uma silhueta se aproximando e apontando em direção à gruta.

A garota saiu, mas não com as roupas de antes. Kanon conseguiu uma muda de roupa que era um vestido simples de manga. Saga pegou seu casaco na mochila e a vestiu. Ficara grande, mas melhor que o outro que usava. Ela tinha os cabelos escuros como figo e olhos amendoados violetas cobertos pela franja que caia sobre seu rosto de pele alva. Cansado de esperar, Kanon os chamava para voltar ao centro, pois não queria perder os soldados de vista.

De volta ao centro, o vilarejo estava iluminado, com grande movimento. Os dois irmãos, acompanhados de 'Saguetty', chegaram à tempo de assistir a vestimenta do manto da deusa e ser aclamada com palmas antes de uma 'explosão' de pétalas de flores de oliveira. Quatro amazonas com máscaras e suas armaduras sagradas, protegiam a estátua de Athena, e ali ficariam até o fim da festa na praça do vilarejo, com música e dança. A parte comercial com comes e bebes tradicionais ficava mais abaixo, onde também tinha grande movimento e aonde os dois irmãos e a garota se encontravam.

Os festejos envolvia todas as regiões locais, com as pequenas comunidades concentrando-se no vilarejo naqueles dias. Os dois irmãos, inclusive, reconheciam algumas pessoas das vilas pelas quais passaram e comentavam sobre isso e como seria quando chegassem ao Santuário entusiasmados. A garota mantinha-se acolhida ao Saga, com o capuz sobre seu rosto, mas não mais cobrindo-o tanto seu rosto como antes. Ela observava tudo e, num dado momento, seus olhos se contraíram em ver algo que a assustou, puxando as vestimentas do Saga que abriu os braços e interrompendo o que falava com Kanon e a vendo apontar em direção de algo. Não avistaram qualquer coisa, e seguiram em direção ao porto onde veriam se conseguiam algo para comer.

Enquanto desciam, Saga percebeu que a garota ficara muito inquieta. Olhava aos arredores, mas não conseguia compreender o que a fizera ficar tão assustada de repente. Percebendo o irmão ficando impaciente, pediu que seguisse na frente enquanto tentaria conversar com ela e saber o que estava acontecendo, mesmo sabendo que ela jamais se pronunciou desde que a encontraram. Agachando-se à sua frente, buscou pelos olhos dela, levantando sua cabeça pelo queixo e sorrindo para ela.

**- Eu disse que podia confiar em mim, não disse?** - ele a viu acenar positivamente. **- Então, o que houve? Por que ficou assim?** - a garota suspirou, abria a boca e intencionava falar e Saga sorriu esperando por aquilo, mas o que viu foi apenas a expressão de horror em seus olhos, assim como assistiu naquela noite e parado num ponto às costas de Saga. Ele então, virou os olhos e se levantou, colocando-se como escudo dela. ** - Você? **

**- Que coincidência encontrá-lo aqui. Não imagina o quanto eu os procurei nos últimos dias. Tenho contas a acertar após o que fizeram comigo!** - dizia apontando para o olho machucado e usando um tapa-olho. Era o mesmo garoto com quem brigaram naquela noite, e com ele estavam seus quatro amigos, todos com arranhões no rosto e nos braços. Traziam com eles soco-inglês e alguns com correntes que adornavam suas calças. A garota se encolhia atrás do Saga assustada. Agora ele entendia tudo. Foram eles que ela viu na praça. **- E você, garotinha, ainda temos contas a acertar. Ainda nos deve dinheiro, sua pilantrinha!**

O que assistiram foi um sorriso do Saga para com eles, acompanhado de um olhar confiante.

**- Vieram para apanhar novamente? Pensei que uma surra já teria sido suficiente. Por que não dão meia volta e saiam daqui se não quiserem apanhar mais.**

Aquelas palavras enfureceram os garotos que avançaram com tudo em direção do Saga que pediu para a garota recuar e abrir espaço para ele. Dois garotos avançaram contra ele primeiro, um deles com a corrente que ele segurou no alto e rodou, apoiando-se em seu ombro para que pudesse golpear o segundo, somente depois acertá-lo com uma cotovelada nas costas. Neste ínterim, um terceiro avançou de maneira covarde, mas não esperava ser golpeado com um chute por Kanon que saltou sobre o irmão que o viu correr pelo canto dos olhos e se agachar no momento preciso para seu salto.

**- Vejam isso. Estava realmente precisando de ação e já realmente irritado com a monotonia nos últimos dias.** - disse ele vendo Saga ficar ao seu lado enquanto estalava os dedos das mãos. Trocaram olhares e ficaram em posição de luta, com ambos chamando os outros três para a briga.

Os três realmente avançaram. Kanon ficou com outros dois, esquivando-se dos socos consecutivos de um deles até segurar seu punho e socá-lo a ponto de fazê-lo cuspir sangue após uma girada que o levou ao chão. O outro avançou, mas surpreendeu quando agachou e lhe deu uma rasteira, levando Kanom ao chão. Precisou ser rápido e se mover para o lado para não ser golpeado com a perna que trazia uma lâmina na ponta do coturno. "Covarde!", gritou Kanon que deu um salto se levantando do chão e puxando-o pela calça e arremessando-o a metros de distância.

Saga pressentiu algo de seu irmão, mas estava ocupado brigando com aquele com tapa-olho. Este, aproveitando-se da distração, buscou golpeá-lo, mas sentiu o corpo paralisar e os punhos fechados pararem próximo ao rosto de Saga que piscou aturdido. A garota o olhava incisivamente, chorando nervosa. Saga pegou o garoto pela gola e o socou, jogando na direção dos outros dois que surrou antes, com uma força moderada e para fora da ponte. Voltou-se para o irmão muito sério.

**- Está louco, Kanon? Você poderia tê-los matado! **- disse apontando para os garotos que gemiam de dor.

**- Larga de ser idiota, Saga! Não está vendo que eles querem nos matar?** - retrucava Kanon olhando para o irmão.

Os dois iniciavam uma discussão, esquecendo-se momentaneamente do grupo de meninos que se levantava e prontos para ir embora, menos dois: aquele de tapa-olhos e um outro que tomava as correntes em mãos. A garota tentava olhava os dois irmãos discutindo e percebeu que não se atentavam aos dois garotos que avançavam em direção deles. "CUIDADO!", gritou ela, assustando os dois que se entreolharam e depois para ela que apontava às suas costas.

Sentiram seus corpos serem separados, sendo jogados para o lado por uma força invisível, sendo amortecidos na corda da ponte. Foi tempo suficiente de que as correntes que o atingiriam passasse por eles. O garoto assistiu aquilo assustado, pois tinha certeza que viu o corpo deles levitar alguns centímetros do chão. Porém, por ter se aproximado o bastante, a garota percebeu que o golpe acabaria sendo para ela e apenas cruzou os braços frente ao rosto. As correntes pareceram bater numa parede invisível, impedindo de ser ferida, recuando apenas alguns passos. Kanon foi tomado por uma fúria momentânea e deixou seu cosmo ascender mais uma vez, desta vez mais forte que antes.

.

No vilarejo.

**- Sentiu isso?** - disse um homem ao amigo que o acompanhava no vilarejo e assentiu também um tanto assustado com aquilo. Buscou algo à sua volta. Cerrou os olhos e apontou em direção da ponte. ** - Esse cosmo é muito forte! **- disse largando o que comia e apanhando a urna que trazia consigo, juntamente seu amigo e descendo pelas ruas do vilarejo.

.

**- KANON, NÃO!** - exclamou Saga correndo até o irmão após vê-lo cruzar o braço no alto e pronto para deferir um golpe no tapa-olho. Percebendo que não chegaria a tempo, a garota esticou o braço e seus olhos faiscaram naquele momento.

Kanon não percebeu uma barreira ser criada segundos antes de deferir seu golpe acompanhado de uma rajada de luz e chocando-se contra algo, sendo refletido num segundo depois. Os garotos, assustados com o que viram fugiram. O golpe lançou os dois irmãos longe, assim como aquele que tentou atacá-los com as correntes, fazendo-o chocar-se contra a garota que, por seu corpo pequeno e sem força para apoiar-se nas cordas como os outros, escorregou na tentativa em vão de se segurar. Saga ainda tentou alcançá-la a tempo, mas escapou entre seus dedos e a vendo mergulhar no escuro metros abaixo na correnteza do rio.

.

**.oOo.**

.

Já estava amanhecendo quando Saga e Kanon acompanhavam as margens do rio a procurando. Ao ouvir seu irmão chamar, Saga correu acreditando que a tivesse encontrado, mas o viu apenas com seu casaco rasgado em mãos e tomando hesitante em suas mãos. Kanon se lamentava quando viu duas figuras próximas a eles, um homem que Saga reconheceria um deles por ter se chocado na praça no dia anterior, ambos carregando uma urna nas costas.

**- Gostaria de nos acompanhar, garotos? Estamos voltando ao Santuário de Athena. **

.

**.oOo.**

.

**- Onde a encontrou?** - dizia um homem com vestimentas longas branca levando sua mão à testa da garota que estava deitada numa coma e coberta até o pescoço. Ainda tremia muito, mas a febre parecia ter diminuído.

Era noite e o casebre era iluminado por uma lareira acesa. Outro homem mexia na lenha. Tinha os cabelos longos presos, usando também vestimentas longas, mas bem diferentes do primeiro: eram roupas largas como feitas manualmente, com manto cruzando seu corpo e uma espécie de túnica caindo sobre o corpo, calças compridas, tudo em cores sóbrias do bege ao marrom e amarelo pastel.

**- Eu a encontrei próxima ao rio. Foi como se tivesse sido guiado até lá e a vi agarrada a um tronco de árvore. Cuidei das feridas graças às ervas que trouxe comigo da Ilha dos Curandeiros para levar de volta. Sorte que trouxe bem mais do que realmente preciso.** - disse se levantando e enfiando as mãos por dentro do casaco, olhando a garota. **- Vou levá-la para Jamir. Viu os sinais? **

**- Sim, eu vi. Se é o que está pensando, talvez seja realmente o certo. Preciso voltar ao Santuário. Sinto um grande potencial dela e acredito que vá ajudá-la, Arles. **

**- Sim, eu vou. Tenho certeza que ela será uma grande amazona de Athena, Shion.**

.

.

**_Continua..._**


	5. CICLO UM - Destinos Cruzados (pt 4)

Ciclo Um - Capítulo IV

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

* * *

.

.

Após quase duas semanas de nevasca e frio intenso, esta pareceu se despedir na última noite por conta de sua intensidade. Quando o sol despontou no horizonte, sem mais nuvens cinzentas cobrindo o céu, as montanhas da região estavam cobertas com um manto branco de neve e criando uma fantástica paisagem de contraste do céu em tons púrpuras e chegando azul, com poucas nuvens brancas acinzentadas dispersas. Seria um dia 'quente' quando comparado àqueles dias frios enquanto trancados na torre.

Era o início da primavera e o momento de sair e contemplar aquela bela manhã que somente Jamir parecia ser capaz de proporcionar. Era uma região calma e inóspita, longe dos pequenos vilarejos que apontavam muito distante, perdendo-se no horizonte com minúsculos pontos e alguns pequenos riscos que evidenciavam as chaminés acesas. Alguns poucos se aventuravam por aquelas montanhas, sendo preciso um conhecimento nato da região que, ainda assim, poucos eram capazes de avançar tanto com tantas lendas e outras histórias - sobretudo onde seria a 'Tumba dos Cavaleiros', um precipícios com estalagmites compridas abaixo da lonfa ponte de pedra encoberta pelas brumas.

Para a jovem de cabelos cor de figo e olhos violetas, não havia qualquer mistério. Ela aprendera a conhecer bem aquele lugar e sabia se orientar bem mesmo com olhos vendados. Conhecia todas as direções bem melhor que uma bússola que era capaz de variar devido a alta pressão exercida pelas montanhas - uma razão a mais de impedir a viagem por aquele lugar e não cair direto ao precipício. Dos quatro anos que vivia ali, apenas duas visitas aconteceram: uma de um homem trazendo uma pesada urna dourada nas costas com marcas em seu rosto da qual dizia ser 'medalha de suas batalhas', enquanto o segundo eram raras as aparições de um homem de vestes longas como seus cabelos claros que ela vira rapidamente numa noite antes de cair em sono profundo. Este ela conheceria como Shion.

Ao contrário naqueles últimos dias, sentiu um calor tomar conta do quarto, despertando com um sorrateiro raio de sol que atravessava a janela numa pequena fenda na cortina de couro colocado na janela para bloquear a nevasca dos últimos dias. Levantou-se empurrando o coberto com os pés e contemplou uma manhã limpa de vento e geada pela janela, sentindo-se tentada em descer e sair daquele velho castelo após dias, senão semanas presa ali. Todos ainda dormiam enquanto ela vestia coturnos, o casaco com capus e desceu as escadas. Ainda havia neve cobrindo a entrada daquela antiga propriedade que datava séculos. Era um _pagode_, um prédio em forma de torre sobrepostas com múltiplas beiradas divididos em 6 andares iguais. Era a única propriedade na ponta de um penhasco, permitindo avistar toda a paisagem e ver o nascer do sol naquele céu azul alaranjado após dias brancos a cinzentos.

Enquanto sentia cada parte de seu corpo se aquecer com aquele sol, a jovem se lembrava de quando chegou ali, vendo aquele prédio antigo sem qualquer atrativo aparente, mas que pouco a pouco se tornara sua casa e lamentava as poucas vezes que tinha de deixar e seguir para o ocidente em viagem com seu mestre. Era a morada dos lemurianos, um povo quase extinto com alguns poucos que perpetuaram após o desaparecimento do continente após um cataclismo. Aquela torre mesmo era o resquício daquele povo - senão o único ainda existente. Naqueles quatro anos ali, aprendera seus hábitos e costumes, além de sua história e ter conhecimento que havia ligação com eles, fosse de sua mãe ou de seu pai que não tinha mais qualquer lembrança. Ela tinha o sangue lemuriano e talvez isso explicava do porque sentir-se tão bem ali.

"SELENE!?", ouviu alguém chamá-la e se virou. Seus olhos violetas faiscaram e duas bolas de neves explodiram no ar quando visavam atingi-la parecendo tocar numa parece invisível. Ela cobriu o rosto para evitar que flocos de neve a atingissem. O capuz da manta de lã que vestia caiu, revelando os cabelos escuros cor de figo esvoaçarem, assim como a franja cobrir parte de seu rosto. Ainda que o sol ganhava o alto, o vento frio ainda era presente. Ao contrário de estar assustada por aquele ataque, apenas esboçou um sorriso e buscando por aquele que tentara atingi-la. O que viu foi um garoto de pele alva e cabelos arroxeados na altura dos ombros e uma franja que se dividia em duas pequenas mechas para os lados, revelando dois sinais distintos um pouco acima entre os olhos. Ele também usava vestimentas de lã e aprontava mais duas bolas de neve.

**- Revide pela última vez, Mu? **- disse ela com um sorriso iluminando seu rosto e também preparando as bolas de neve. O pequeno fazia novos ataques e foi preciso esconder-se atrás de uma pedra gigante. Voltou atenção para suas mãos e a bola que fizera levitou e se dividiu em depois, depois em quatro e se dissiparam para atacá-lo. "ENTÃO É ASSIM!?", e ela riu, levando as mãos à boca e percebendo algumas sombras sobre ela. Havia ao menos seis bolas acima dela que a atacaram desprevenida. Foi anunciada a última guerra de neve.

Os dois estavam distraídos o bastante para notarem que estavam sendo observados num dos andares da torre. Um homem de longos cabelos claros entre loiro e prata dançaram ao vento quando puxou o cachecol que cobria parte de seu rosto. Tinha um rosto jovem e expressão serena, assim como seus olhos esverdeados. Assistia a brincadeira dos dois e baixou a cabeça sorrindo. O seu corpo, por um segundo, desapareceu teleportando-se para o pátio onde Selene e Mu brincavam. As bolas de neve que cruzavam o espaço perderam a velocidade até que ficaram congelados no ar, deixando os dois intrigados. A imagem daquele homem surgiu meio as bolas de neve, ainda paradas. Era um homem alto, aproximadamente 1,80m, bom porte físico.

**- Mestre Arles? Ahn...** - dizia Selene saindo por trás das pedras, assim como Mu. - **Nós dois estávamos apenas...**

Ela não terminou suas palavras porque assistiu ele levantar a mão interrompendo-a com um sorriso no rosto.

**- Aproveitem a manhã de sol, mas cuidado para não se resfriarem, tudo bem? Ou terão de ser ver com Rhane. -** comentou ele e girando sobre os calcanhares em direção ao castelo, mas não sem antes fazer as bolas de neve voltarem para seus donos e atingi-los. Quando tentaram atacá-lo, estas se perderam quando ele desapareceu.

Rhane era uma jovem de cabelos curtos ruivos sempre presente no castelo, uma grande cozinheira e a quem Selene e Mu adoravam, principalmente por conta dos doces que criava - e naqueles dias haviam se empanturrado de biscoitos. E por mais que fosse boa, não poderia deixar de ralhar-lhes quando chegaram branco de neve e mandando-o se trocar antes que se resfriassem para se servirem de um chá quente. Arles tomava alguns pergaminhos quando viu Mu cruzar seu caminho até Rhane, mas não viu Selene. 'Na oficina!', disse Mu. E, de fato, foi lá que a encontrou.

O térreo da torre era um aglomerado de urnas talhadas com símbolos que variavam de uma para outra. Algumas eram de prata, outras de bronze, todas enfileiradas formando um corredor que as separava em dois grupos. Aquelas à esquerda, sendo a maioria, estavam sem cor sem brilho, totalmente sem vida e quebradas com suas partes próximas às urnas ainda para serem restauradas. Algumas poucas estavam em sua forma simbólica - Unicórnio, Urso, Águia, Cobra, etc.

A minoria estava à direita, com algumas já guardadas em suas urnas e outras poucas já brilhantes e lustrosas, parecendo realmente vivas com suas cores vibrantes. Havia uma, no entanto, que estava quase completa, restando apenas uma peça a ser restaurada. As suas peças estavam sobre uma lona, já bastante vistosa, com exceção do elmo que Arles viu nas mãos de Selene virando de um lado para o outro bastante pensativa enquanto estudava as fissuras e percebeu a aproximação de alguém.

**- Selene, está tudo bem?** - perguntou Arles. Ele a observava ainda distante, vendo-a baixar o olhar enquanto mantinha o elmo em mãos. Ele se aproximou calmamente levando as mãos para dentro das vestes de mangas largas avisando que Rhane já havia postado a mesa. Ele sabia o que a incomodava e sorriu. - ** Pensando na partida para o Santuário?**

**- Sim, estava...** - suspirava, voltando-se para ele que respondeu de imediato que seria no outro dia. Ela assentiu, ainda segurando o elmo e lembrando quando ele falava que partiriam na primavera. Seria sua partida definitiva, não mais uma passagem. Mu já era bem mais presente, mas desta vez também seria para ficar e ambos visavam sagrar-se cavaleiros de Atena.** - Embora tenha dito tantas vezes, não será uma visita breve. Sentirei falta daqui. Nunca me senti tão... em casa.**

**- Imagino que esteja assustada, mas sabia que esse dia chegaria.** - dizia fitando Selene de maneira serena e olhar compreensivo, colocando as mãos sobre seus ombros. **- Aqui em Jamir foi um bom lugar para se conhecer, Selene. Aqui não havia a pressão que existe no Santuário e se sentiria mais à vontade de controlar sua habilidade sensorial da qual tinha tanto medo por não compreender e temer machucar os outros. Agora não. Está bem segura delas, não é mesmo?**

Selene sorriu, fechando os olhos por breves instantes como se pudesse lembrar de cada detalhe daqueles últimos quatro anos e da paciência de Arles com ela.

.

**.oOo.**

.

Ela havia despertado seu cosmo antes mesmo de chegar ali, e suas habilidades sensoriais telecinéticas eram demasiadamente fortes, fazendo com que perdesse frequentemente o controle e se isolasse temendo ferir qualquer alguém próximo à ela. Semanas após recuperar-se dos ferimentos e da febre que a acometeu com as ervas recolhidas na Ilha dos Curandeiros, o próximo passo de Arles seria de convencê-la que era capaz de ajudá-la com suas habilidades assim como Shion o ajudou um dia. A verdade é que ele vira grande potencial naquela jovem quando percebeu de onde ela poderia ter caído direto para a morte com aquele rio de águas violentas, mas ela certamente havia se teleportado para aquelas pedras onde a encontrou porque sentiu um forte cosmo nas proximidades e isso que a fez encontrá-la. Ela aceitou após assistir Arles demonstrar sua habilidade, levando-a acreditar que ela também seria capaz.

Liberar seu cosmo foi algo que exigiu paciência, e Arles mostrou-se não somente paciente como compreensivo. As primeiras demonstrações foram facilmente contidas com invisíveis escudos ou mesmo teleporte de Arles de modo a esquivar-se das rajadas que 'explodiam' das mãos da garota. Porém, num momento a explosão fora suficientemente forte para destruir o escudo e arremessar Arles a metros de distância deixando-o desacordado. O choque e o medo de tê-lo matado a fez fugir até o mais próximo vilarejo que se encontrava a quilômetros distante de Jamir.

Ao despertar e avisado da fuga da jovem, Arles preocupou-se e saiu em sua procura, temendo que pudesse cair na Tumba dos Cavaleiros, um precipícios com altos estalagmites - precipitações rochosas que se elevam do chão - quando atravessasse a ponte de pedra que cruzava aquele lugar e sempre tomado de brumas. Havia ainda os labirintos e gargantas rochosas que levava muitos a se perderam naquela região inóspita que era Jamir. Ele a encontraria pouco antes da chegada ao vilarejo encolhida num beco, tremendo de frio e medo que não conteve as lágrimas ao vê-lo vivo. Arles percebeu que seus músculos estavam contraídos de tensão, certamente do medo de provocar o mesmo que fizera a ele.

**- E-eu... Eu não queria ferir você... Eu não... não quero ferir ninguém!** - dizia entre soluções e o rosto sujo lavado pelas lágrimas que insistiam cair. **- Eu nunca quis ferir ninguém... EU NÃO QUERO MAIS MATAR NINGUÉM!**

-** E não vai, eu prometo! Venha comigo. Não estou bravo com você. Venha, vamos voltar. Rhane preparou aqueles biscoitos que você gosta.** - disse Arles abrindo um sorriso e estendendo a mão a garota que hesitou, mas o abraçou forte e puderam voltar a Jamir. Mu, um pequeno garoto que sempre assistia aos seus treinos, recebia a garota animado e servindo-a mais e mais de biscoitos e leite, sempre brincando com sua telecinese.

Seja pelas brincadeiras com Mu ou mesmo aprendendo a oficina da restauração das armaduras sagradas dos cavaleiros acompanhados de conhecimentos sobre os lemurianos e o Santuário de Atena, aos poucos Selene foi se adaptando ao modo de vida do lugar, ficando mais à vontade e deixando os medos e receios para trás - exceto quando era de usar suas habilidades que, aos poucos, controlava inconscientemente com ações rotineiras junto as armaduras.

Ao longo daquele primeiro ano teve conhecimento da origem daquelas armaduras e que estas havia sido encomendadas pela própria deusa Atena inspirada nas 88 constelações - 48 do Hemisfério Sul que deu origem às armaduras de Bronze, 24 do Hemisfério Norte para as de Prata e 12 da abóboda celeste que correspondias as armaduras de ouro. Algumas destas constelações se extinguiram e outras nasceram ao longo dos séculos de outras já existentes como a _Argo Navis_ que deu origem às constelações de Carina, Popa, Vela e Bússola.

Quando menos percebeu, Selene treinava algumas de suas habilidades com Mu, o que a ajudou ser mais segura e também precisa. O teleporte foi aos poucos sendo controlados através de jogos e piques com o garoto, permitindo que controlasse onde ir e vir, assim como a velocidade em caso de alturas - o que confirmou as suspeitas de Arles quanto ao que a salvara de cair naquele rio. Contudo, o que começou como uma brincadeira aos poucos ganhava maior seriedade conforme crescia e amadurecia seu consciente, fazendo das brincadeiras treinamentos mais sérios, sempre em companhia do jovem Mu que a ajudava sempre que fosse preciso.

Tão como assimilava as técnicas passadas por Arles também era capaz de desenvolver outras como ser capaz de ocultar seu cosmo ou 'teleportá-lo' para algum outro ponto, sendo preciso manter-se concentrada e em meditação focada no ponto que gostaria. Isso exigiu bem mais da jovem, mas tornara-se algo criado por ela que a fez não somente se orgulhar como incentivou a aprimorar mais suas habilidades. UM deles seria seu teleporte que era inicialmente defensivo, permitindo esquivar-se e fugir de ataques teleportando-se dentro de um determinado raio, exigindo um conhecimento da região. Quanto a isso, Selene mostrou-se ainda mais perspicaz, pois sabia orientar-se bem em qualquer lugar mesmo com olhos vendados. Era capaz de distinguir com precisão as direções, permitindo não se perder entre aquelas montanhas ou cair no precipício da ponte de pedra ao fugir de Jamir. Selene era um mapa, uma bússola humana.

O seu primeiro ano foi de conhecimento e a perda de medos e receios de uma vida que haviam sido deixados para trás. Nos dois anos e meses seguintes foi de amadurecimento e superação com suas habilidades e técnicas que aprendeu não somente a controlar como usufruir disso desenvolvendo novos artifícios. Aos poucos seus sentidos aguçavam, sobretudo da intuição e percepção, o chamado Sexto sentido e isso foi que mais chamou a atenção de Arles, sobretudo com a leitura das estrelas. Ele a ensinou sobre as constelações, mas não as revelações. Quando relatado isso a Shion em uma de suas viagens ao Santuário, ficou estabelecido que estava preparada para iniciar seu treinamento no Santuário de Atena uma vez que tinha despertado e controlado seu cosmo, sendo preciso partir para outro nível. A viagem aconteceria na próxima primavera... E esse dia havia chegado.

.

**.oOo.**

**.**

- **Sim, eu sei que partiria para o Santuário na primavera, mas... **- suspira, voltando-se para Arles que continuava a fitá-la com serenidade - **Acha mesmo que estou preparada? Quero dizer, e se eu... **

**- Ninguém jamais está preparado para qualquer algo, Selene. Essa prova dependerá de você. Não poderá ficar aqui em Jamir por toda a vida, um dia terá de explorar esse mundo e conhecer se é realmente capaz, se está realmente segura. Não será aqui que terá as respostas. **- dizia tocando em seus ombros e vendo um sorriso no rosto da jovem. Era paciente e cordial sempre. Jamais Selene o viu aborrecido mesmo quando ela e Mu uma vez zonearam toda aquela sala misturando as peças das armaduras que demoraram dias para separar. **- O Mu também concentrará seu treinamento no Santuário a partir de agora sob a supervisão de Shion enquanto você estará sob minha responsabilidade. Nada vai mudar, apenas o local de treinamento, treinará com outras jovens com os mesmos medos e receios que tem.**

A garota nada disse, apenas baixara a cabeça. Por mais que tivessem conversado sobre aquilo durante os últimos meses, a idéia de partir a incomodava e Arles percebeu isso. Ainda havia certo receio por parte dela expresso em seus olhos violetas tão brilhantes que, por vezes, Arles tinha impressão de estar enxergando o universo.

- **O que realmente a assusta, Selene? Os sinais tem sido claros e em breve Atena estará mais uma vez conosco para uma nova Guerra Santa. Alguns anseiam por isso, outros a temem. Não ficaria bravo contigo, eu a compreenderia perfeitamente. Porém, creio que há outro algo que a perturba.**

Os olhos da garota se fecharam por breves instantes acompanhado de um suspiro. Segurou mais forte o elmo que trazia em mãos e se voltou para Arles. Ela hesitou, engolindo a seco. O que ela menos queria era decepcioná-lo. Não conheceu seus pais, e ali havia encontrado o que poderia ser o mais próximo de família e ele era como um irmão mais velho - era assim que ela o via.

**- Não é nada de mais. Apenas que tudo vai se transformar, não será como aqui em Jamir. Os treinamentos serão mais puxados e... E por mais que não seja a mesma de quando cheguei aqui, temo que possa...**

Ele a tocou em seu ombro, abria um sorriso. Ela o fitou esperando uma repreensão ou mesmo um olhar de decepção, mas mais uma vez se surpreenderia com ele.

**- Julgaria confiante demais se não receasse por isso, Selene. Por mais que tenha se superado, ainda existe a hesitação e no Santuário visamos exatamente isso. Enquanto estiver aqui, jamais saberá se realmente é capaz de controlar suas emoções que refletem em suas habilidades. Uma razão a mais de seguir para o Santuário. Conhecerá muitos outros como você, com medos e receios. Acha que com Mu não foi assim?**

Ela piscou aturdida. Jamais pensou daquela maneira. Demorou alguns segundos para assimilar aquilo e sorriu mais tranquila, pouco mais confiante. Viu ele fazer menção de tomar o elmo, a última parte a ser reparada da armadura e se levantou, pedindo que ela deixasse tudo arrumado e fosse comer algo que a esperavam. Ela entregou o elmo e o abraçou pouco antes de deixá-lo sozinho com aquele elmo dourado em mãos e olhando-o com certa curiosidade. A pequena parecia compenetrada naquelas faces que adornava cada lado do elmo dourado, com uma delas com uma rachadura que marcava uma das faces de cima abaixo.

Após a ceia da noite, todos se recolheram, mas Selene demorou adormecer devido ao misto de ansiedade e insegurança pela nova transformação que teria. Como não conseguia relaxar pra dormir, ficou sentada no parapeito olhando o dia raiar, mais uma vez sendo banhada pelo calor do sol. Estava tão distraída que não viu nem sentiu Mu se aproximar dela, somente quando ele se pronunciou. Ele percebeu o semblante sério da amiga que olhava o céu já claro, parecendo bem compenetrada.

- **Não dormiu? Vamos partir logo. **

**- Mu, já teve a sensação de que tudo pode se transformar?** - aquelas palavras fixeram Mu olhá-la de modo confuso, franzindo o cenho buscando entender aquelas palavras. Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer algo, ela continuou sem desviar os olhos para o céu. **- Muitas coisas virão, Mu. Muitas coisas virão... Tudo está para se transformar.**

**.**

**.**

**_Continua..._**


	6. CICLO UM - Destinos Cruzados (pt 5)

Ciclo Um - Capítulo V

**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**

* * *

.

.

A partida aconteceu no início da tarde, deixando a manhã para reservar últimos documentos e algumas armaduras que haviam sido restauradas. Quando partiram, Selene olhou uma última vez para Jamir enquanto atravessavam a ponte de pedra para seguir, enfim para o Santuário. A viagem transcorreu ao longo do dia, entre caminhadas, teleportes e embarcações, com a última escala na Ilha dos Curandeiros até que, finalmente, seguissem para o Santuário. Eram desde documentos até mesmo armaduras que Selene descobriria ser, mais tarde, de cavaleiros fixados em pontos fora do Santuário como Ilha de Andrômeda, onde vestiu sua máscara pela primeira vez, e Ilha da Rainha da Morte - esta última um lugar desolador, quente.

Já era fim de tarde quando chegaram ao Santuário de Atena. O clima era bem diferente de Jamir: quente, arenoso, uma região decorada por ruínas de antigos templos. Diferente de outro sítio que passaram onde havia muitos turistas tirando fotos e guias comentando sobre o local, ali seria um 'sítio' abandonado e esquecido. Ao menos assim era para se pensar. Soldados mantinham-se estrategicamente escondidos, e quando foram abordados , prestaram reverência ao reconhecerem Arles permitindo sua passagem.

Chegaram ao único vilarejo próximo ao santuário, Rodório, onde cavaleiros e amazonas - estas com máscaras distintas - passeavam fazendo patrulhamentos e outras ações cotidianas. Poucos aspirantes estavam por ali, ficando mais concentrados em campos de treinamento, alguns no delfos, a arena principal do santuário onde Arles comentou ser onde as provas para a conquista de suas armaduras. Os treinamento eram tão duros ou mais rígidos que aqueles que Selene tinha em Jamir. Alguns aspirantes eram mais receosos, outros mais audaciosos, e ela compreendeu que ela seria uma dentre muitos que tinha de aprender a lidar com suas habilidades em pró dos outros e dela própria.

**- Mu, a última urna eu preciso que leve até o templo onde se reúne os Cavaleiros de Prata. deve deixar junto com todas as outras. Quanto a você, Selene, siga as instruções que lhe dei. Não haverá intervenções, desde que segue até onde foi permitida. Deixe a urna e volte. Estarei aqui, no templo bibliotecário.**

Não havia dureza nas palavras de Arles, apenas reforçava as instruções que dera aos dois enquanto na embarcação da Ilha dos Curandeiros ao vilarejo. Mu e Selene assentiram e cada um seguiu seu caminho com a urna em suas costas coberta apenas por uma capa de couro clara de modo a proteger e resguardar a armadura sagrada. Conforme avançava novamente pelos pátios e corredores, não poderia deixar de vislumbrar o santuário. De qualquer ponto do corredor ela poderia ver a deusa Atena imponente no mais alto monte, protegida pelas Casas Zodiacais.

Quando atravessou o pátio próximo ao delfos, alguns aspirantes usavam máscaras, assim como ela. Havia recebido a sua ainda quando aportaram na Ilha de Andrômeda e que ela deveria usar desde então. Ao receber aquilo lembrou-se vagamente de uma festa onde assistiu amazonas acompanhando uma procissão em que levavam a estátua de Atena para um banho em sua fonte. Era uma lembrança antiga, mas que ela sentia ter algum vazio. Havia algo naquele evento que a incomodava, algo da qual precisava lembrar. Quando passaram no vilarejo tentou forçar algo mais, como naquele momento vendo as amazonas. Desanimada, seguiu adiante até a entrada dos Templos Zodiacais. Ajeitou a urna em suas costas e avançou até a primeira casa.

A Casa de Áries pertenceu a Shion, atual Patriarca do Santuário, o Grande Mestre de todos os cavaleiros. O Templo estava vazio, não havia seu guardião, somente a armadura de ouro de Carneiro que reluzia com os últimos raios de sol que entravam no templo e deixando um brilho dourado se dissipar. Selene parou para contemplá-lo e baixou a cabeça em respeito, assim como se dobrou levemente os joelhos antes de continuar. Ainda que não tivesse um guardião, aprendeu que as armaduras estavam 'vivas' com as memórias de seus cavaleiros que padeceram em lutas ao lado de Atena e uma reverência era o mínimo de respeito que mereciam, e assim ela fez não por um pedido, mas porque eram dignos disso. O mesmo aconteceu na segunda casa, Touro, com a armadura reluzindo em todo o templo, pouco maior que a anterior, prestando a devida reverência antes de seguir para seu destino: a Casa de Gêmeos.

Selene parou nas escadarias ao ver o terceiro templo Zodiacal, contemplando sua fachada de grandes paradas largas, diferente de todas as outras que tinham pilastras e sua entrada com o símbolo zodiacal na entrada. Aquela também havia, mas aquelas paredes adornadas com imagem que lembravam dois querubins crianças gorduchinhos nus com pequenas asas nas costas guardando a entrada soava tão angelical quanto estranho. Quando estudava sobre as constelações com Arles em Jamir, teve conhecimento da lenda da constelação de gêmeos - sendo a que mais a atraiu. De fato, aquelas duas 'crianças' remetiam a Castor e Pólux, os irmãos gêmeos da mitologia.

Um era filho de Zeus (Pólux) enquanto o outro era um humano (Castor), mas que jamais impediu que fossem os melhores amigos que, com ajuda de Hermes, tornaram-se prodigiosos guerreiros capazes de expulsar piratas que aterrorizavam a ilha onde viviam, o que os tornou lendários. Porém, um acaso do destino, Castor foi morto e seu irmão Pólux intercedeu por ele junto a Zeus para que o revivesse, chegando a desistir, sem hesitar, de sua eternidade e alternando com ele um dia de vida e um de morte. desde então os irmãos passariam a viver e morrer alternadamente, e isso comoveu Zeus de tal maneira que criou a constelação de gêmeos onde não poderiam se separados nem pela morte.

Um suspiro e ajeitou o objeto que carregava às suas costas e avançou para o interior da Casa Zodiacal. Os seus passos ecoavam surdos naquele templo vazio e escuro. Talvez porque, diferente das outras, havia a armadura dourada reluzindo por todo o templo, diferente daquela da qual a armadura estava com ela guardada na urna por conta de sua restauração. Buscava o ponto explicado por Arles para deixar a armadura quando cessou seus passos e buscando entre as pilastras. Teve a sensação de estar sendo observada, mas o templo deveria estar vazio. Não havia um guardião em Gêmeos. Mesmo com a máscara, seus olhos buscaram os cantos, chegando a curvar pouco mais o corpo e caminhar em direção de algumas, mas era apenas um estranhamento. Avançou até onde deveria ser o centro do templo e ignorando aquela sensação - que não estava assim tão errada.

Selene encontrou um nível mais elevado junto à parede onde tinha um iconograma de Gêmeos que lembrava um 'dois' romano. Retirou a urna das costas e a capa que a cobria. Somente a urna permitiu uma luz a mais no templo, então ela puxou o que seria uma alavanca e a urna se abriu, criando um feixe de luz dourado da qual ela precisou cobrir os olhos por alguns instantes. Quando pôde ver de novo, apenas viu a armadura montada, reluzindo como aquelas das casas da qual passara. Com exceção do elmo da qual segurara em Jamir impressionada por suas feições, as posição das mãos muito lembravam Kwannon Bodhisattva, a deusa da misericórdia.

Devido a luz que reluziu quando abriu a urna, Selene havia se agachado, levantando-se agora para contemplar a armadura montada quando apenas a viu espalhada sobre a lona em Jamir. Diferente de antes, o elmo agora, restaurado, ela podia ver melhor as feições que tanto chamara sua atenção. Conhecendo a lenda de Gêmeos, algo pareceu chamar-lhe a atenção e aproximava a mão para tocá-lo mais uma vez quando sua intuição alertou-a de algo. Ela percebeu um brilho piscar num ponto escuro, e no segundo seguinte uma rajada de luz seguir em sua direção. Ela teve apenas tempo de se teleportar de um ponto a outro, menos de 5m do ponto onde estava e se voltando para o ponto escuro. Para aquele curto espaço era permitido como forma de defesa ou mesmo ataque, mas de uma Casa ou outra era impedido por selos criados pela própria deusa Atena. Sendo assim, vendo que estava sendo atacada, agiu por legítima defesa, caindo num outro canto do templo que estava numa posição de pouca luz.

**- Quem acha que é para tocar na armadura sagrada de Gêmeos? Não tem permissão de estar aqui!**

Era uma voz masculina, um timbre forte e que denotava certa imponência. Aquilo era estranho uma vez que a Casa Zodiacal deveria estava vazia como dito mestre Arles. O Guardião havia morrido pouco antes do Inverno, com a armadura levada para Jamir para ser restaurada. Quem seria aquele que a atacava sem hesitar? Levantou-se, mantendo-se em posição defensiva enquanto assistia seu antagonista caminhar para pouca luz do local, ainda se mantendo nas sombras. Não usava armadura, mas vestimentas como dos aspirantes. Tinha o corpo esguio e cabelos compridos pouco abaixo dos ombros. As vestimentas não eram justas, mas permitia notar um corpo malhado, certamente pelo árduo treinamento.

**- Ainda não respondeu, amazona.** - Ele falava com ela, mas estava tão compenetrada estudando-o que não o ouviu. **- Quem é você? Como chegou até aqui? **

**- Certamente da mesma maneira que você.** - respondeu Selene olhando em sua direção. Não havia temor em sua voz, mas havia certo receio. desde que ele apareceu, após o ataque, sentiu uma atmosfera da casa se transformar. O caminho que seguiu até ali mergulhou no escuro nas duas direções. O que estava acontecendo? Aconteceu no segundo em que se teleportou ou antes enquanto observava a armadura de Gêmeos? **- O que está acontecendo aqui? **

**- Está presa na Casa de Gêmeos.** - disse rindo, levantando os braços e cruzando no ar. Selene piscou aturdida olhando aquilo. Aquela postura parecia bem familiar para ela, distraindo-se momentaneamente. Seria uma lembrança? **- Ao contrário de você, eu tenho a permissão de estar aqui pelo meu mestre!**

O cosmo que ascendeu naquele homem permitiu vislumbrá-lo. Era bonito, expressão forte e sisuda, olhos claros e cabelos acobreados (azuis se preferirem versão anime). Selene só teve tempo de cruzar os braços diante do rosto, pronto para criar uma barreira quando ouviu uma segunda voz chamando por aquele homem pronto a atacá-la de forma repreensiva. Quando viu, o segundo, também de longos cabelos acobreados num tom pouco mais escuro, segurava seu braço desfazendo sua posição de ataque.

**- O que está fazendo Kanon? Porque está fazendo isso?** - disse ele, num tom tão forte que do outro. Um olhar à sua volta e veria claramente os acessos da qual atravessou, incluindo a saída. A ilusão que havia sido criada caíra, e agora ela viu aqueles dois homens discutirem diante dela. **- Eu senti seu cosmo quando chegava em Gêmeos. O que pensa que ia fazer com ela, Kanon?**

Kanon. Aquele nome soava familiar. Ela baixou os braços, olhando aqueles dois discutindo. A imagem dele a perturbara alguns minutos antes, e agora aquele nome tão familiar. A troca de olhares de ambos, a repreensão. A imagem daqueles dois, que agora aparentavam não mais que 16 anos, remeteu há alguns anos antes, muito familiares a dois garotos num beco discutindo por um pedaço de pão roubado. Seria possível que...

**- Ah Saga, por favor! Ela chega aqui, do nada... O que ela poderia estar fazendo aqui? As amazonas não tem permissão de vir até aqui! Essas são as regras! Por que sempre tem que me censurar, Sr. Certinho?** - quase aos gritos com o outro que se mantinha sério que tentava explicar qualquer coisa em vão. Saga levava os dedos meio aos olhos como se buscasse paciência, tentando falar que o motivo que olevara vir a Gêmeos era de que a armadura de Gêmeos estava voltando para sua Casa Zodiacal e que certamente era a garota responsável por trazê-la. **- Nossa! Por que não me admira que esteja querendo limpar a barra da amazona, hein, Saga!?**

"_Saga!? Ele disse... Saga?_", pensou Selene, sentindo cada músculo do seu corpo se contrair. Sim, aqueles dois eram os irmãos que a salvaram naquela noite chuvosa, quem ela acompanhou por semanas. Naquele tempo ela não sabia, agia inconscientemente, mas ela os guiava com destino ao Santuário e chegaram até o vilarejo próximo à Ilha dos Curandeiros quando tudo se perdeu. Estava na ponte e viu quando Kanon cruzou os braços no ar e deferiu um golpe nos garotos. Ela, para impedir que ele os matasse, criou acidentalmente uma muralha de cristal que repeliu o golpe e a jogando longe em direção ao rio, separando-se deles desde então. Agora estavam ali, diante dela, os dois irmãos discutindo como naquele dia no beco que a fez roubar o pão para comerem. Ela nem mesmo percebeu que se aproximava deles, fazendo-os cessar a discussão e ganharem uma posição de postura defensiva com Kanon gritando 'Eu avisei!'.

**- Kanon? Saga! S-São vocês? Não acredito...!** - pensava alto. Eles não podia ver sua expressão, mas ela estava com os olhos vermelhos, a expressão de surpresa. Era o intento deles chegarem ao Santuário, mas encontrá-los ali em Gêmeos e serem eles a última lembrança de seu acidente? Eles reagiram estranhos, trocando olhares desconfiados, mas Saga pareceu menos arisco naquele momento que o Kanon. **- Você me perguntou qual era meu nome... é Selene! Lembra-se, Saga? Kanon, você me chamou de Saguete, na noite em que... em que...**

Os dois irmãos baixaram a guarda, olhando-a não mais com desconfiança ou como uma ameaça, mas de incredulidade. Por anos acreditavam que ela estava morta. Por mais que fosse duvidoso, como ela poderia saber aquilo? Saga recuou um passo, mas Kanon ainda não queria acreditar, exigindo algo mais quando a garota descreveu a noite em que a encontraram achando ser um garoto e a reação dele quando descobriu ser uma garota.

**- Acreditávamos que estava morta.** - disse Saga se aproximando. Antes ela mantinha o rosto coberto pelo capuz do casaco e pelos cabelos escuros, agora era uma máscara. O que ele viu uma única vez foram seus olhos. Se fosse possível sem aquela máscara... Ela entendeu. Havia regras quanto a isso, mas não podia recusar uma prova dessas. Ela levou a mão ao rsoto, baixando pouco somente a máscara. A sua franja caia sobre seu rosto, e baixando pouco somente a máscara, Saga e Kanon puderam ver seus olhos amendoados violetas e brilhantes. **- Selene? Um bonito nome. Foram quatro anos, mas valeu à pena.**

Kanon tinha os braços cruzados frente ao peito, estava recostado na pilastra. Soltou um suspiro, colocando-se ao lado do Saga, frente a garota.

**- Você nos deixou com a consciência muito pesada,viu?** - disse com repreensão, mas logo esboçando um sorriso de canto. **- Antes tar5de que nunca. Bem-vinda, Selene!**

Colocando de volta sua máscara, hesitou, mas correu de abraço aos dois irmãos, unindo-se mais uma vez e, desta vez, para nunca mais se separarem.

Ao menos, assim pensava-se naquele momento.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_NOTA ESPECIAL_**

_Fechando o primeiro Ciclo, Destinos Cruzados, agora seguiremos com a história do trio no Santuário de Atena onde novos/originais personagens farão parte deste segundo ciclo da história. Esse primeiro foi mais apresentação de Selene, no segundo vamos trabalhar pouco mais os irmãos ao meu ver e como acredito que começou toda a divergência que conhecemos durante a Saga Poseidon, do porque da transformação de Saga e da maldade de Kanon._

_O terceiro e último ciclo pretendo mostrar toda a intriga e conspiração no Santuário, mas isso será algo bem à frente. Muitas surpresas virão a partir daqui. Primeiro ciclo foi lite, a segunda pretendo pegar mais pesado em muitos conceitos, incluindo nos palavriados que acredito fazer parte de alguns personagens. Espero que gostem até aqui, comentem deixando suas críticas e o que mais esperam. Grata para quem chegou até aqui._


	7. CICLO DOIS - Interlúdio i

Ciclo Dois

**INTERLÚDIO**

* * *

.

.

Os seus olhos observavam o horizonte. Estava sentado no alto de uma pilastra que, um dia, foi parte do que seria o portal do delfos. Não era uma escalada fácil, para ser sincero era impossível com as mãos limpas por não oferecer nada que servisse de apoio às mãos e aos pés. Somente seria possível com teleporte, uma habilidade que Quine aprendeu desde muito pequeno em Jamir, terra onde nasceu e cresceu, onde treinou por muitos anos com Mu e depois com Kikki. Aquilo se tornou sua principal diversão - e também de suas 'artes' que geravam muitos castigos. Lembrar disso era nostálgico, principalmente porque diziam ter puxado sua mãe naquela habilidade em que ela se caracterizou por tão experiente. Ele sorriu ao pensar nela, tocando no livro em seu colo, o diário deixado por ela. Mais uma vez ele a abriu e leu sua dedicatória.

"**Como está a paisagem aí em cima, Quine?**", indagou alguém, fazendo ele fechar o livro e piscar aturdido. Estava sentado com uma perna para fora e outra cruzada, o que deu apoio para curvar o corpo para frente e ver Kikki mais abaixo olhando-o. O garoto sorriu de canto, colocando-se de pé e desaparecendo, surgindo instantaneamente ao lado do amigo. Kiki havia se tornado o dourado de Áries, trajando a armadura naquele momento. Apesar de estar apenas alguns dias no Santuário, conhecia bem a rotina e o amigo deveria estar fazendo alguma patrulha nas proximidades.

**- Depende de que ângulo vê as coisas. Por um lado vejo apenas ruínas, ae me viro e vejo as montanhas rochosas com a deusa Atena frente a estes zelando pelas 12 Casas Zodiacais. Aos pés do monte um monte de soldados e aspirantes treinando com chutes, socos, golpes... pff! Nada de interessante.** - dizia com certo desinteresse, gesticulando com uma das mãos enquanto a outra um dedo marcava uma página do diário.

-** Por isso olhava para o norte, para o campo das amazonas?** - perguntou Kiki com os braços cruzados e olhar de cinismo para o garoto.

- **Er... Campo das Amazonas...?** - disse com um sorriso congelado nos lábios, paralisados por alguns instantes por aquilo. De fato, ele estava realmente sentado olhando em direção ao norte do Santuário, onde seria o campo de treinamento das mulheres, motivo que o levou subir até o alto da pilastra para melhor visualizar o caminho. Temendo que fosse erroneamente interpretado, balançou as mãos frente ao corpo para Kiki para que ele não pensasse qualquer algo negativo dele quanto aquilo. ** NÃO PENSE BESTEIRAS! E-eu... Eu só... Eu só estava querendo saber onde era, nada mais que isso!**

**- Eu imagino porque. Era onde certamente ela treinava e onde instruiu alguns cavaleiros.** - comentou Kiki fechando momentaneamente os olhos e sorrindo com o jeito envergonhado de Quine. Sabia o quanto ele era sacana, mas pegá-lo daquele jeito era o que ele não esperava e isso que tornava a cena cômica. **- Relaxa! Eu imaginei que o encontraria aqui... e com o diário.**

Quine piscou, baixando os braços e tornando a ficar sério, mas ainda com um sorriso no rosto, Levantou a mão que segurava o diário marcado com o dedo e soltou um suspiro.

**- Ah sim. Estive compenetrado lendo de quando ela chegou aqui e como foi seu primeiro ano no Santuário, sobre o campo das amazonas, a máscara, os treinamentos... Sabia que ela comentava cada dia?** - disse olhando para Kiki, sentindo-se um bobo e coçando a nuca. **- Ao menos nos primeiros meses, depois por semana... Ela passava um tempo escrevendo um pouco sobre tudo, se é que me entende. Como se quisesse deixar algo... pra mim.**

Aquelas últimas palavras foram um tanto embargadas, mas Quine respirou fundo engolindo algum vestígio de lágrima enquanto olhava ao seu redor. Cerrou os olhos, levando a mão à altura do fronte para bloquear o pouco do sol da tarde - uma vez que estava quase que de frente para posição que estava a se pôr e vendo alguém de cabelos compridos escuros parado mais adiante, trazendo uma urna nas costas. Por alguns instante teve a impressão de que aquela pessoa os observava, voltando a caminhar em direção às Casas Zodiacais. Perguntou a Kiki quem ele era. O Carneiro dourado, que até então mantinha os braços cruzados, se virou e viu quem era. Descruzou os braços, deixando pendido para o lado.

**- Okentos, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Cancer. Ele é o tipo 'lobo solitário', não se envolve com ninguém. Estava fora em missão, chegou hoje e estava a falara com ele quando o vi aqui. Olhando-o, lembrei que preciso voltar pra Casa de Áries.** - Quine ficou a olhá-lo por alguns instantes antes de se voltar para Kiki, alternando entre o amigo e ao Campo das Amazonas. Era como se Kiki estivesse lendo seus pensamentos - e ele realmente podia, mas não era preciso fazer isso. **- Não preciso lembrar que àquela área é de acesso restrito às amazonas. Embora esteja há poucos dias aqui, já conhece as regras...** - disse apontando para o diário.** - Mas se bem lembro, o treinamento começa antes do amanhecer, levando a concluir que ela se retiram cedo para descansar e pode acontecer dos novatos... se perderem?**

Apenas os olhos de Quine giraram naquele momento fitando o amigo de soslaio - uma mão segurando o diário e a outra na altura da nuca. UM sorriso nasceu em seu rosto ao ouvir aquilo. Não era preciso dizer mais nada. Uma troca de olhares era o suficiente para que o recado fosse transmitido e Kiki seguiu caminhando até às Casas Zodiacais.

Quine brincou com um pedaço de pedra junto ao chão antes de chutá-lo longe, observando o horizonte, em direção ao Campo das Amazonas. Tão logo o sol daria lugar a noite e o Santuário mergulharia no silêncio. Alguns poucos treinavam de fato, restando apenas os soldados fazendo patrulhas, o que não seria nenhum problema para ele. Dentro do rapaz havia um misto de ansiedade e curiosidade. Abriu novamente o diário e viu as exatas coordenadas, algo da qual ele assimilava com perfeição. Não havia como errar o caminho. Esperava apenas que ainda existisse, que se encontrasse no local marcado.

Fechou os olhos e desapareceu, ressurgindo no copo da pilastra onde estava antes, mantendo-se de pé e olhando o campo das amazonas, depois para o céu e se sentou. Esperaria, aguardaria o tempo que precisasse. Sorriu, tocando na capa do diário. A cada página ele conhecia sua mãe que o deixara ainda muito cedo, mas que parecia ter deixado um guia para toda a vida.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_NOTA ESPECIAL_**

_A cada novo ciclo será iniciado com um Interlúdio - podendo haver alguns 'capítulos perdidos' meio a este segundo ciclo que acredito ser pouco maior que o primeiro que foi mais uma introdução de tudo. Precisava fazer o encontro, desencontro e reencontro desses três personagens que protagonizam _Memórias_. _

_Ressalva para alguns personagens que surgirão ao longo deste novo ciclo, mesclando os oficiais de Saint Seiya cânon da série com uma suposta nova geração inspirada em amigos do mundo Fake Saint Seiya com quem interajo no Facebook, não deixando de ser uma homenagem a cada um que me inspira, incentiva. Claro, que também, críticas de todos são bem vindas. Leiam, favoritem, indiquem, compartilhem, comentem! Agradeço a todos que acompanham essa fic. _

_OBRIGADA!_


	8. CICLO DOIS - Dualidade (pt 1)

Ciclo Dois - Capítulo I

**DUALIDADE**

* * *

.

.

Um fim de manhã já bem quente. O sol castigava a região arenosa em que as montanhas impediam a maior transição dos ventos que pudesse arejar aquela área tomada de ruínas com tantas histórias. Os turistas visitavam o lugar, tiravam fotografias, transitavam por toda a área sem imaginar o que acontecia alguns quilômetros adiantes: jovens em árduos treinamentos visando um dia conquistar sua sagrada armadura e sagrar-se um cavaleiro da deusa Atena - que ainda não havia nascido. Pela matemática do tempo, isso poderia acontecer a qualquer instante. Até seu nascimento no mundo dos homens, todos se preparavam para recebê-la e buscando ser o melhor... e não era diferente com aqueles dois.

Mesmo cercado de ruínas e tantas regiões arenosas e montanhosas, existiam ainda alguns vales envolta do Santuário - no Jardim dos Mortos e a caminho de Rodório que permitia acesso à Star Hill e à Fonte de Atena, estes dois bem mais distantes do centro do Santuário. O Campo das amazonas também era uma área arborizada, mas também com um grande campo aberto para os treinos e sempre muito bem utilizado. Havia jovens das mais diferentes idades e origens, mas todas se tornavam iguais pelas máscaras que cobriam seus rostos. Mesmo somente entre mulheres, a máscara era uma obrigação, jamais devendo ser removida. Selene vestira sua no momento que chegou ali no Santuário acompanhado de Arles e Mu, jurado na lei das amazonas.

_Eu, Selene, abandono aqui meu papel de mulher,_

_tornando-se agora uma serva leal à Atena,_

_a deusa da Guerra Estratégica e da Sabedoria._

_Juro seguir a Lei da Máscara, aceitando toda_

_e qualquer punição da violação do código_

_firmado pelas Amazonas de Atena._

Cada amazona e aspirante tinha sua máscara, uma singular para cada que tornaram suas identidades. A remoção da máscara era motivo de 'vergonha', quase como se tivesse sido exposta nua, e algo condenável ao código das amazonas instituída na antiguidade, nas primeiras Guerras Santas. As máscara era um meio das mulheres se igualarem aos homens no campo de batalha, uma vez que homens tinham a regra de jamais ferir uma mulher. A máscara era, acima de tudo, um símbolo de renúncia à sua feminilidade e representava uma nova vida como uma guerreira de Atena. Dentre as amazonas, a remoção representaria amor ou ódio aquele que viu seu rosto, e em ambos os casos a destruição da amazona.

No primeiro momento havia o estranhamento. Afinal, como reconhecer as expressões de alguém mascarado? Selene descobriria isso de maneira rotineira, reconhecendo por ações e gestos os sentimentos de alegria ao descontentamento, e isso também era reconhecido pelos jovens aspirantes do sexo masculino que, algumas vezes, compartilhavam de um mesmo campo de treinamento no delfos. Se a vergonha antes era por vagar mascarada pelos corredores e pátios, logo se tornaria um hábito comum de um estranhamento que pareceu jamais existir.

Não havia exceções para a remoção da máscara, mas para Selene houve uma única vez, mas jamais a removeu por completo. Havia sim o desejo, mas ela não poderia passar por cima do código. Olhando a máscara sobre a mesa rústica de madeira, tivera uma pequena vontade de 'esquecê-la' ali, mas havia se tornado algo tão habitual que era impossível esquecer! Vestiu a máscara, apanhou a cesta que arrumara com duas pequenas trouxas, apanhou os cantis de água e saiu, desaparecendo antes mesmo de atravessar a porta.

**.oOo.**

O impulso do salto foi alto, mas por pouco não foi atingido por um chute de seu adversário no rosto se não tivesse bloqueado com os braços. A sua sorte foi poder apoiar-se no tronco de uma árvore e 'empurrá-la' para alcançar as suas costas e tentar um golpe, mas errou por pouco. O seu adversário abaixou-se afastando as pernas, flexionando uma e esticando a outra enquanto apoiava as duas mãos no chão. Este, aproveitando-se daquela abertura pelo golpe, levantou o corpo e girou para golpear seu oponente mantendo as mãos no chão. O intento de atingi-lo foi conquistado fazendo-o rodar e cuspir sangue. Colocou-se de pé com um impulso das mãos e ambos ficaram a se encarar - um deles com a boca suja de sangue. Um vento soprou esvoaçando os longos cabelos daqueles dois, deixando à mostra os rostos de expressões duras e belas que traziam leves marcas daquele treinamento de toda a manhã.

**- Está dando abertura demais para o inimigo e isso pode ser um grande erro, Kanon.** - comentou Saga um tanto ofegante. Transpirava, com o cabelo colando no rosto. Mantinha a posição de ataque e esperando uma ação qualquer de seu irmão que rua com aquela situação. **- Tem relaxado demais com os treinamentos.**

**- Não começa, Saga!** - respondeu Kanon com um sorriso de canto, olhar malicioso para o irmão enquanto limpava o canto da boca por conta do golpe que recebeu. Também estava arfando, suado em demasia, e a blusa que vestia denotava isso com mancha abaixo das axilas e pouco cima do peito. Tentou prender os cabelos, mas estes se soltavam e voavam com o vento. **- Apenas já estou cansado! Treinamento a manhã inteira. Estou com sede e fome. Eu não sou uma máquina! Até você está cansado, mas nunca quer admitir porque é o 'Senhor Perfeição'!** - comentou com sarcasmo, desfazendo a posição de luta e deixando notório a irritação em sua voz.

**- Pff! Não tente justificar seus erros, Kanon. Tem faltado os treinamentos a semana toda ou enrolado sempre que pode, e quando aparece está sempre com pressa. Está sempre fugindo das responsabilidades!** - Saga desfez a posição de luta e deu uns passos à frente e olhando incisivo para o irmão que cruzava os braços, desviando o olhar para os lados. **- Será que nunca vai entender e objetivo de tudo isso?** - Saga bufava enquanto abria os braços, curvando o corpo para frente e apoiando nas pernas.

**- Acabou com esse seu discurso? Mas, tudo bem...** - Kanon relaxou os braços e se posicionou novamente, deixando seu cosmo emanar naquele momento, chamando a atenção de Saga que se colocou novamente ereto e olhando-o sério para saber seu intento. -** Vamos ousar pouco mais, o que acha? Não diz que estou relaxando? Pois vamos treinar de verdade, Saga... Como dois futuros cavaleiros.**

Saga nada disse, apenas o observava de maneira incisiva e se colocando em posição de luta. Arregalou os olhos quando Kanon avançou sobre ele numa velocidade surpreendentemente rápida para golpeá-lo, sendo preciso usar os dois braços para fazer o bloqueio e esquivar-se. Saga também ascendeu seu cosmo e aumentara seu movimento para golpear o irmão que esquivou-se, girando o corpo para bloqueá-lo com o joelho e mais uma vez bloqueado com os punhos de Saga que subiram para acertar seu rosto, mas também bloqueado por Kanon com seu braço direito. O choque entre os dois era surpreendentemente forte, sentido a metros de distância.

Quando surgiu no campo, os pés de Selene tocaram suavemente o chão, sentindo aquele choque de cosmo. Porém, aquilo não a assustou, apenas a fez suspirar e levar a mão ao fronte enquanto maneava negativamente. "_Será que nunca aprendem!? Já estão brigando de novo?_", pensou enquanto caminhava rápido até à clareira e assistindo ao movimento de ambos. Qualquer um que chegasse ali se surpreenderia, pois eram movimento além do que um humano normal seria capaz de executar. Num dado momento, Selene precisou criar uma espécie de escudo por conta dos golpes que se chocaram. Por ter sido algo surpresa, não conteve o grito e soltando a sexta no chão. Somente aquilo fez os dois pararem e olhá-la, encarando-se e desvencilhando-se por estarem segurando o punho do outro. Por um instante, uma trégua.

**.oOo.**

**- Já não era sem tempo... Estava faminto!** - comentou Kanon recebendo seu prato enrolado de Selene.

**- Não seja inconveniente, Kanon. Ela não tem obrigação nenhuma de trazer comida.** - disse Saga, ainda irritado com a atitude do irmão quando recebeu o prato de Selene e se calando. A mão dos dois se tocaram suavemente, receosos, ambos trocando olhares, mas desviando segundos depois.

**- Ah, não é nada! Eu sei que treinam aqui, Atrasei hoje porque meu treinamento exigiu demais e fui a Rodório. Também trouxe água pra vocês.** - disse entregando os cantis e sentando-se num tronco mais afastado enquanto assistia aos dois comerem. Kanon se surpreendeu pelo cozido. **- Espero que goste! Mais uma razão para demorar. **

**- Essa carne, Selene...** - dizia Saga quando já foi interrompido por Kanon que comentava o quão bom estava. **- Selene, você não roubou isso, não é?**

**- Não ligue, Selene. O Saga hoje está mais chato que o de costume. Está irritante!** - Kanon meteu a colher na boca, apreciando o cozido.

Selene apenas quebrou a cabeça para o lado, rindo de modo contido e garantido que não havia roubado nada, mas caçado em seu treinamento naquela manhã. Sabia o que Saga pensava disso, lembrando de quando roubou aquele pão na vila enquanto ele e Saga brigavam naquele beco. Desde que se reencontraram em Gêmeos há um ano, passaram muitas tardes juntos relembrando aqueles tempos. Foram poucas semanas, mas o suficiente para reunir histórias até que foram separados naquela fatídica noite na ponte da qual já visitaram numa das festas no vilarejo.

Ninguém tinha conhecimento da relação daqueles três, mas não porque queriam manter aquilo às escondidas, apenas não queriam gerar comentários maldosos que muito acontecia - afinal, relacionamento entre amazonas e cavaleiros era expressamente proibido. Aquele campo onde treinavam era dentro dos limites do Santuários, mas bem afastado dos centros de treinamentos existentes e num ponto mais elevado, oferecendo uma vista fantástica para os templos zodiacais e da deusa Atena. Era o local preferido para treinarem, algumas vezes com ela própria.

**- Poderia... qualquer dia... comer com a gente, Selene. Eu não ligaria. **- comentou Kanon acabando de engolir uma colherada e abrindo o cantil para um longo gole. Selene o fitara, mostrando-se desconcertada, contraindo os dedos sobre os joelhos. **- Ah vai, uma vez, não dará em nada! **

**- Você conhece o código das amazonas, Kanon. Ela não pode remover a máscara! **- responde Saga imediatamente baixando a colher e fitando o irmão de maneira incisiva e tom repreensão. **- Por que ainda insiste com isso?**

Selene suspirou. Mais uma vez iam iniciar uma discussão, alternando seu olhar entre os dois irmãos, chamando por eles em vão.

**- Regra mais idiota! Somos nós dois, Saga, ela nos conhece bem antes daqui. Não vejo onde há problema nisso - **replicava Kanon em imediato às palavras do irmão, e antes que que Saga pudesse responder novamente, Kanon se levantou de maneira abrupta, quase que jogando a vasilha sobre Selene que estacionou o objeto no ar e deixando pousar calmamente em seu colo.

Saga até mesmo se levantou reafirmando da regra que Kanon insistia quebrar desde o tempo de **Sólon**, seu antigo mestre e Cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Os dois irmãos passaram a se encarar por aqueles breves segundos. Selene viu quando Kanon fechou os punhos e virou as costas bufando. A garota nem percebeu que já estava de pé olhando os dois naquele estado tão tenso.

**- Já chega desses discursos por hoje, Saga. Não estou com paciência! **- dizia caminhando em direção de Selene, ficando às suas costas, segurando em sua cintura.A garota se assustou com aquilo, sentindo seu rosto queimar naquele instante por baixo da máscara. **- Obrigado pelo almoço, Selene. estava... delicioso!** - e a beijava no rosto, sobre a máscara e sorri em direção do irmão e se afasta,dando risinhos abafados.

Saga assistia aquilo, fechando fortemente seus punhos, deixando um cosmo emanar sorrateiramente, mas te conteve, quebrando apenas a colher que usava e virando o olhar para o lado. Aquela reação do mais velho não foi percebido pela garota porque havia se virando em direção de Kanon e vendo-o partir, sumindo conforme descia o monte. Voltou sua atenção ao Saga somente quando ouviu passos dele na grama e sobre as folhas secas das árvores, olhando em direção do Santuário. O seu pratio estava pela metade, deixado sobre o tronco da qual estava sentado antes enquanto comia.

**- Saga? Ahn, e-eu... Desculpe!** **- **disse selene tentando se desculpar, mas pelo que? Ela não havia entendido nada do que aconteceu naquele momento.

**- Não tem o porque de se desculpar. Não tem nada haver com isso. **- respondeu ele ainda de costas, de modo bem ríspido, de braços cruzados, olhar fechado e expressão séria enquanto seus longos cabelos esvoaçavam com a brisa. **- Kanon sempre foi um irresponsável e acha que todos são como ele.**

**- Ele não falou aquilo por mal e eu... bem, ele sempre fica jogando comigo sobre a máscara. Eu não ligo, Saga... Ele apenas brinca com isso, querendo te irritar. Não leve ele à sério...**

**- Por que está sempre tentando justificar as atitudes dele, Selene?** - indagou Saga cortando-a abruptamente, olhando-a de modo incisivo por cima dos ombros. Aquele olhar fez Selene recuar um passom um tanto surpresa, engolindo a seco. **- Não é a primeira vez que faz isso. Está sempre acobertando as ações dele!**

**- Sa-Saga... Eu... e-eu... **

**- Eu sei o que ocupa tanto o tempo do Kanon. O que ele vai fazer no Campo das Amazonas, Selene? Diga-me, o que!?** - Saga estava quase de frente a Selene, percebendo a garota encolhida, um tanto surpresa por aquela atitude do irmão mais velho que percebeu o que fazia. Não era preciso ver o rosto de Selene para perceber que ela estava assustada com aquele seu comportamento. Nem mesmo Saga percebeu sua atitude. "_Droga!"_, pensou ele naquele momento. **- Selene, desculpe. E-eu... Eu fiquei nervoso... **

Ele recuou alguns passos, levando a mão ao fronte e a outra na altura do quadril. De fato, o clima ficara bem tenso e Saga sentiu o sangue ferver há poucos minutos. Sentiu um toque das mãos quentes de Selene em seu braço e ela estendendo o cantil de água, pedindo para que bebesse. Ele tomou o cantil, olhando para ela.

**- Tudo bem, não fique assim, tá bom?** - dizia ela com a voz tranquila e serena de sempre, fazendo aquele semblante sério de Saga dar lugar a um ar mais relaxado enquanto se desculpa por descontar nela sua frustração com Kanon naquele momento. **- Tudo bem, esquece isso, tá bom? Só acho que vocês dois tem discutido demais ultimamente. Toda vez que os encontro estão discutindo! O que está acontecendo com vocês?**

Saga não respondeu. Ficou a olhá-la por mais alguns instantes e desviou o olhar para baixo, fechando os olhos e se voltando de costas, afastando-se. Apanhou sua vasilha em silêncio, amarrando com o pano com qual o encobria, mudo. Ouviu passos próximos e Selene chamar-lhe mais uma vez, perguntando mais uma vez...

-** Nada!** - respondeu de modo ríspido. ** - Não está acontecendo nada. Kanon e eu sempre tivemos nossas diferenças, pensamos diferentes. Já deveria saber disso...** - findou suas palavras e se virando, percebendo que as mãos delas estavam a tocá-lo quando respondeu, vendo-a recolher os braços 'surpresa' enquanto o encarava e, depois, baixar a cabeça, assentindo. "_Como posso ser tão idiota? Droga! Droga!_".

**- Ahn... Tudo bem. Tudo bem...** - disse num tom levemente triste e recolhendo a vasilha de suas mãos e recuando, apanhando aquele deixado por Kanon que ela deixou cair quando se levantou vendo os dois irmãos se encarando.

Saga teve certeza que ela estava quase a chorar naquele momento. Por duas vezes fora ríspido e grosseiro com ela por uma atitude imatura e provocadora do irmão, e descontara aquela sua raiva na pessoa errada, em Selene. Ela era a última pessoa da qual esperava magoar. Respirou fundo e se aproximando, tocando-a no braço, segurando-a e puxando-a, não com força. Os dois ficaram frente a frente, encarando-se num breve silêncio.

-** Persoe-me! **- os olhos de Saga brilhavam para Selene - **Eu tenho andado muito estressado e Kanon... Hum... Ele tem ajudado muito e... **- engole a seco, respirando fundo. Por um instante sentiu sua boca secar. Soltou vagarosamente os dedos até que largasse seu braço. Não houe reação de Selene que continuava a observá-lo. **- E acabei por descontar minhas frustrações em você, me desculpe. **

**- Tudo bem, Saga. Foi também... uma impertinência minha.** - o tom de sua voz foi calmo e sereno, diferente daquele de poucos instantes. Ela buscou por sua mão, segurando com as suas, fazendo Saga olhá-la ainda mais intensamente. **- Apenas tenho me preocupado bastante com vocês dois... Têm brigado demais! Mas...** - respira fundo, baixando levemente a cabeça e assentindo em concordância - **Eu não vou insistir mais. Apenas quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim, tudo bem?**

Sim, ele sabia que podia confiar, e aquilo era o que o deixava mais tenso. Fechou os olhos por um sentimento de culpa de não poder-lhe falar o que tanto sentia e o que tanto queria. Ao menos, quanto aquele assunto, Kanon estava a cumprir com sua palavra...

**.oOo.**

**- É melhor não!**- disse Saga mergulhando a cabeça numa pira de pedra com água da nascente de uma rochosa.

A pira de pedra havia se formado com a queda de água que um dia foi mai intenso, mas agora era um fio de água constante que caía e criando uma larga bacia de ao menos 1m de profundidade com diâmetro de quase 2m. Estava um tarde quente, com sol castigando a todos, a ponto do suor servir de catalisador e queimar a pele levemente avermelhada e deixando marcas da blusa pouco abaixo do pescoço e nos braços. Ele tomou uma pequena cumbuca feita de latão e encheu de água para jogar na cabeça visando se refrescar.

**- Não há porque de preocupá-la com isso.** - enxugou o rosto com a mão e largou a cumbuca boiando nas águas cristalinas, Retirou a blusa que vestia, esta molhada pelo banho que tomara, e exibindo um dorso com peitoral malhado devido aos exercícios e treinamentos Tinha alguns arranhões recentes, outras cicatrizes bem invisíveis, mas que não excluía a beleza daquele físico malhado e barriga definida. **- Ela não precisa saber disso.**

**- Quanto a isso, estou de acordo.** - respondeu Kanon que já estava sem sua blusa e enxugava o suor, esperando Saga se afastar para ele tomar um banho, com um mesmo porte físico e definições. **- Ao menos, uma vez, concordamos em alguma coisa, hum?** - sorri de maneira provocativa para o irmão que fica a observá-lo sério. - **Apenas precisamos ser precavidos e não criar suspeitas quanto a isso. **

**- Sim, não podemos deixar uma margem para suspeitas. Não será fácil esconder isso dela sabendo de suas habilidades telepáticas. precisamos ser cautelosos ao extremo. De minha parte não haverá problemas, e espero que de você também não.**

**.oOo.**

Aquela conversa aconteceu há algumas semanas, e ao longo destas a convivência dos três tornava-se cada vez mais tensa, sobretudo com as investidas de Kanon que parecia buscar sempre provocá-lo de alguma forma, sobretudo na presença de Selene com aquelas investidas como daquela tarde. Naquele momento sentiu o ímpeto de contar aquilo e algo mais, mas não o fez. Ao contrário disso, ele jogou suas frustrações sobre ela, algo da qual não queria. Embora apenas omitissem, sentia enganá-la escondendo aquilo, principalmente ao dizer que poderia confiar nela. Aquilo deixava uma sensação horrível!

"Saga!?", ouviu ela chamar-lhe. Por um instante se perdeu em pensamentos, piscando e se voltando para ela que o chamava, já com o cesto em mãos. Ouviu ela rir baixinho e sorriu.

**- Tem treinamento para agora à tarde? Pensei que podíamos treinar juntos já que meu parceiro simplesmente foi embora.** - disse cruzando os braços e esperando pela resposta dela. Houve certa hesitação, mas quando a viu colocar o cesto no chão, sabia da resposta.

**- Não, estou liberada para o resto da tarde. Buscaria um treino com as amazonas, mas ainda temos uma revanche, não é mesmo?** - disse ela se aproximando e estalando os dedos.

**- Sim, é verdade. Não pense que facilitarei como na última vez.** - e cria a posição de luta perante Selene que avançou contra ele.

Entre um descanso e outro nos intervalos, ficaram a treinar golpes ao longo de toda aquela tarde. Eram apenas golpes físicos, sem hesitação, como verdadeiros guerreiros. Cada um buscava usar suas habilidades, e estas de maneira cuidadosa que ajudava no controle do cosmo e da força empregada no ataque. Sendo Selene capaz de criar uma barreira, Saga utilizava disso para concentrar seu poder de ataque, assim como ela de empregar em seu escudo de defesa. Algumas vezes ambos eram golpeados, mas não impediam de continuar. Nos ataques físicos ajudava ambos em prever os golpes e no ritmo dos movimentos. Os teleportes da aprendiz era sempre um excelente recurso estratégico, garantindo defesa e ataque, e à Saga prever as investidas do inimigo.

O treinamento de ambos somente parou no fim da tarde, quando o céu perdia seu tom azul e ganhavam tons púrpuras e laranja com o pôr do sol. Ambos estavam sentados, lado a lado, observando o Santuário à distância. Os dois bebericavam de seus cantis de água, com Saga virando o rosto quando ela removeu a máscara e voltando a olhá-la após avisar da reposição.

**- Adoro este lugar. Assistir o sol se pôr por trás do Templo de Atena é uma visão única! **- comentou ele olhando para frente. Saga lançou um olhar demorado, depois baixou a cabeça observando o mesmo ponto que ela. **- Lembro quando subia no topo daquele prédio para assistir o nascer e pôr do sol, mas a imagem daqui é linda!**

**- O que foi aquele prédio?** - indagou ele fitando-a, encolhendo as pernas para se sentar em posição de lótus.

- **Era o orfanato onde vivia até que um incêndio a destruiu.** - contava sem desviar os olhos do templo, vendo o sol desaparecer pouco a pouco. Encolheu as pernas, abraçando-o.** - Ninguém sabe como começou o fogo. Lembro de corrermos pelo corredor tomado pela fumaça até chegar a frente do prédio e ver as chamas nas janelas. Condenaram o prédio e fomos removidos para um abrigo até que sermos mandados para outra instituição, mas como éramos muitos, seríamos separados sendo enviados para vários... e então fugimos.**

Selene se calou por breves instantes lembrando daquele episódio, de quando ela e outras seis crianças fugiram na calada da noite e se refugiando no prédio onde se conheceram e jurado jamais se separarem. Permaneceram escondidos ali por dias até que as buscas cessaram e vivendo na cidade com pequenos roubos. Foram dois longos e saudosos anos até àquela noite chuvosa quando abordados por aqueles garotos, e ela estaria morta se não fossem Saga e Kanon.

**- Você ou Kanon nunca falam muito de vocês... **- Saga se surpreendeu com aquilo, olhando-a de soslaio sem nada a dizer - **Seja o que for que os levaram ali, devo minha vida aos dois. Jamais vou esquecer do Kanon surgindo numa voadora sobre aquele garoto e você surgir bem na minha frente.**

**- Hum... É verdade. Parece que nossos destinos se cruzaram naquele momento, e nem mesmo a ponte foi capaz de nos separar.**

Disse voltando seu olhar para ela de maneira contemplativa. Selene baixoui a cabeça e se voltou para ele, com ambos trocando olhares por alguns minutos até que começasse a escurecer e os dois deveriam seguir para seus descansos. Saga a acompanhou até uma proximidade segura no campo das amazonas, deixando Selene e voltando para o Santuário. Durante o caminho de volta, seus pensamentos se perdiam , deixando-o caminhar por si só até perceber estar no delfos (coliseu) e sentando-se num dos degraus e ficando a observar o pátio agora vazio. Respirou fundo e engoliu a seco até que baixou a cabeça e observando a mão da qual Selene segurou e sorriu de canto, fechando o punho suavemente e levando a altura dos lábios. O dia estava cada vez mais próximo.

**.oOo.**

Os corredores estavam entregues à penumbra, com a pouca luz proveniente do céu estrelado e da lua cheia que invadia as janelas. Os passos surdos ecoavam pelo corredor de modo cauteloso, livre de despertar suspeitas. A cada passo aquele homem de vestimentas nobres escuras denotava sua silhueta imponente numa túnica em que ela reconhecia muito bem. Ele trazia algo em sua mão, escondida na longa manga de sua vestimenta. Ao de encontro com a luz, reluziu um fio dourado que logo se perdeu no escuro, e naquele momento, seus passos foram interrompidos, momento da qual seu rosto era parcialmente cortado pela luz. Ele usava uma máscara escura como de sua túnica, mas o elmo criava uma sombra na altura dos olhos. A mão, livre do objeto, foi ao rosto e removeu a máscara, e os olhos fechados quando abertos eram malignos, tomado por ódio, num vermelho sangue que refletiu a luz da noite até que tudo se perdesse novamente na escuridão.

Um pequeno caderno foi ao chão juntamente com o lápis que rolou até próximo de uma cadeira. Selene despertara assustada e transpirava. levara a mão no peito, arfando. Levantou-se com dificuldade e foi até à mesa no outro canto, tateando a mesa até conseguir encontrar um recipiente de barro onde guardava a água que sempre estocava em casa. Procurou por um copo, derrubando-o e enchendo este, molhando a mesa e o chão devido as mãos trêmulas pelo pesadelo. Bebeu a metade do copo num só gole, conseguindo fazer a respiração voltar aos poucos. Ficou apoiada na mesa por cerca de 5-10 minutos, até que sentisse as pernas suficientemente fortes para voltar à cama. preparando-se para deitar, observou o céu estrelado pela janela no momento que uma estrela cortava um quadrante.

**- Pegasus...?**

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

_Continua..._

* * *

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_No próximo capítulo, a tensão entre os irmãos pé crescente. É também o começo de ingresso de novos personagens. Será que reconhece quem eles são?_

_PS: Sinto pela demora, mas como dividi esse capítulo em dois, esta semana já entra mais um capítulo, Não deixem de comentar, favoritar e indicar. Obrigado a todos!_


	9. CICLO DOIS - Dualidade (pt 2)

**DUALIDADE**

* * *

.

.

**- Ainda acho que deveria falar com ele sobre isso.** - comentou Mu caminhando ao lado de Selene. Carregava com ele uma urna em suas costas que, pelas insígnias, deveria ser armadura de Escultor, enquanto em uma das mãos trazia um saquinho feito de pele e amarrado. **- Não é a primeira vez que tem esse sonho e ele poderia ajudar interpretá-lo.**

**- Ah, não quero preocupar o mestre Arles com uma bobagem dessas. Contei apenas o que acreditei ser mais importante por hora que foi da estrela cortando o quadrante de Pegasus.** - comentou Selene acompanhando-o com certa pressa. **- Isso pode dizer que em breve Atena estará conosco não? Se isso é um sinal para o nascimento de Pegasus...**

**- Sim. Pegasus está sempre acompanhando Atena. Sempre foi assim, e é exatamente por essa sua habilidade de interpretar as estrelas que também foi trazida pra cá, Selene. É a única que tem permissão de ir à Star Hill, uma permissão que nem mesmo eu tenho.**

Os dois avançaram até a primeira Casa Zodiacal, Áries, onde havia algumas armaduras montadas e por demais danificadas. Mu deixou a urna no chão e puxou as correntes, abrindo esta para recolher as ferramentas, tomando emprestado algo que lembrava um martelo. despejou um pouco de pó de estrelas de maneira cuidadosa sobre as rachaduras e ambos ficaram a contemplar aquela mágica. Era como se os pequenos grãos recriassem o material criando ligamentos, como uma 'casca de ferida' na armadura. O martelo seria para corrigir essas pequenas falhas e deixá-las 'novas' outra vez. Era um espetáculo da qual ele e Selene sempre gostaram de apreciar.

As armaduras Cinzel e Escultor eram as únicas a oferecer essas ferramentas, sendo para casos de reparação mais corriqueiros e 'rápido'. O pó de estrelas era um material conhecido apenas pelos lemurianos, único compatível com o forja que originou as armaduras - o gamando, capaz de oferecer resistência, e o oricalco, proporcionando a energia. Embora as armaduras fossem capazes de se regenerar por si só, os violentos embates acabavam por retardar ou mesmo interromper esse processo, sendo necessário uma reparação auxiliada pelo pó de estrelas. Contudo, em casos mais extremos uma armadura poderia 'morrer', perdendo sua cor e brilho. Nesses casos, um percentual de sangue é necessário para revivê-las, para então dar início ao processo de reparação.

**- Talvez tenha razão. Em outro momento direi, também senti que ele o mestre estava muito preocupado...** - comentou Selene após algum tempo assistindo aquela 'mágica' nas armaduras junto de Mu. Sentou-se sobre uma das urnas fechadas, ao seu lado, observando-o trabalhar. **- Acredito que seja devido esses conflitos no Santuário.**

**- Sim, eu tive conhecimento do que está acontecendo. **- Mu a olhou por alguns instantes interrompendo sua ação, soltando um suspiro. **- A xenofobia no Santuário tem crescido bastante e isso tem preocupado o mestre Shion. Isso jamais tinha acontecido antes. A diversidade sempre foi característico no Santuário, não entendo porque tudo isso.**

De fato, nada daquilo tinha qualquer justificativa. A hostilidade que se espalhava no Santuário estava a provocar muitos problemas. Tratava-se de uma mentalidade de uma Europa pós-guerra, recuperando-se sua autonomia e a própria economia de dividendos após uma guerra de proporções mundiais. No Santuário, estava crescente a antipatia e aversão aos estrangeiros que chegavam ao Santuário, havendo perseguições por parte de alguns grupos, chegando a níveis alarmantes de humilhações. Alguns chegaram a ser presos ou banidos por crimes que infringiam as leis do Santuário, mas isso nada parecia intimidar.

Ela refletia sobre isso, assim como também o que havia conversado com Mu acerca de seu sonho naquela noite. Suas mãos ainda tremiam, e talvez ele estivesse certo de que devesse contar a Arles sobre aquilo. Poderia ser sinal de algo? Suspirou e deu mais alguns passos até ouvir gritos e sons vindo de um dos campos à frente. Sim, estava acontecendo de novo, e acelerou seus passos até se transformar numa corrida.

.

.

No campo mais à frente, havia cerca de 10 garotas, das quais cinco estavam a cercar uma garota de cabelos curtos ruivos e já tinha a máscara quebrada na altura dos olhos, evidenciando ser uma oriental. Ela tentava lutar, mas era em vão naquele círculo covarde de cinco meninas avançando contra ela enquanto outra, essa de cabelos mais longos até altura dos ombros e uma máscara um tanto intimidadora com presas que lembravam de um vampiro, apenas ficava a assistir aquela cena de braços cruzados. Outras três meninas apenas assistiam, intimidada, embora uma delas pedia pra parar. Cada vez que esta avançava era impedida por uma das garotas.

**- Ela precisa aprender a ser forte. Ela não quer ser uma amazona, então precisa entender como as coisas funcionam aqui.**

A oriental foi ao chão com um golpe, fazendo sua máscara ficar em pedaço e abrir uma ferida na têmpora. tentava se levantar, mas estava fraca, cambaleando e caindo ajoelhada. Ao levantar a cabeça, viu que sua algoz avançava mais uma vez, mas se surpreendeu com o vulto que surgiu na sua frente e impedindo o golpe. Selene havia se teleportado para sua frente, momento exato para segurar o punho da garota. Virou sua mão e a arremessou a metros de distância abrindo uma vala no chão. As outras se surpreenderam com sua chegada, mas não a intimidaram, avançando sobre ela.

A primeira tentou um golpe direto, facilmente esquivado por Selene que moveu-se para o lado e, num giro de balé, golpeou suas costas com uma força que a fez cair sobre a outra que bloqueava a passagem da jovem que pedia o fim daquilo, permitindo que avançasse até a oriental. Outras duas recuaram para perto da 'vampira' que descruzou os braços, impedindo que as duas avançassem, As outras três se contorciam de dor.

**- O que acha que está fazendo, garota? Não é a primeira vez que se intromete onde não foi chamada!** - disse a 'vampira' num tom grave e incisivo, vendo a oriental ser socorrida pelas outras. Agora era Selene a servir de barreira. **- Hunf! Não me admira que essa menina seja uma fraca, uma vergonha para as amazonas.**

**- Está passando dos limites, Geisty. O que acha que estavam fazendo?** - indagou Selene ignorando as risadinhas. As outras meninas já estavam de pé, ao lado de suas colegas.

**- O que acha que estávamos fazendo? Treinando. Isso aqui não é um campo de treino, não?**

As palavras de Geisty eram de puro veneno e sarcasmo, com as risadas ganhando mais força daquelas que a acompanhava. Selene, por sua vez, apenas a observou de maneira lamentável por aquela atitude. Observou a garota que cobria o rosto, mesmo com as meninas dizendo não ser sua culpa. Respirou fundo e se voltou para Geisty e suas meninas.

**- Treinamento? Chamam isso de treinamento? O que vejo foi um ataque covarde! Porém, não deveria ficar admirada com isso...** - as risadas cessaram por alguns instantes. **- Precisa trazer suas meninas para esse campo temendo porque elas não aguentam aqueles mais acima, Geisty? Isso é realmente lamentável, até mesmo pra vocês.**

Os punhos de Geisty se fecharam, dando dois passos à frente. Os risos foram silenciados e as garotas se entreolharam perdidas para a 'vampira', como ela era conhecida por conta de suas máscara com presa, como se esperassem para saber o que fazer.

**- Ora essa, então acha que pode comigo, Selene? Acha que pode me derrotar aqui? Acha que está à minha altura, levando em consideração dos meus quatro anos no Santuário enquanto chegou aqui... o que? Um ano? Não me faça rir!** - as unhas de suas mãos cresceram naquele momento, como de um gato pronto para o ataque. As garotas recuaram, distanciando-se para abrir espaço para as duas. As meninas que socorreram a oriental também estava à distância assistindo aquele clima tenso criado pelas duas. **- Vamos Selene, vamos colocar isso à prova.**

Selene apenas baixou a cabeça e maneou negativamente, girando sobre o calcanhar e dando às costas a Geisty, indo de encontro das outras garotas. Aquilo gerou uma fúria na Vampira que avançou contra uma Selene tranquila e despreocupada. As garotas gritaram, mas Geisty nem mesmo chegara perto. Foi como se chocar contra uma parede invisível. Selene havia criado uma muralha naquele curto tempo, visando impedir das garotas de Geisty de se intrometerem no socorro da oriental.

**- MALDITA! COVARDE! POR QUE NÃO LUTA COMIGO!?** - esbravejou Geisty socando a muralha.

**- A regra de Atena é simples e clara, Geisty... **- Selene parou seus passos e a olhou de lado, por cima dos ombros - **Nunca lutar por motivos pessoais, mas pela paz e pela justiça. Não vou ceder ao seu joguinho...** - e continuou a acompanhar, ignorando-a por completo. Aquelas palavras deixaram Geisty ainda mais enraivecida. Quando estavam longe suficiente, ela conseguiu quebrar a muralha e esse se desfazer em inúmeros cristais que voaram como poeira.

.

.

Após deixar Geisty e suas meninas para trás, Selene e as outras levaram a garota para receber os devidos cuidados. Nada relatou sobre o acontecido, uma vez que a própria garota disse ter se excedido em seus treinamentos e reafirmando isso com medo de represá-las. Ela não era a primeira. Poderia relatar aquele episódio a Arles, mas não queria fazer de sua condição de aprendiz do conselheiro do mestre um privilégio. Acreditava que cedo ou tarde ela receberia sua punição, e esperava que isso acontecesse em breve.

Voltou para o campo e treinou com as aprendizes novatas, estas ainda muito receosas. Com as ações de Geisty, era normal o receio pela maioria delas, sobretudo de origem estrangeira. Pouco a pouco dois núcleos estavam sendo formados no Santuário, tanto dentro como fora do campo das amazonas: o primeiro seria o Alfa, evidenciando certa soberania e hegemônico que defendia que os cavaleiros de Atena deveriam ser dos gregos, e tinha 'os outros', referindo-se aos estrangeiros. mesmo alguns 'gregos' era, contra essa idéia, e ou mantinham-se neutros ou ajudando os novatos como a própria Selene, não deixando de sofrer certa hostilidade. Quando se encontrou com os dois irmãos naquela tarde, entre uma conversa e outra o assunto foi tocado e Selene relatando o acontecimento de mais cedo.

**- E como está a garota?** - perguntou Saga fazendo uma espécie de alongamento nos braços, cruzando o braço direito sobre o peito enquanto que o esquerdo se fechava frente ao braço como uma chave.

**- Ela está bem. Consegui convencê-la de não desistir por conta disso, que não tinha o que temer. Não vou deixar Geisty assustar as meninas com essa mentalidade tão idiota.** - respondeu Selene um tanto injuriada, sentada num galho de árvore mais baixo e de pernas e braços cruzados. Voltou-se para Kanon, assim como Saga, que deu uma risadinha mais no canto.

**- Talvez teria sido melhor pra ela. Só acho! A Geisty não é do tipo que desiste fácil e está comprando uma briga que não é sua, Selene. Deixe isso pra lá.**

**- Deixar pra lá? Como posso ignorar isso Kanon? Eu nuca que poderia...** - Selene respondia de imediato quando compreendeu a intenção de Kanon. Ele não poderia ver, mas o silêncio e a maneira como ela havia se voltado em sua direção evidenciava sua surpresa. Ela franziu o cenho e movia os lábios como se quisesse dizer algo, buscando as palavras, tudo ocultado por sua máscara. **- Peraí! Não posso acreditar que possa pensar assim também, Kanon. Então compactua com isso, com essa hostilidade idiota e sem sentido? Isso não tem qualquer fundamento! Então nem eu deveria estar aqui.**

**- Opa, opa, não confunda as coisas! **- ele levantou os braços como se rendesse ou interpelando as palavras de Selene. Saga apenas observava calado. **- Você tem o sangue lemuriano, mas também é uma grega. Tem mais que direito de estar aqui e se mostra merecedora disso. Além do mais, vamos ser honestos aqui, não sou o único aqui a pensar assim.**

As palavras de Kanon foram bem enfáticas, alternando seu olhar de Selene para em Saga que apenas o observava calado, de braços cruzados, a expressão fechada. Selene ficou a encarar os dois irmãos, incrédula.

**- O Saga aqui pensa em igual. A presença de estrangeiros está demais no Santuário, recebendo mais privilégios que qualquer outro. Não entendo sua surpresa...** - disse, rindo em seguida e acenando em positivo. **- Ah sim, claro. Poderia esperar isso de mim, não de Saga.**

**- Já chega, Kanon!** - cortou Saga olhando-o com firmeza.

**- Estou mentindo? Hoje mesmo falávamos disso de manhã enquanto assistia os aprendizes no delfos, comentando sobre a presença de emigrantes que a cada dia chega ao Santuário... Pff! Seja honesto consigo mesmo ao menos uma vez, Saga.**

Os dois já estavam quase a iniciar uma nova discussão novamente, com Saga replicando as provocações do irmão quanto sua imaturidade e de estar distorcendo suas palavras enquanto Kanon apenas ria e fazendo suas insinuações sarcásticas de 'bondoso Saga', o 'perfeito Saga', irritando cada vez mais o irmão que o mandava calar a boca.

**- PAREM COM ISSO!** - exclamou Selene, fazendo os dois pararem e virarem cada um para o lado de birra um com o outro. **- Não vão começar a discutir de novo. Tudo é motivo de desentendimento agora...? Ah, quer saber? Eu nem mesmo deveria ter comentado isso, não sabendo que vocês...** - Selene desceu do galho injuriada com aquilo.

**- Só tome cuidado com a Geisty, Selene. **- disse Kanon quando a viu que intencionava partir. Ao dizer aquilo, ele a viu parar e se voltar pra ele. **- Ela não é do tipo que leva desaforo pra casa, muito menos se deixa ser ignorada.** - e piscou pra ela.

Após Selene deixar aquela clareira, Kanon se voltou para o irmão com um sorriso malicioso cortando a face. Saga sentiu o desejo de avançar contra o irmão, mas se conteve, abrindo e fechando os punhos na tentativa de esvair sua raiva por aquela outra investida do irmão. Fingiu ignorar ou mesmo não ver o seu sorriso cínico.

**- Até quando vai fingir aquilo que não é, Saga? Sempre querendo bancar o bonzinho, o correto... Hunf! Está querendo impressioná-la?** - disse rindo, soltando uma gargalhada leve. **- Quero ver até quando vai agir assim. Ninguém jamais notou, nem mesmo nossos pais... Mas eu sei quem você é.**

**- O que ganha com isso, Kanon?** - Saga franziu o cenho enquanto observava o irmão, maneando negativamente. - **De verdade, qual a sua satisfação em tudo isso?**

**- A satisfação que não vou levar sozinho o título de vilão. Sei que quer impressioná-la, mas não finja ser algo que não é, meu irmãozinho. Seja honesto com você, ao menos uma vez!**

O sorriso que iluminava a face de Kanon se perdeu para uma seriedade como a de Saga. Passou pelo irmão chocando os ombros, em claro sinal de provocação, e deixando-o sozinho. O mais velho levou o punho fechado a boca e socou o tronco de uma árvore com tamanha força que criou um grande dano em seu casco. Manteve o braço esticado ainda por alguns instantes e retraiu, virando o corpo e caindo sentado, recostando-se na árvore. Bate duas vezes a cabeça contra o tronco em sinal de raiva ou algo do tipo, massageando depois os nós dos dedos da mão que causaram um pequeno ferimento e sangrando. Entre as matas, bem próximo a ele, Saga teve a impressão de ter visto um vulto, virando a cabeça em procura, mas não havia ninguém. Estava sozinho.

Kanon desceu pela trilha, primeiro sorridente, rindo da situação do irmão, mas logo seus passos foram desacelerando como se algo o perturbasse. Parou pouco mais adiante e baixando a cabeça, levando a mão à cintura e se mantendo naquele estado pensativo. O seu olhar era compenetrado, parecendo fixar-se sobre uma rocha de pouco mais de um metro. Ergueu os braços e os cruzou, levando a direita para trás com os punhos fechados e a esquerda esticada com as mãos abertas e fez seu ataque, chocando-se contra a rocha que criou inúmeras fissuras e esfarelou diante de seus olhos. Recolheu as mãos com certo orgulho e sorriso de canto, olhando para trás e rindo de maneira contida antes de continuar seguir a trilha monte abaixo de volta ao Santuário.

Selene nem caminhou muito, teleportou-se para longe dali e se arrependeu antes mesmo de tocar o chão chamando-s de idiota, uma duas, três vezes seguidas num estado de raiva e desapontamento. Porém, pouco mais calma, soltou um suspiro. Também havia sido, não somente uma tola, como também intransigente por ser comportar daquela maneira. Eles não estavam obrigados a pensar como ela e esperou demais isso deles. Recostou-se na árvore e ficou a observar o céu por alguns instantes até seus olhos recaírem sobre os campos de treinamentos das amazonas. Muitas garotas treinavam àquela hora. Seria um bom momento para extravasar seu descontentamento, até mesmo sua injúria e depois conversaria com os garotos. Naquele momento não sabia se tinha ficado com raiva da provocação de Kanon ou do que falou referindo-se ao Saga. Ela ficara muito confusa.

_"Idiota! Isso é o que você é, Selene... Uma grande idiota!_" , pensava Selene em voz alto para si mesma enquanto avançava pelos pátios do Santuário, atravessando corredores passando frente a diversos prédios que serviam de abrigo para soldados, aspirantes e cavaleiros, a prisão e parando ao sopé d entrada das Doze Casas Zodiacais, onde parou e respirou fundo olhando para os templos sem muita demora. Em seus braços havia alguns pergaminhos, um exercício entregue pelo mestre Arles a ser feito na torre astronômica. O céu estava perfeito para os estudos, e após falar-lhe sobre o que viu na última noite, achava pertinente alguns exercícios. A torre ficava pouco mais afastado do centro do Santuário, precisando cortar uma parte do vale para chegar ao Star Hill, localizado no alto de uma montanha.

Enquanto caminhava, passou próximo ao vale onde sempre acompanhava o treinamento dos garotos, e por um instante ficou a pensar em alguns acontecimentos isolados naquele fim de manhã, levando-a olhar suas mãos e fechá-las suavemente. 'Não!', pensou maneando a cabeça negativamente. Aquilo era uma besteira, algo de sua cabeça, nada mais que isso. Pensar aquilo era algo infantil, algo descabido. Continuou seus passos seguindo a trilha e tentando esquecer aquilo.

Não muito longe dali estava Saga, imerso até à cintura naquelas águas, molhando o rosto e os braços, as axilas. Seus olhos estavam baixos olhando seu reflexo nas águas do lago que foi formado pela pequena queda d'água que não tinha mais de dois metros. Aquela lagoa era uma extensão de um próximo ao Santuário e aquele que alimentava o rio que cruzava Rodório até outro vilarejo mais adiante que permitia viagem até à Ilha dos Curandeiros, e ao longo de sua extensão ganhava profundidade e correntezas mais fortes - como aquela que passa abaixo do pequeno vilarejo da fatídica noite que separou Selene dos dois irmãos.

Saga parecia bem distraído, mergulhando por vezes na água, enxugando o rosto com as mãos e jogando os longos cabelos para trás. Olhou em direção ao céu limpo e estrelado daquela noite, deixando sua mente vagar para alguns anos atrás. Era aquele mesmo céu, as mesmas estrelas...

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

**- Santuário da Grécia! Ouviu falar da lenda dos Cavaleiros de Atena?** - disse Saga apontando para um grande mural onde havia as ruínas do Santuário de Atena. Estavam num museu de artes, ao lado de Kanon que também observava muito sério aquela enorme fotografia. - **Eu quero ser um Cavaleiro de Atena!**

**- Eu também quero. Vestir uma bela armadura e lutar com todos! Serei o mais forte!** - disse Kanon com os olhos arregalados pela empolgação, fechando as mãos e elevando a altura do peito. Ouviu o irmão 'corrigir' suas palavras de 'Nós dois seremos!', e aceitou, com largo sorriso no rosto.

Tinham apenas quatro anos, ou cinco, acompanhado de seus pais numa festa temática sobre Grécia, terra natal da família, mas que estavam bem distantes naquele tempo. Lembrava-se daquela noite em pegarem mapas e traçarem planos de uma viagem futura no sonho de se tornarem cavaleiros contados por seu avô quando falava de 'bravos guerreiros que lutavam pela paz na terra', uma história também contada por seu pai, e pelo pai de seu pai e recontada a gerações. O pai dos meninos dizia que tudo não passava de histórias, chegando a repreender o velho homem pela ilusão na cabeça dos gêmeos. Porém, aquilo ficara marcado em suas mentes e sendo um sonho que se concretizava agora. Estava no Santuário ao lado de Kanon, mas longe de ser aquilo que planejaram.

**- Quando vai deixar de ser tão prepotente, Saga? **- exclamou Kanon uma noite antes da chegada de Selene, na casa de Gêmeos. **- Não percebe o quão irritante isso é?**

**- Prepotência? Por que não seja responsável ao menos uma única vez, Kanon, em admitir os seus erros?** - respondeu Saga de imediato fitando o irmão.

A briga dos dois passavam ser mais intenso naqueles anos em treinamento no Santuário, sobretudo quando Sólon estava a treinar os dois e precisando separá-los posteriormente. Segundo o próprio Geminiano, os dois irmãos tinham formas muitos distintas de desenvolvimento: Saga sempre se mostrou mais interessado e atencioso, enquanto Kanon era mais desleixado ainda que mostrasse bons resultados, sem contar de muitas brigas que provocava com outros aprendizes por sua confiança exagerada de si mesmo. E naquele dia não foi diferente, provocando brigas com outros aprendizes desnecessariamente.

**- Ah sim, queira me desculpar, 'Sr. Perfeição'. Eu havia me esquecido no quanto é certinho, o queridinho do mestre.** - As palavras de Kanon foi de puro sarcasmo, acompanhado de um olhar e expressões de ironia para com o irmão que continuava a olhá-lo sério, respirando fundo para se controlar. **- Talvez eu admita qualquer coisa quando também admitir quem realmente é e não esse que todos pensam ser, Saga. Está sempre agradando a todos, pra que? Pff! Por favor... Você nunca me enganou!**

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Saga socou a água, fazendo seu reflexo sumir. Não queria lembrar de nada daquilo. Juntou pouco de águas nas palmas da mão e jogou no rosto antes de se levantar. A noite estava avançando rápido e ficando não somente tarde como já esfriando. Conforme caminhava para a beira do rio, revelava a nudez de seu corpo, o físico definido pelos árduos treinamentos, o peitoral livre forte como os braços e uma barriga definida. Saga parecia bem à vontade ali, despreocupado com qualquer algo que pressentia rondá-lo nas proximidades.

.

.

Selene conhecia o som das águas ali próximas, da pequena queda d'água e do rio que, inclusive, ela já tomara banho ali. As águas frias era um bom relaxante após um dia de treinamento, e aquela noite pedia um momento desses. Porém, havia algo a ser feito, e sua corrida ao rio seria apenas para encher um cantil para seguir a noite de estudos. Porém, conforme se aproximava percebia que havia alguém banhando-se no rio. Pensou seguir para o outro lado quando, pouco mais a favor da luz do luar, ser Saga a banhar-se, parecendo compenetrado na água. A garota parou seus passos e se abaixou lentamente, observando-o por longo tempo. Ela assistiu ele lavar seu rosto, jogar os cabelos para trás...

Selene nem percebeu, mas estava com sua máscara em mãos observando Saga distante, escondida entre os arbustos e da árvore. Ela sorriu discretamente, um tanto encantada com a beleza de Saga naquele momento, com ele movendo as águas, mergulhando um pouco mais e seguir em direção à beira do rio. Estava tão distraída que somente se deu conta de sua nudez quando fora da água, sentindo seu rosto queimar e deixando os pergaminhos que carregava caírem sobre as folhas secas e gerando um eco – já que o local guardava um silêncio profundo e ambos ali sozinhos. Selene se recolheu atrás do tronco, recolhendo os pergaminhos e vestindo a máscara no momento em que desapareceu, teleportando-se para longe dali no instante que Saga se aproximou. Ele maneou negativamente e voltou para recolher suas roupas e partir para seu descanso.

.

.

Durante sua escalada, era preciso concentração para saber onde exatamente deveria se teleportar. Um erro poderia fundir-se à rocha ou simplesmente cair, e por pouco isso não aconteceu ao pisar em falso seu reflexo. Foi uma raiz que a firmou suficiente para se teleportar num ponto seguinte e fazê-la respirar. A imagem de Saga simplesmente a perturbou. Olhou para cima e faltavam dois pontos de escalada. Um impulso e alcançou o penúltimo patamar ofegante. Olhou para baixo e removeu a máscara, prendendo em sua cintura. O seu rosto ainda queimava, e seus olhos lacrimejavam. Deu mais um salto e chegou à entrada de Star Hill, rendendo-se ao cansaço e sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas. Sentiu um aperto em seu peito, olhando em direção do templo. O que era aquilo? Levantou-se e avançou, olhando mais uma vez o céu limpo.

Aquela prometia ser a mais longa de todas as noites. Haveria de fazer anotações, mas a sua mente estava dispersa demais para isso. A todo momento sua mente era traída por lembranças que envolviam o Saga, algo tão corriqueiro que não entendia do porque estar pensando naquilo. Eram os treinamentos, quando se encontravam ao acaso no pátio ou quando levava o seu almoço e para Kanon, mas disso partindo para outros momentos quando era imobilizada por ele, em simples toques como daquela manhã e depois de seu banho no rio. Selene simplesmente largou o telescópio e se sentou recostada na parede.

Levou as duas mãos ao rosto e jogando os cabelos para trás, batendo os dois pés no chão impaciente. Precisava se concentrar, havia um relatório a ser feito. Buscou por seu cantil de água e se lembrou que, assustada, não pegara a água. O que tinha eram algumas frutas, e comente aquilo para sua noite. Tomando mais uma vez o telescópio, observava cada uma das constelações, vendo algumas bem mais brilhantes que de dias anteriores e escrevendo algo como suas posições e variações como de Cão Menor, de Órion, localizando a eclíptica que cruza a constelação de gêmeos conforme a matemática das constelações.

Selene reduziu pouco somente para englobar o quadrante quando viu as duas estrelas mais brilhantes. Porém, algo a assustou: ela não localizada a estrela de Castor parecia ter se apagado, ao contrário de Pólux que parecia mais brilhante. A jovem afastou-se do telescópio e ficou a ver o céu a olho nu, sentindo o coração palpitar em estranhamento por aquilo.. Tomou o pergaminho para anotar, mas resolveu observar mais uma vez, observando as duas estrelas tão brilhante como de outrora. Ela engoliu a seco, sem compreender o que via. Há poucos instantes Castor parecia 'morta', apagada, e agora estava tão brilhante quanto a sua primeira. Será que sua mente, por estar tão distante, atrapalhava sua concentração? Repousou a cabeça no aparelho e deixou sua mente esvaziar, aliviar-se daquela tensão. Sentiu os lábios ressecarem naquele momento e seu corpo estremecer. De fato, aquela não seria um a noite e estudos. Os seus pensamentos estavam unicamente voltados para Saga.

**.oOo.**

**- E então, há algo pra mim?** – indagou Arles mexendo em sua mesa com muitos rolos de pergaminhos abertos quando viu Selene atravessar a porta. O dia havia acabado de amanhecer, e assim como ela, havia pernoitado naquela sala. Pegou o rolo de pergaminho da garota e olhando suas anotações admirado. **– A noite pareceu bem proveitosa.**

**- Ahh, sim. As constelações estavam bastante instáveis nesta noite. Mantive minha atenção no aglomerado ****_Messier_****, onde tinha o melhor campo de visão, concentrando-se em Auriga, Leão Menor, Capella e... **– ela não continuou, apenas soltando um suspiro. Arles alternou seu olhar para ela, esperando que terminasse. **– E só. Eram as mais brilhantes e... Lembro quando disse quando as estrelas se comportavam assim. Foi como de Pegasus, não?**

Selene desviou do assunto. Como explicar de uma estrela se apagar e manter-se brilhante segundos depois? Ao longo da noite voltara sua atenção a _Gemini_, mas ela se mantinha estável, sem qualquer 'perturbação' como parecera ver naquele momento com Castor. Caso visse mais uma vez anotaria no pergaminho, mas nada houve e achou desnecessário comentar aquilo.

**- Estive conversando com Mu e lembrei quando comentou que Pegasus estava sempre a acompanhar Atena, não é mesmo? **– Arles compreendia aonde ela queria chegar e assentiu - **Isso quer dizer que a deusa Atena em breve estará conosco, não é mesmo?**

**- Acreditamos que sim, Selene. Conversei com Shion sobre isso e ele disse que já é o tempo de Atena, e em breve seremos agraciado com sua presença.** – ele sorriu de modo sereno, fechando os olhos por breves instantes enquanto enrolava o pergaminho. **– Ele ficou muito feliz em receber essa revelação, principalmente vindo de você. Entende porque dos estudo em Star Hill?**

Selene assentiu, orgulhosa de si mesma por seu feito. Estudaram pouco mais na Biblioteca do Santuário e depois dispensada pelo resto da manhã para descaso após uma noite em claro, com pensamentos divididos entre Saga e ao exercício. Quando se deitou na cama, adormeceu com sua mente mais uma vez pensando no mais velho dos irmãos e Selene sorriu, olhando para sua mão e tomada pelo sono.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

**- Ela não virá, Kanon! **– dizia Saga bebendo pouco de sua água e olhando o irmão olhar impaciente para o caminho sempre tomado por Selene – **Espera mesmo que aquele seu espetáculo de ontem a faria aparecer aqui hoje? Ingenuidade a sua...**

**- Espetáculo? Não sei do que está falando. Disse alguma mentira? Você mesmo disse que havia estrangeiros demais no Santuário e isso estava ficando insuportável!** – disse Kanon se voltando para o irmão que parou de beber a água e fitando-o pelo canto do olho. **– Mas não, preferia ficar quieto para que? Impressioná-la? Pff! **– disse cruzando os braços e maneando negativamente até que refletiu sobre algo, olhando para Saga e rindo - **É isso, tá querendo impressioná-la, Saga? Hahahaaa! Agora tudo faz sentido...** – Saga fechou o cantil e desviou o olhar de Kanon, mas voltando vez ou outra, olhando o caminho e agora torcendo para que Selene chegasse ali. **– Incrível isso. É a mesma coisa como foi com papai e a mamãe...**

O movimento foi rápido, e Kanon apenas sentiu Saga avançar contra ele com sua mão na jugular do irmão mais novo. Kanon só teve tempo de segurar o braço do irmão mais velho quando sentiu suas costas se chocarem contra a árvore, derrubando algumas folhas secas. Ao contrário de se sentir intimidado, Kanon apenas sorriu, deixando o riso fluir naturalmente pela ação inesperada do irmão.

**- Isso, Saga... Continue! É bem assim que te conheço...** – e ria. Saga respirava ofegante, soltando suas mãos lentamente da jugular do irmão.

**- Por que, Kanon? Quando começou isso? Planejamos chegar aqui, de nos tornamos cavaleiros juntos quando criança... Porque isso?** – os olhos de Saga eram brilhantes para o irmão. Kanon ficou a olhá-lo por alguns instantes, levantando os braços para desvencilhar-se de Saga e encarando-o por alguns instantes antes de se afastar, massageando o pescoço.

**- Já muito tempo que pensava nisso. Acho que nossos treinamentos não está ajudando em nada, Saga. **– Kanon se voltou de frente para o irmão que ainda o olhava sério, mas que franzia o cenho com relação àquelas palavras. **– Aqui será cada um por si e sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Vamos ser realistas ao menos uma vez e enterrar esse passado. As coisas ficaram bem diferentes aqui e isso será provado dentro de alguns dias.** – dizia de modo conclusivo, apontando em direção ao chão como se quisesse destacar algo, fazer um marco. Saga o chamou de maneira paciente, mas Kanon apenas deu as costas. **– Adeus, Saga. Dentro de alguns dias não seremos irmãos. Aliás... quando realmente fomos um?** – e partiu, deixando Saga sozinho naquele vale, levando a mão ao fronte.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

De fato, a visão do Santuário naquele lugar era realmente esplêndido, digno de um quadro. Era uma paisagem realmente impressionante, mas naqueles últimos três dias não tinha demonstrado tanto interesse como naquele fim de tarde. De braços cruzados, estava de frente para o Santuário, mas seus olhos perdidos num vazio. Voltou-se para a clareira, seus olhos buscando cada canto, mas não tinha a presença de qualquer um senão ele. Kanon cumprira com sua palavra e não foi visto desde aquele dia, nem mesmo nas proximidades do Santuário ou treinando no delfos. Estava mesmo obstinado. De pensar que ambos, por anos, havia alimentado o desejo de se tornarem cavaleiros, o sonho estava diante deles, mas não como haviam pensado. "_Talvez devesse ter imaginado isso..._", pegou-se pensando nisso e maneando a cabeça negativamente.

Bem mais que a ausência de Kanon, sentia mais a falta de Selene desde aquelas palavras ácidas de Kanon para com ele diante dela, fazendo-a partir e não mais trocarem palavras desde então. Aquilo o irritou, havia perturbado-o demais, mas acreditava que um dia seria o suficiente para que estivessem, ambos, relaxados suficiente para conversarem... mas não aconteceu. Não a viu, nem mesmo sua sombra ao longo daquele dia nem ao anoitecer. Embora tivesse concentrado seu treinamento no delfos, voltou à clareira esperando encontrá-la, mas em vão. Estaria tão irritada ou chateada a ponto de evitá-lo?

**_Ah, ela não tem aparecido tanto. Ao que sei, tem recebido alguns trabalhos direto do Mestre_****, **respondeu uma amazona novata quando abordado por Saga, tomado por uma angústia que mesmo ele, não acreditou ser tão perturbador.

_"Gostaria muito de falar-lhe, Selene. Não queria mentir ou mesmo esconder isso de você, mas..._", pensava pra si mesmo, deixando aquelas palavras escaparem de sua boca num fio de voz e seguida de um suspiro. Lançou um último olhar para o Santuário e deu às costas para pegar seus pertences quando observou uma flor roxa, a única meio aqueles arbustos espinhosos. Recolheu a pequena flor, uma íris, com um tom que lembrava bem os olhos de Selene ao que ele bem recordava daquela noite quando ela o removeu pouco de sua máscara. Saga sorriu, jogando a bolsa em seus ombros e descendo o caminho de volta ao Santuário.

Entre o arbustos, no canto mais escuro da copa das árvores, uma sombra o espreitava com olhos rubros que desapareceu entre as sombras.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**


	10. CICLO DOIS - Dualidade (pt 3)

Ciclo Dois - Cap. III

**DUALIDADE**

* * *

.

.

Selene abriu seus olhos violetas, arregalando-os, contraindo a íris. Levantou-se bruscamente e arfando. Ainda estava assustada com o que viu, virando-se para colocar os pés no chão, mas ainda sem coragem de levantar da cama. Olhou somente pela janela e viu o sol alto, devendo ser início da tarde. Dormira por toda manhã, cansada. Pareceu que havia fechado os olhos há poucos minutos, mas suficiente para novamente ter aquele sonho, daquela figura sinistra e olhos rubros. Apenas de lembrar aquela imagem sentia um arrepio ganhar seu corpo, como se fosse tomada por um frio. Talvez Mu estivesse certo de que deveria falar sobre aquilo com mestre Arles, não poderia adiar mais.

_"Pode não ser nada, pode ser tudo! Por que estou tendo esses sonhos... O que é isso...!?"_, pensava ela enquanto caminhava um tanto dispersa, ainda perturbada com aquele sonho, a mente divagando sobre aquilo e nem mesmo percebeu que alguém a chamava, somente quando sentiu um toque no braço e se assustando, virando-se para fitar ninguém menos que Aelia, uma aspirante a amazona como ela.

**- Nossa, Selene, 'tá tudo bem? Eu não quis assustá-la.** – disse a garota recolhendo a mão, observando Selene respirar fundo e suspirar, desculpando-se em seguida. **– Está tudo bem? Parece tensa. Espero que não seja Geisty de novo... **

**- Ah não, não tem haver com ela. Não a vejo desde daquele dia, para ser sincera.** – respondeu Selene após recuperar-se do susto e convidando a garota para acompanhá-la. **– E a garota, ela está bem? Esses dias não pude vê-la. Estive tão ocupada... **

**- Ela está bem. Soube que ela pensou em fugir, ir embora, mas que conseguiu convencê-la a ficar e que a ajudaria com os treinos. **

**- Assim como você me ajudou, lembra?** – Selene falava mais relaxada enquanto caminhava ao lado da amiga. Sorria por baixo da máscara ao lembrar desse momento e olhando em direção ao campo das amazonas mais adiante.

Aelia foi seu primeiro contato naquele campo, não sendo necessariamente uma veterana, mas alguém acostumado com o lugar por crescer tão próxima ao Santuário e estar acostumada aquele lugar. Nascera e crescera em Rodório, o único vilarejo da região. Ela tinha pouco mais de seis meses que iniciara seus treinamentos para ser uma amazona e ajudando Selene a conhecer as leis e alguns códigos exclusivo das garotas. Tornaram-se grandes amigas e aliadas contra a hostilidade crescente no santuário. Aelia era uma das meninas presentes no dia em que Geisty atacava a garota junto com suas meninas.

**- Digamos que nos ajudamos. **– ambas riram –** Aliás, estava indo encontrar-me com ela para treinarmos juntas, aproveitando que o campo tá mais livre e ela se sentir mais segura sem provocações de ninguém. **

**- Sim, estou notando isso.** – Selene parou de andar com seus olhos cruzando os campos. Estava mais vazio que de costume, o que não era comum àquela hora. **– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Notei que está mais vazio que de costume. **

**- Ah, todo mundo deve estar no delfos. Hoje alguém será sagrado cavaleiro com a presença do Grande Mestre!** – comentou Aelia animada, mas não tão empolgada como a maioria se apresentava. A própria Selene a observou também sem muita animação. Talvez ainda estava assustada com seu sonho, embora estivesse mais relaxada. **– Eu nem ligo muito, mas entendo o porque de tamanha excitação. Afinal, não é sempre que há um embate por uma armadura de ouro. **

**- Armadura de ouro!?** – Selene voltou-se para a amiga, piscando aturdida por baixo da máscara. **– Mas, Aelia, até onde sei um cavaleiro de Ouro é nomeado unicamente pelo Grande Mestre pelo valor daquele já sagrado Cavaleiro, nunca num embate. **

**- Sim, mas não quando existem dois por uma mesma armadura.** – comentou Aelia indicando o número com os dedos.

Naquele momento Selene sentiu o coração palpitar, uma perturbação que crescia dentro dela. Aos poucos alguns eventos vieram à sua mente, acontecimentos daqueles últimos dias e a imagem diante de seus olhos. Sentiu a sua boca secar. Ela mordiscou os lábios, mantendo-se paralisada olhando a amiga falar, mas já nem mais escutava. Apenas percebeu dela falar que já vira aquilo acontecer uma vez, assistindo com seu pai que era o chefe da guarda do Santuário e que a levou para assistir uma vez.

**- Aelia... Quem seriam os dois... pretendentes... a armadura... Você sabe?** – As palavras saíram falhas de Selene.

**- Ahn, não lembro bem os nomes deles. São dois irmãos...** - em sua mente veio a imagem de Saga e Kanon, sempre brigando, com insinuações. – **As meninas estavam comentando sobre eles ontem!** – Quando perguntara ao Saga o que acontecia e ele esquivar-se do assunto, tanto quanto Kanon. **– Acho que Saga e Kanon... Isso! Eles dois mesmo!** – as duas estrelas da constelação de Gêmeos, a estrela que viu se apagar naquela noite.** – Até iria, mas prometi que ajudaria Marin, a garota que foi vítima de Geisty e suas meninas. Sei que esteve treinando esses dias com o mestre, aproveite a folga de hoje. Só cuidado com a Geisty!**

Aelia nem percebeu o estado catatônico de Selene, mergulhada naquelas lembranças, com aqueles vislumbres e tudo parecendo se encaixar. Era aquilo que os dois escondiam dela e motivo de tantas brigas e discussões? Os dois estavam para se confrontar pela Armadura de Ouro de Gêmeos, a mesma que ela entregara no terceiro templo Zodiacal quando os reencontrou. Olhou para o céu, como se pudesse ver naquele momento as estrelas e lembrando, mais uma vez, da estrela perdendo seu brilho. Aquilo a fez gelar, fazendo-a seguir rápido em direção ao delfos numa corrida acelerada. "_Como não percebi isso antes... Como poderia não ter percebido isso antes!?"_, dizia para si mesmo em seus pensamentos e teleportando-se para o mais próximo do delfos.

**.**

**.Oo.**

**.**

O delfos nunca estava vazio, sempre havia aspirantes mais avançados treinando sob supervisão de seu mestre, mas também havia os próprios cavaleiros treinando uns contra os outros. Naquela tarde, no entanto, a presença estava concentrada nas arquibancadas de pedras, com cavaleiros já com suas armaduras, misturado a soldados e aspirantes de diversos níveis. Todos estavam ali para assistir um embate peculiar: o nascimento de um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

No alto da pedra a urna de Gêmeos reluzia com o sol, alvo de admiração de todos. Era algo incomum, pois um Dourado era nomeado pelo próprio Grande Mestre, e geralmente entre aqueles sagrados cavaleiros. Contudo, aquilo fora uma recomendação do próprio Sólon, o antigo Cavaleiro de Gêmeos e mestre dos dois aprendizes que chegara ao Santuário com ele há cinco anos. Muito doente, procurou o Grande o mestre com sua indicação sabendo que não poderia ele fazer o teste final para escolher. Dias depois ele faleceria, em virtude dos ferimentos de sua missão. Agora, era chegado o dia, e os dois aprendizes, Saga e Kanon, se encaravam no centro do delfos.

Shion, o lendário Cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries que herdara o Santuário escolhido pela própria Atena, quase não mais aparecia em público, somente em raras ocasiões. Ao seu lado estava seu jovem 'irmão' Arles, assistindo-o conforme possível. O elmo dourado do Grande Mestre reluziu tão como a urna dourada, criando uma sombra em seu rosto. Um movimento e todos presentes que estavam mergulhados em burburinhos, silenciaram.

**- Em raras ocasiões um confronto acontece para a disputa de uma Armadura de Ouro, e se isso acontece hoje é em memória de seu antigo Cavaleiro e mestre daqueles que hoje disputam para ser seu sucessor. Hoje, nesse momento, haverão de provar serem dignos disso.**

Selene tocou o chão, não com a suavidade de sempre, mas já criando uma rápida e curta corrida ao delfos, ficando no ponto mais alto daquele estádio em ruínas. Apoiou-se numa das pilastras e buscava-os dentre todos até que conseguisse localizá-los. Ouvia o Grande Mestre fazer seu pronunciamento com a atenção de todos, com Arles ao seu lado.

**- Ao vencedor desse combate, sagrarei como o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos.** – encerrou o Grande Mestre. Saga e Kanon, que até então estavam de frente para o Patriarca, se voltaram um para o outro e ganharam certa distância. Era o momento da decisão.

.

.

.

**- Isso não te preocupa?** – indagou Saga sentado nas arquibancadas do delfos olhando os aspirantes, voltando-se de novo para Kanon, um degrau abaixo dele que se virou para fitá-lo. Ambos estavam com 14 anos naquela época, há um ano que estavam no Santuário. **– Um dia poderemos ser nós dois aqui, lutando um contra o outro. **

**- Por que acha isso?** – indagou Kanon comendo um pedaço de pão. **– Viemos aqui para ser cavaleiros e seremos cada um com sua armadura. **

**- Sim, eu sei, mas... **– Saga se calou, deixando o vento despentear seus cabelos que, àquela altura, caía pouco abaixo dos ombros. **– Apenas estive pensando nisso. Vendo a luta aqui hoje pela armadura, pensei se um dia poderemos ser nós dois. **

**- Hum, isso é óbvio! Mas, não entendendo porque acha que podemos ser um contra o outro. Pode não ser. **

**- Como também pode ser. Quem sabe um dia não herdamos a armadura do mestre. Nunca pensou nisso? Nunca pensou que ele tem sido exigente conosco para um de nós sucedê-lo?**

Kanon não respondeu, apenas ficou a observar o irmão parando de mastigar naquele momento e olhando para o delfos. A partir daquele dia cada um buscava ser o melhor, e Kanon, pouco a pouco, mudara, tornando bem mais obstinado – e violento também – nos treinamentos levando a sempre ser chamado atenção por Sólon. E como Saga havia imaginado, ambos estavam ali, aos olhos de todos, cada um, a se enfrentarem pela armadura de seu mestre.

**- Está se lembrando, Saga?** – disse Kanon quebrando o silêncio e fazendo posição de luta. **– Eu também me lembrei do que disse naquele dia, e como suspeitava, aqui estamos lutando pela armadura de nosso mestre. Quem de nós dois será digno dela? Você ou eu?**

Saga não respondeu. Manteve sua expressão séria e adotando posição de luta. Diferente de antes, não era um treinamento, mas pra valer! Cada um buscaria ser o melhor e não mais limitariam suas habilidades e técnicas aprendidas. Ainda estava fraco, mas cada um começou emanar seu cosmo, o que deixou Selene ainda mais aflita, quase cravando as unhas na pilastra. Respirava pesado, ofegante, sem tirar olho do centro do delfos. Todos estavam excitados, observando fixamente, e então o primeiro passo foi dado fazendo o povo vibrar eufórico.

A primeira ação partiu de Kanon sobre Saga que esquivou-se com maestria, mas não evitando o golpe com a perna do irmão da qual precisou segurar com as duas mãos para o bloqueio, dando abertura para um ataque nas costas com tamanha força que cuspiu sangue. Olhou para o irmão, esse pronto para deferir mais um golpe, mas falhou, com Saga segurando-o pelo punho, apertando com força suficiente para que o público ouvisse o estalar dos ossos. Kanon trincou os dentes e percebeu que o irmão giraria seu braço e acompanhando, fazendo um salto estrela para o lado, mas Saga foi rápido o suficiente para esperá-lo tocar o chão e golpeá-lo na boca do estômago, sendo ele agora a cuspir sangue e sentir as dores. O pública ovaciona, prendendo a respiração a cada golpe, exceto Selene que assistia a tudo com angústia consumindo-a por dentro.

**- Não vamos chegar a lugar algum assim, Saga...** – dizia Kanon se recuperando, arfando, colocando-se novamente em posição de luta.

**- É verdade. Conhecemos os golpes de cada um. Cada passo nosso é previsível.** – e lançou um rápido olhar para o público. **– Ao menos estão se divertindo com isso. **– respirou fundo, mas também arfava.

**- Não estou aqui para servir de espetáculo. Nenhum de nós estamos. Temos um único objetivo, e ela está ali em cima daquelas pedras. Nós dois a queremos, mas apenas um será escolhido**. – e Kanon sorriu, franzindo o cenho. Era uma expressão um tanto malévola, acompanhada de um riso contido que fez ascender gradativamente seu cosmo. Saga, por sua vez, não respondeu, apenas também ascendia seu cosmo, o que provocou ainda mais euforia a todos.

Os olhos de Selene estavam fixos nos dois irmãos, engolindo a seco, inquieta. Assistindo ambos ascenderem seus cosmos, seus olhos pareciam enxergar lembranças nem tão distantes de tudo aquilo.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

**- Tem certeza disso? Não estou muito certo sobre o que pretende, Selene.** – indagou Kanon de braços cruzados e observando-a caminhar alguns passos à frente.

Era início de noite e estavam num campo mais aberto, uma zona intermediária entre o Campo das Amazonas para o caminho que levava a Rodório. Selene parecia contar os passos, ficando cerca de dez metros de distância de Kanon, sisudo, franzindo o cenho desconfiado.

**- Você disse que queria a minha ajuda, não foi? Então, qual a dúvida? Sou a única capaz de suportar o ataque. Confia em mim!** – disse ela se colocando de frente para ele e relaxando os braços.

**- E se não conseguir segurar? Eu não poderei...**

**- Confie em mim, Kanon!** – disse Selene cortando-o bruscamente. **- Assim como você eu preciso saber o quanto também posso suportar o ataque e precisar aumentar minha defesa. Será uma troca: você verá o quanto consegue me atingir e eu o quanto consigo bloquear. Se perceber algo, posso me teleportar. Não se preocupe comigo.**

Houve breve momento de hesitação antes que Kanon queimasse seu cosmo, assim como Selene. Ambos mantinham os olhos fixos um para o outro até que Kanon executou seu ataque. Selene, por sua vez, esticou o braço e parecia segurar um grande escudo invisível, segurando a rajada de poder lançada. Foi um poder gigantesco da qual foi preciso uma ação rápida antes de seu escudo de desfazer e ver Kanon suspender o ataque quando o escudo se quebrou.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Um grande baque ouviu-se na arquibancada, mas não foi aquilo que a assustou, mas de ver o choque de forças de cada um como se dois fios desencapados se chocassem criando faíscas. Ambos deram um salto alto para um golpe no ar, gerando atrito e caindo um de costas para o outro, criando um baque surdo no chão: Saga caíra em pé, girando rápido para ficar de frente para Kanon, enquanto este encostara um joelho no chão e equilibrando-se e voltando a se colocar de pé. O mais velho recebera um corte no rosto que sangrava, enquanto Kanon sentia o golpe recebido na boca do estômago.

Ambos se colocaram mais uma vez em posição, mas não de luta como antes. As mãos estavam posicionadas similares como da armadura em sua forma como viu em Jamir antes mesmo de seguir definitivamente para o Santuário. Ficaram paralisados por alguns minutos, aumentando a expectativa de cada um. Selene parecia ter prendido a respiração enquanto observava aquilo, alternando seus olhos para o Grande Mestre ao lado de Arles, estes dois atenciosos para os dois irmãos, e depois para a urna, reluzente sobre o sol quando uma rápida nuvem o cobriu gerando uma sombra momentânea no pátio principal. A garota observou aquilo e sua íris se contraiu naquele momento com a imagem da qual somente foi capaz de enxergar. Os seus olhos faiscaram naquele instante, reluzindo forte brilho.

No pátio, Kanon e Saga ergueram seus braços cruzando-os no alto, tão como estavam seus cosmos que envolviam seus corpos. Shion e Arles sentiram a força que emanava daqueles dois irmãos e não podia deixar de admirar aquilo. Foi como Sólon o havia dito quando o procurou.

**- Ambos são fortes candidatos à suceder-me como Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos, mas sei que apenas um pode ser escolhido. **– disse Sólon diante do Grande Mestre em posição de respeito e subjugo, ajoelhado com a direita no chão e apoiando-se na esquerda. **– Caberá sua estrela guardião escolher dentre eles um dia. Um embate entre eles é inevitável!**

Os cosmo de ambos aumentaram violentamente para o espanto até mesmo de Shion e Arles. Era uma força esmagadora que ambos concentravam e que atacaram um contra o outro, criando tamanha explosão, levando todos a cobrir os olhos com o choque criado. Quando Shion e Arles voltaram a observar, tiveram a certeza de ver, meio a nuvem de poeira que se levantou, pequenos cristais se dissiparem ao vento e desaparecerem como poeira estelar.

Aqueles que assistiam ao embate, tossia, recolhia-se, colocavam-se de pé para entender o que aconteceu. De pé, centro do delfos, uma silhueta de pé, arfando, os braços ainda levantados e que descia vagarosamente. O corpo brilhava de suor, junto com o sangue do corte em seu rosto e o cabelo colado sobre a pele. Saga estava de pé, seus olhos buscando dentre a nuvem de poeira por alguém, mas não havia ninguém mais além dele naquele pátio. Todos no delfo também procurava pelo segundo irmão, mas não havia qualquer vestígio do mesmo. Havia sido pulverizado com aquele golpe?

Selene estava caída, arfando, atrás de uma pilastra. Olhada por cima dos ombros em direção ao delfos, depois para as proximidade. Ainda usava sua máscara, mas sob ela balbuciava algo e se levantou, com certa dificuldade, apoiando-se na pilastra. "_Kanon...?_", pensou ela, olhando em direção do delfos mais uma vez e para Saga, de pé, ovacionado. Arles olhava a cena abismado, mas percebeu uma segunda presença e olhou por entre as arquibancadas, subindo os degraus e vendo Selene mais alto e esta desaparecer.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Uma forte luz se abriu antes que um corpo caísse e criando um buraco com sua queda. O baque fez cada osso de seu corpo estalar, cada músculo se contrair. Foi como se sentir esmagado. Moveu o braço com dificuldade, buscando apoio no chão. Os dentes estavam trincados, sujos de sangue pelo corte provocado. Cuspiu o sangue na boca e se levantou, mas caindo de novo. Quando abriu os olhos, viu-se num campo de terra batida e vegetação rasa. Conhecia aquele lugar, e não estava tão distante assim do delfos. Tentou se levantar, com muita dificuldade e parando quando ouviu alguém chamá-lo.

**- NÃO SE APROXIME DE MIM!** – exclamou Kanon com uma expressão que era de puro ódio naquele momento. Ainda estava caído no chão, olhando para Selene que paralisou seus passos, fitando-o assustada. **– N-não... Não se apro-aproxime... de mim, Selene!** – e colocou-se de pé, com muita dificuldade, cambaleando.

Selene tentou mais uma vez se aproximar, mas foi impedida com um movimento das mãos de Kanon, afastando-se mais da garota. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos, fosse pela irritação da nuvem de poeira que havia se levantando que faziam lacrimejar, mas sua expressão era séria, carrancuda. Selene o chamava, praticamente o implorava com a voz embargada, esticando o braço em direção dele.

**- Eu vi, Selene. E-eu vi o que fez...** – ele riu de maneira nervosa, deixando escapar mais um filete de sangue do canto de sua boca enquanto maneava negativamente. **– E-eu vi o que fez, e me pergunto porque. Por que, Selene...?**

**- Kanon, e-eu... eu... Eu não tive escolha. Eu precisei fazer aquilo...**

**- Precisou? Você ****_precisou_****!?** – ele começou a rir de maneira contida, aumentando seu riso, gargalhando em uma mescla de nervoso e raiva. Ela apenas o observava, ofegante pelo nervosismo de tudo que acontecera naqueles rápidos minutos. **– Você tem idéia do que fez, Selene?** – ela tentava falar, mas ele ignorava completamente, aproximando-se cada vez mais dela. **– Tem idéia do que fez? Era a minha oportunidade, a minha única oportunidade de ser o melhor e você interferiu, e por que? Por que, Selene? Eu digo! Por ele! É, Selene. Foi por ele! **

Selene maneava negativamente. Kanon não poderia ver a expressão de horror de Selene por baixo de sua máscara. Cada vez que ela tentava falar, era silenciada, interrompida por Kanon que se aproximava cada vez mais dela, enquanto Selene recuava aos mesmos passos.

**- Você bloqueou meu ataque junto a ele, anulando nossas forças com seu escudo... Como pôde... Como pôde FAZER ISSO!?** –gritou, invocando seu cosmo e concentrando em seu punho e buscando acertar Selene num só golpe sem qualquer hesitação. Pressentindo a ameaça, Selene se teleportou, conseguindo evitar o ataque. **– VOCÊ DESTRUIU A MINHA ÚNICA CHANCE, SELENE!**

O golpe atingiu em cheio uma pedra, pulverizando-a por completo. Porém, aquilo apenas despertou mais sua ira, voltando seus olhos às suas costas e deferindo outro ataque, no momento em que Selene surgiu. O tempo que Selene teve foi apenas de criar um escudo contra aquela rajada, mas ela estava fraca pelo que tinha feito há poucos instantes e não conseguiu conter o suficiente, fazendo seu escudo se quebrar e receber parte do golpe. Embora não tivesse a potência inicial, foi forte suficiente para atingi-la, principalmente no rosto arrancando sua máscara, e jogá-la contra a parede rochosa. Selene sentiu o corpo bater violentamente no chão. A máscara rodopiava no chão e foi bloqueada com os pés de Kanon que a tomou em mãos rindo.

Selene se levantava, o cabelo caindo sobre seu rosto, com certa dificuldade. Àquela altura, não se importava que estava com o rosto nu. Ela chorava, levantando a cabeça para fitá-lo, engolindo as lágrimas enquanto o ouvia rir, gargalhar em sua raiva e frustração. Quando voltou-se para ela, Kanon parou de rir. Ainda tinha raiva e desprezo, mas também admiração e encanto. Certamente ele jamais viu um rosto tão belo, de traços tão perfeitos, desde os olhos violetas amendoados aos lábios rosados que, mesmo com o corte, não perdia sua beleza.

**- Precisou isso para que visse esse seu rosto, Selene? Era você que se escondia por trás dessa máscara? **– disse ele ainda segurando sua máscara, enquanto ela apenas o acompanhava com os olhos, sentada sobre as pernas, as mãos ainda no chão. **– Esperei tanto para isso e precisou ser no exato dia que fode com a minha vida prestigiando o Saga... **

**- Isso não é verdade...** – insistia ela fechando momentaneamente os olhos e deixando uma lágrima ganhar sua face. **– Não foi assim... **

**- Ah não? Está me dizendo então que não criou aquela barreira para bloquear o meu ataque!? HAHAHAHAAA! **– gargalhava Kanon, também deixando a lágrima escorrer de sua face ainda pela irritação, impedindo Selene de falar. - **EU VI SUA MALDITA BARREIRA, SELENE, ATÉ QUANDO VAI MENTIR...? **

**- AQUELA BARREIRA FOI PRA SALVAR VOCÊ, KANON!** – gritou ela silenciando-o de uma vez. **– Aquela barreira... não foi para o Saga. Foi pra você...!**

Os olhos de Kanon eram agora de perplexidade. Os seus olhos estavam congelados sobre Selene que ainda o fitava. Ele recuou alguns passos, arfando como um animal acuado prestes a atacar, maneando negativamente. Tentava dizer algo, mas apenas seus lábios se moviam sem dizer uma única palavra. A risada tinha sido silenciada, e Selene que quebrou o silêncio.

**- A minha barreira não foi para bloquear nenhum ataque, foi para proteger você do Saga, Kanon... **– Selene se levantava, o cabelo caindo sobre sua face, suja com filete de sangue pelo corte na boca. **– E-eu apenas... **

**- Está me dizendo... Está me dizendo que me protegeu do golpe do Saga...? **– cortou Kanon ainda fitando-a perplexa, mas ainda com raiva em sua expressão, respirando pesado. **– Um escudo em mim como... como se... como se eu não fosse capaz... capaz de sobrepujar a técnica dele...?** – Selene fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Não queria ter de responder, mas ele compreendia bem o que ela queria dizer, mordiscando os lábios e voltando a fitá-lo. **– Está querendo me dizer que o Saga... **

**- Tão como treinava com você, Kanon, eu também treinava com Saga. Não há ninguém capaz de fazer um comparativo de poder dos dois que eu.** – ela o olhava com pesar, lamentando ter de dizer aquilo de maneira tão dura, deixando mais uma lágrima ganhar sua face. **– Sinto muito dizer isso, mas... **

**- BASTA!** – grita, calando Selene que apenas estremeceu, engolindo as lágrimas. Kanon a fitava num misto de raiva, frustração, humilhação. Olhava a máscara dela em mãos, sentindo desejo de esmagá-la. Ele se volta para ela, sério, os olhos vermelhos pela raiva, pelas lágrimas e jogando a máscara em sua direção, aos seus pés.

Selene apenas o observava, triste, silenciosa. Não se moveu quando o viu se aproximar e parando ao seu lado. Kanon, tanto quanto Saga, eram relativamente alto, já em seus quase 1,80m, enquanto ela não tinha mais que 1,67m. Kanon a olhou mais uma vez, intencionando a tocar seu rosto.

**- Não espere que te agradeça pelo que fez a mim...** – e se afastou, deixando-a ali, sozinha.

Olhou a máscara próxima aos seus pés e se abaixou, tomando a máscara em mãos, mas não levantando em seguida, pelo contrário. Foi como se um grande peso caísse sobre seus ombros e a fizesse cair sentada, levando uma mão ao rosto e permitindo as lágrimas virem à tona num choro silencioso.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

O céu começava a ganhar tons laranja, um belo crepúsculo de fim de tarde do gradiente azulado. Selene observava a paisagem tão distraída e absorta em pensamentos que não ouviu ou sentiu qualquer aproximação às suas costas, somente quando ouviu alguém chamá-la e reconhecer aquela voz. Não se assustou, nem mesmo se surpreendeu. O que fez foi apenas abrir os olhos, fechados por baixo da máscara e se virar lentamente. Alguns metros ela viu o sol trocar sobre a bela armadura dourada sobre as placas reluzentes de Gêmeos que cobria o corpo de Saga. Ele não usava o elmo, carregava debaixo do braço. A sua expressão era séria como de costume, os olhos verdes penetrantes a fitando.

**- Selene, eu... desculpe não ter te contado antes. Eu queria...** – dizia Saga buscando pelas palavras, mas o que sentiu foi seu rosto virar, queimando por uma tapa deferida por Selene.

Manteve o rosto virado ainda por alguns instantes, os olhos fechados que foram abrindo vagarosamente. Primeiro virou seu olhar para ela, depois o rosto para fitá-la. Não precisava remover a máscara para ver que ela chorava. Ela ainda mantinha a mão alta, trêmulos e levemente feridos por conta da investida de Kanon hora antes, a cabeça baixa num choro silencioso. Ele a puxou pela mão para junto dele, em silêncio, apoiando sua cabeça sobre o dela sussurrando desculpas que a fez chorar com mais vontade.

.

.

.

**- Eu queria ter te contado. Não quis esconder isso de você, mas...** – Saga estava sentado recostado numa grande pedra, olhando em direção ao Santuário que, aos poucos, mergulhava na noite. Selene estava de costas para ele, os braços esticados para trás, as pernas cruzadas, de pé alguns metros frente a ele, silenciosa. **– Não quisemos te preocupar com isso. **

**- Há quanto tempo isso?** – indagou Selene ainda de costas, mantendo a posição, o olhar perdido no horizonte.

**- Praticamente desde quando o mestre Sólon morreu, ou antes disso.** – os cabelos do Saga esvoaçavam com a brisa. **– Ele sempre deixou isso claro, mas optamos por ignorar, nos enganar quanto a isso. Quando você apareceu, algumas semanas depois durante um treinamento lembramos disso e prometemos guardar entre nós, de não lhe contar nada.**

Selene se voltou para o Saga, os cabelos cobrindo seu rosto coberto pela máscara. Cruzou o braço direito sobre o corpo de modo a segurar o outro braço. Na verdade sentia-o dolorido, e tinha alguns leves arranhões. Saga observava aquilo, mas nada comentara antes, mas tinha ciência do que aconteceu. Ele percebeu o que tinha acontecido durante o embate. Naquele momento, o choque de poder de ambos fora magnânimo, concentrando o poder deles por alguns milionésimo de segundos até que a sua sobrepujou ao de Kanon e acertando-o. Seria capaz de pulverizá-lo se não fosse aquela barreira. Porém, nada comentara para Selene, embora ele tinha certeza de que ele soubesse.

**- Desculpe-me. Eu tenho sido uma idiota ultimamente e...** – ela mostra a mão em sinal da tapa e fechou os punhos, tocando os nós dos dedos que ficaram feridos.

**- Foi ele que te fez isso?** – Saga a fitava incisivamente, e Selene se voltou para ele, recolhendo as mãos como se tentasse esconder dele, em vão. Ela parecia buscar palavras para se explicar, e Saga apenas suspirou. **– Sabe pra onde ele foi? Ele não pode sumir, isso seria considerado deserção ou algo assim.** – ele arqueia o semblante e maneia negativamente. ** - Mas Kanon nunca se importou com as regras. **

**- Não disse, e não me diria, não depois do que aconteceu hoje.** – disse com tom de voz triste que fez Saga fitá-la. Selene observava um canto qualquer, parecendo querer evitar olhar para o Saga desde a tapa que lhe deu. Parecia envergonhada não somente com aquilo, mas pelo que tinha feito. **– Eu não o culpo pela sua raiva...**

A expressão de Kanon para com ela quando jogou a máscara aos seus pés não seria tão cedo esquecido por Selene. Havia, no entanto, algo maior que isso, pois foi capaz de ver mais que a raiva de tudo aquilo, mas também lido seus sentimentos naquele momento quando ela gritou que o protegera e dizer sobre Saga superá-lo naquele momento. Selene sentiu seu peito ser comprimido, uma crescente angústia que compartilhava do irmão mais novo. E estivera não absorta pensando naquilo que não percebeu Saga se aproximar, somente uma flor de pétalas arroxeadas[1] com nuances prateados em reflexo com a luz bem próximo ao seu rosto. Inconscientemente levantou a mão parta tomar a flor.

**- Não se culpe por isso. Kanon é muito bom em fazer as pessoas se sentirem culpadas por suas transgressões.** – diz fitando-a, precisando olhar pouco para baixo para olhá-la. Segurou a mão de Selene para entregar a flor de íris. **– Já deveria ter aprendido com ele, não?**

Pareceu haver hesitação de ambas as partes até que ambos pareceram desviar, recuando um passo cada um. Selene ficou observando a flor em suas mãos, e aquilo pareceu animá-la um pouco mais com sorriso que pareceu audível naquele momento, fazendo nascer um discreto sorriso em Saga que a admirava àquela altura.

**- Obrigada, Saga. Desculpe-me pelos últimos dias. Eu...** – ela o olhava e riu baixinho, levando a mão na altura dos lábios.** – Veja isso. Hoje deveria ser um dia marcante pra você. É agora um... um Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos!**

Saga baixou o olhar, abrindo mais o sorriso. Olhou para as mãos, vendo a lua reluzir o dourado das placas da armadura. Ele até tinha esquecido que usava a armadura naquele momento. Quando a vestiu ainda no delfos, com seu cosmo indo de encontro com da urna, jamais sentiu algo tão poderoso. Era como se ambos tivessem se tornado um. Caminhou em direção do Grande Mestre que o sagrou o Dourado de Gêmeos, e Saga jurando sua lealdade à deusa Atena e herdar aos ensinamentos de seu mestre, o antigo cavaleiro de Gêmeos Sólon.

**- E em breve será você, Selene.**

Naquela noite, pouco antes de dormir, Selene escrevia algumas notas, deixando a flor meio ao caderno e passando a ponta dos dedos nas flores, fechando os olhos e lembrando daquele momento em que ele lhe entregara aquela flor. O toque de cada um foi como descarregar uma corrente elétrica em seu corpo, fazer crescer um desejo que há muito reprimia, mas que não mais podia guardar para si. Olhou para o céu limpo e estrelado daquela noite e observando claramente Gêmeos e suas duas estrelas alfas, tão como Saga da Casa de Gêmeos com sua capa esvoaçando junto de seus cabelos. Estava absorto em pensamentos tão como Selene sobre aquele fim de tarde.

Não mais podia reprimir aquilo. Era o momento de falar, de se declarar. Não havia mais qualquer obstáculo quanto a isso, e sentiu que não era o único.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

[1] **O que são Flores Roxas. **Existem diversos tipos de flores roxas, como rosas, hortênsias, amor-perfeito, flor-de-lis, e várias outras. Existem diversos simbolismos para as flores roxas, mas elas estão especialmente ligadas ao amor, a calma, e a sentimentos bons. A flor roxa é conhecida como a cor do primeiro amor, a flor das pessoas de classes mais nobres da sociedade, ela alivia até mesmo tensões, pois representa também o auto controle, a dignidade. Pela própria cor, em outros casos ela pode representar a violência, e agressão. As flores roxas são muito apreciadas pelas mulheres, e até mesmo meninas, pois é uma cor delicada e jovial, além de ser uma cor muito romântica.


	11. CICLO DOIS - Interlúdio ii

**Ciclo II - Interlúdio  
DUALIDADES**

* * *

.

.

A noite caíra no Santuário. Alguns poucos aprendizes emendavam ao período noturno, mas logo cediam ao cansaço estafante de um longo dia quente de treinamento. Era tempo para uma ceia da noite, um passeio pelas proximidades de Rodório até que, por fim, todos se retiravam para descansar nos templos que funcionava de alojamentos.

Poucos eram aqueles que possuíam alguma residência dentro dos limites do Santuário, alguns em companhia de seus mestres e ou companheiros de aprendizado. As propriedades eram rústicas – de pedras e cobertas por espécie de sapê com um único cômodo suficientemente grande para caber cama, mesa para atividades e refeições, cadeiras e um fogão à lenha que também servia de lareira para as noites frias, e as noites era bem fria por sinal. Alguns templos antigos que haviam dentro do Santuário funcionava para alojamentos para soldados e aprendizes mais experientes – estes prontos para embates para receber suas armaduras. Havia também alojamentos exclusivo para Cavaleiros conforme sua graduação, embora alguns também residissem em Rodório.

Com todos se retirando para o descanso, o patrulhamento era reforçado por soldados que ficavam a fazer ronda em pontos estratégicos, sempre comandados por algum cavaleiro designado para a segurança. Corredores e outras sub-localidades eram vigiados em chão e torres próximas, estendendo-se até o vilarejo que dormia 1h mais tarde que no Santuário. Porém, o patrulhamento tinham demarcações, como soldados jamais terem permissão de entrar no Campo das Amazonas que tinham suas próprias vigilantes escaladas entre amazonas e aprendizes mais experientes como sendo parte de seus treinamentos.

Teoricamente o Campo das Amazonas era parte do Santuário, mas sua localização estava pouco fora do contexto central se levar em consideração o delfos, cemitério, Casas Zodiacais e outros templos adjacentes onde funcionavam a Biblioteca e o pátio principal e a Torre do Relógio de Fogo, sendo esta a demarcação dos limites centrais para as sub-localidades que incluía corredores e caminhos para a Fonte de Atena, Rodório e o próprio terreno designado exclusivamente às amazonas.

Após a torre, as demarcações de invasão a este território eram marcados por algumas características peculiares: o rio que corta Rodório até outros vilarejos mais distantes que desembocava no grande lago que levava à Ilha dos Curandeiros, a Grande Árvore de Oliveira que diziam datar da Era Mitológica e presente da própria Atena localizada próximo à Rodório e acompanhada uma parede de arbustos alta e extensa até a Pedra Caracol – exatamente lembrando um caracol petrificado por conta de sua forma trabalhada pelos ventos.

Diferente do centro do Santuário onde havia grande presença de ruínas e templos, essa área restrita às amazonas era mais arborizada, ainda que houvesse um grande pátio de pedras onde era feito provas para graduação de níveis de aprendizado, mas bem mais para dentro do campo. Isso poderia facilitar mais a invasão de intrusos no Santuário, mas o patrulhamento feito por essas mulheres eram bem rígidas, atuando como verdadeiras vigilantes. A vegetação permitia melhor esconderijos e camuflagens e, aqueles que invadissem o território sem a permissão, estavam passíveis a agressão das amazonas.

Quine pouco se importou com essa periculosidade.

Com a lua alta e cheia, a iluminação do campo parecia maior com aquele céu limpo e estrelado. Ele saltou sobre a pedra caracol até a copa de uma árvore onde assustou uma coruja que espreitava sua presa pronta para o vôo do ataque. Ele estudou o terreno buscando referências e desapareceu, surgindo no chão metros abaixo onde iniciou sua corrida por entre arbustos e árvores 'fechadas' daquele campo – sem perceber um brilho de um fio sob o luar escondido numa sombra próxima.

Entre saltos e corridas, com rápidas paradas para observar o campo, Quine chegara até onde avistou uma árvore frutífera da qual seu tronco crescera curvada e deitada quase ao nível do chão, com grandes raízes que se estendiam por alguns metros e muitos cipós presa em seus galhos, datando ser centenária. Ele sorriu por finalmente encontrá-la e correr, saltando até ela onde permitia subir de uns 30cm até pouco mais de 1,5m em altura em seus 3m de extensão do tronco inclinado. Baixara o capuz da capa que vestia e cerrou os olhos para avistar um casebre perdido nas brumas da noite.

O casebre seguia o estilo rústico, mas parecia abandonada, com trepadeiras cobrindo quase toda as paredes, as janelas fechadas, mas com uma lamparina presa próximo á porta. Toda área era de grama, havendo parte com terra batida e pedras próximo à entrada. Ao redor da casa, havia um pequeno jardim tomado pelo mato, mas guardando ainda algumas rosas que se mantinham ali, resistentes. Eram brancas e vermelhas, bem diferentes das convencionais. Mesmo aparentemente abandonadas, mantinham-se belas e de cores bem vivas, bastante atraentes. Suspirou, piscando aturdido e olhando para a porta onde intencionou tocar quando seus olhos arregalaram com uma terrível sensação.

A sua ação foi 'desaparecer', surgindo no alto com um salto até o tronco da árvore, caindo de pé e dobrando os joelhos devido a queda para não perder o equilíbrio. Junto à porta viu a marca de três pontos que lembravam de uma agulha que ainda emanava certa energia, mas não viu a presença de qualquer um. Seus olhos perscrutavam a área e foi preciso agir rápido criando um escudo para se proteger de duas outras em suas direção, não permitindo teleportar-se como na primeira vez. Porém, naquele momento, pudera encontrar seu agressor por conta do fio que brilhou de encontro a luz.

**- Hey, tá louco!? Como vai atacando as pessoas assim? Isso pode machucar. ** – disse Quine um tanto contrariado e descendo do tronco, se colocando de pé enquanto assistia a figura se aproximar mais da luz, notando o fio brilhante em suas mãos. **– Uma amazona? Não deveria estar dormindo? **

**- Acho que a intenção é exatamente essa, idiota! Você não tem permissão de invadir esse campo. Se não conhece as regras, vai pagar... POR NÃO CONHECÊ-LAS!** – respondeu ela sem hesitar e deferindo mais golpes na direção de Quine.

Quine arregalou os olhos mais uma vez e desapareceu, teleportando-se para outro ponto. Porém, não pareceu ter sido rápido suficiente porque sentiu uma fina picada em sua perna, na altura da coxa, o que fez surgir ainda no alto e não calcular a queda, caindo no chão com uma dor excruciante que o fez cerrar fortemente os dentes.

_"Mas que dor essa!? Senti como se picado por uma agulha...!"_

Pensou Quine olhando o furo em sua perna quando se levantou, ainda com o joelho dobrado apoiando o corpo e a outra perna esticada. Observou a amazona se aproximar, as mechas caindo sobre seu rosto mascarado. Nem era preciso ver seu rosto para ver que sorria com satisfação por conseguir acertar um golpe.

**- Até que você é bem rápido, mas não o bastante para fugir da minha agulha... E essa é apenas uma das muitas, minha preciosa presa!**

**- Olha isso... Falando assim me deixa muito excitado me chamando de 'minha presa'.** – e sorri de modo sacana, não agradando muito a amazona.

Não havia engano. Quine sentia uma perversidade e excitação naquela voz enquanto a observava se aproximar a cada instante, parado, com os dentes cerrados pela dor e pela raiva que crescia dentro dele por seu vacilo. Ele a viu preparar mais uma vez seu ataque e avançar, e ele sorriu de canto. O que a amazona viu foi uma luz no punho do rapaz e esta explodir em sua direção quando ele esticou os braços e abriu as mãos, criando uma pressão tão forte que a sua reação foi cobrir o rosto e ser jogada longe, sem conseguir impedir que sua máscara se quebrasse em mil pedaços antes de cair ao chão.

_"M-Maldito... Filho da puta! Como ele ousa..."_

Pensava ela enquanto se levantava, o cabelo caindo sobre sua face levemente escoriada e um filete de sangue escorrer pelo canto da boca pelo corte provocado em seus lábios. Ainda estava desnorteada com aquele golpe explosivo. Não sentiu qualquer emanação de seu cosmo e de repente viu apenas a luz vir de seus punhos.

Quine também se levantara, sentindo forte dor na perna, fazendo-o ranger os dentes e arfar. Olhou a garota se levantando, vendo que sua máscara havia sido destruída, e ficou surpreso em ver que a expressão dela não era de surpresa ou vergonha como era minimamente esperado. Até onde sabia, uma mulher que tinha a máscara removida era passível de punições ou de um destino cruel: amar ou odiar aquele que viu seu rosto – e até ali a sua sede era de matar desde antes. Porém, o que Quine viu foi uma expressão de muito contragosto e olhos levemente avermelhados por uma ira que refletia em seu cosmo. Ela não parecia se importar nem um pouco de ter perdido sua máscara, muito pelo contrário.

_"Agora a porra ficou séria."_, pensou Quine observando aquela expressão. Ele tentaria argumentar, mas sentiu pequenas ondas envolver seu corpo como pequenas correntes elétricas, paralisando-o por completo. Conforme enrijecia seus músculos, a dor em sua perna se agravou, tornando aquela sensação ainda mais incômoda. Voltou-se para a garota e seus olhos brilharem. Sim, ela tinha sangue nos olhos.

**- Acha que está doendo? **– dizia ela enquanto se aproximava e levantando a mão. Agora Quine poderia ver melhor aquilo que o atingiu: a unha da garota deveria ter uns 15-20 cm de uma garra que lembrava um grande ferrão escarlate que brilhava intensamente com a luz da lua. - **Eu estava sendo piedosa, mas agora eu o farei conhecer a verdadeira dor.**

Quine tentava se mover, mas era impossível. Sentia todo seu corpo paralisado, da cabeça aos pés. Se um único golpe provocava aquela dor excruciante, o que faria uma dúzia delas, e pior! Até onde aquela garota queria chegar? Aqueles olhos não eram apenas de 'intimidação', era sede de matar, como de um predador para com sua presa... e ele era sua presa que a atiçara com seu golpe. Se não se livrasse daquilo, seria devorado!

_"Ah, Kiki, juro que te mato! Deveria ter me avisado dessa louca."_, pensou ele com a cabeça baixa, o cabelo caindo sobre sua face nublada. Tentara inutilmente se livrar daquela restrição, o que provocou risos da garota que lambia seu ferrão, ferindo levemente a língua. Aquilo chegava ser humilhante. Primeiro se permitira ser golpeado e agora ser aprisionado para ser alvo de uma insana?

**- Oh, não fique assim... Cadê sua excitação de há pouco? Vai deixar uma garota na mão?**

Quine trincou os dentes, deixando uma raiva crescer dentro dele e deixou aquilo refletir em seu cosmo, tanto como ele a deixara após quebrar sua máscara – ou depois dela ser surpreendida com seu golpe? O seu cosmo agora não emanava somente em seu punho, mas em todo seu corpo, fazendo a garota arregalar os olhos e dar um salto para trás.

_"Que cosmo poderoso é esse? Há pouco sentia nada e de repente isso? Quem é esse cara afinal?"_Pensou a garota vendo-o fechar os punhos e levantar a cabeça. Os seus olhos eram rubros e sua expressão era sisuda enquanto fitava aquela garota. A restrição que o aprisionava se desfez como se queimado pelo seu cosmo e depois disso ele desaparecia diante de seus olhos. Tão como ela sentiu aquele cosmo ascender de maneira tão enérgica, ela desapareceu, como se jamais tivesse sentido algo e mergulhado tudo no mais completo silêncio. O lugar mergulhou no mais completo silêncio.

**- Mas que diabo! Como é que...** – dizia ela injuriada e intrigada quando ouviu um assovio próximo ao ouvido.

**- Achou que a deixaria na mão, linda?** – disse Quine com uma voz bem sedutora, e antes que ela pensasse fazer algo, ele passou os braços por baixo aos da garota e suas mãos ganhando seus seios e puxando o corpo dela pressionando contra o seu. **– Vamos dar uma voltinha, que acha?**

O a garota sentiu foi um grande puxão vir da cabeça peito e engoli-la. O que aconteceu naquele milionésimo de segundos foi a sensação mais confusa que jamais seria capaz de um dia imaginar. A sua mente parecia mergulhar num looping infinito, como se ficasse a dar voltas e mais voltas numa velocidade extrema antes de perceber que estavam em queda e voltar uma, duas, três, dez vezes. O que ouviu foi seu grito antes de perceber que estava no chão, arfando... sozinha.

O que diabos havia acontecido? Estivera presa numa ilusão? Quanto tempo havia se passado?

Olhou à sua volta em busca daquele maldito, levantando-se ainda desnorteada, zonza com aquela viagem dimensional – e ela conseguia ver ainda pontos brilhantes à sua volta e certo enjôo – até notar a iluminação no interior do casebre. Ela cerrou os dentes possessa e afiou suas garras, mais enfurecida que antes.

**.**

**.oOo.**

**.**

Quine empurrou a porta do casebre e olhando para seu interior engolindo a seco. A perna ainda doía como se tivesse levado uma ferroada, mas não tinha o que se preocupar por hora. Caminhou, mancando, observando alguns jarros de flores que pareciam ter sido colocados recentemente ali, sobre a mesa, do antigo fogo á lenha e até mesmo alguns ramos sobre a cama. Era uma diversidade de flores dentre hortênsias, violetas, azaléias, orquídeas, deixando até um perfume agradável para um ambiente sempre fechado – mas não impedido de ser tomado pela poeira. Mesmo sobre a cama havia alguns ramos de flores, e ele abriu um discreto sorriso.

Caminhou alguns passos pela casa enquanto afastava a capa que vestia e revelando uma bolsa de couro que trazia com ele, e dele tirando o diário de sua mão. Folheou algumas páginas até onde uma flor seca marcava o capítulo e observando o chão. A poeira não ajudava muito, deixando tudo muito esbranquiçado. Isso o fez bater de leve naquele chão buscando algum som específico até encontrar um oco. Sim, deveria ser ali. Guardou o livro de volta a bolsa e se agachou, soltando um gemido de dor ainda pela agulhada e praguejando, xingando aquela garota. Agachou-se com dificuldade e removeu aquele assoalho de madeira e tateando em busca de algo até encontrar, puxando com certa dificuldade. Tinha em mãos um embrulho envolto de uma amarra de tecido já amarelado com o tempo, e um pequeno broche dourado que o prendia.

Ele caminhou até à mesa, onde depositou cuidadosamente o embrulho como se fosse uma jóia rara. Removeu o broche e desfez o nó que prendia o tecido e revelando uma caixa ornamentada de madeira com fios dourados. Na tampa havia um **S&S**talhado em ouro. Quine sentia os olhos queimarem naquele momento, tocando aquilo com a ponta dos dedos e pronto a abrir quando ouviu um forte baque na porta, mas não se moveu, apenas recolheu os dedos.

**- SEU GRANDE FILHO DA PUTA! EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ E ENFIAR ESSAS AGULHAS ONDE NEM IMAGINA!** – dizia já avançando contra ele quando sentiu chocar-se com algo invisível. Ela não entendeu nada, tocando com as mãos e recuando, sentindo outra parede às suas costas e aquilo a surpreendendo. -** Mas que merda é essa?** – dizia, sentindo outras duas paredes que a fechavam dentro de uma área em que mal poderia dar um passo. **– MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA!?**

**- Nossa, o que tem de linda tem de uma boca... Pff! Será que pode ficar quieta? Estou querendo me concentrar aqui.** – disse Quine com ar entediado e puxando uma cadeira, voltando sua atenção à caixa.

"O quê!? Me tira daqui!"

A voz dela soava abafado por conta de estar enfornada numa caixa de cristal, mas Quine desligou-se completamente dela e abrindo a caixa que se revelou de música, deixando ecoar pela casa. A garota, que já socava a parede, ameaçando explodir com aquilo, se calou ao ouvir a música, franzindo o cenho e observando o semblante do rapaz: sereno e sonhador. Por alguns instantes ela percebeu que ele estava longe dali, e não estava errada.

Foram quase dois minutos até que a música cessasse e ele tocava na caixa. A garota também se calara, olhando-o ainda desconfiado, irada por sua ousadia, mas não sentia qualquer agressividade dele. Viu-o tirar algo da caixa, mas por estar de costas e seu corpo cobrindo maior visibilidade, somente viu um brilho antes de ouvir um baque surdo da caixa se fechando e se levantar, com dificuldade pela dor que se agravava a cada instante, e guardando o embrulho de volta à bolsa. Quando se voltou novamente para a garota.

**- Ah, ainda está aí? Já tinha me esquecido já que parou de grunhir.** – e riu baixinho, cerrando os dentes ainda pela dor – **Tá mais calminha, linda?**

**- Quem é você e o que veio fazer aqui? Aliás, o que diabos fez comigo que fudeu com a minha cabeça, desgraçado!?** – dizia ela já evidenciando sua unha escarlate.

**- Se eu fosse você eu não tentaria nada com essa unha, ou vai provar do próprio veneno.** – aconselhou ele caminhando com dificuldade, apoiando-se em alguns móveis, olhando mais uma vez o ambiente. **– E apenas a distraí, não queria mais encheção de saco. Além do mais...** – ele sentia pouco mais a dor, levando a mão na perna. **– Não tinha a intenção de te matar... ainda!** – caminhou em direção da porta sem responder outra pergunta.

A garota apenas o acompanhava com os olhos, virando-se para ele e vendo-o sumir na porta. Naquelas condições, ele não ia muito longe. O seu instinto mandava fazer uma coisa, mas sua consciência exigia fazer exatamente o contrário, e ela bufou em raiva pelo conflito bagunçando os cabelos e cruzando os braços e recostando onde haveria de ter aquela maldita parede invisível, mas sentiu deslizar para o lado e ir direto ao chão.

Quine apenas ouviu um baque surdo acompanhado de um palavrão. Queria rir, mas sentia tanta dor por uma única ferida na coxa que o impediu. Inclinou o corpo para frente, tocando na coxa e vendo o o ferimento que poderia ter sido feito por uma agulha. Praguejava lentamente quando sentiu uma tapa na bunda seguida de um apertão que encheu as mãos de alguém. Quine se levantou rápido com aquilo, os olhos arregalados pela surpresa.

**- Até que tem uma bundinha bem máscula! Seria demais enfiar 15 agulhadas bem caprichadas nela e te deixar sem sentar por um looooooooongo tempo. O que me diz?** – diz ela dando a volta por ele e olhando sua perna e cruzando os braços. **– Não respondeu o que roubou lá dentro. **

**- Eu não respondi o que vim fazer aqui porque não é da sua conta...** – disse olhando para ela e caminhando até a árvore, onde intencionou se sentar. -** Se já gostou de apreciar minha bunda, não se importar de me sentar, não é? E posso dizer que seus peitos são bem macios por sinal... ** – diz gesticulando com as mãos e fazendo cara de sacana e se sentando, sentindo um incômodo pela tapa, puxando a bolsa de couro para seu colo.

**- Olha como fala comigo, idiota! Se não fosse da minha conta eu não estaria perguntando.** – respondeu ela de maneira ríspida e olhar um tanto psicótico que fez Quine encará-la por alguns instantes impressionando. Baixou o olhar, maneou negativamente.

**– Olha como fala comigo, idiota! Se não fosse da minha conta eu não estaria perguntando.** – respondeu ela de maneira ríspida e olhar um tanto psicótico que fez Quine encará-la por alguns instantes impressionando. Baixou o olhar, maneou negativamente.

Nem imaginava que hora seria aquilo, mas deveria ser tarde. Ficou calado alguns instantes observando o lugar sob o olhar desconfiado da garota que ainda o olhava desconfiado, de braços cruzados sem nada dizer, mas seu sorriso de pouco havia desaparecido.

**- De quem são aquelas flores?** – indagou ele se voltando pra ela, fazendo-a arquear as sobrancelhas com aquela pergunta. **– Bom, há quem diz que elas são ótimas para acalmar as tensões, ajudar no auto-controle... Talvez o perfume delas tenham ajudado a te acalmar.** – sorriu de maneira sacana.

**- Ainda te devo 14 agulhadas e tenho uma mira impecável, e estou olhando para um alvo nesse momento se não me falar de uma vez...** – dizia quando ela foi cortada, não com rispidez, mas com uma calma e serenidade que o viu enquanto tocava aquela música no casebre.

**- Mas também representava o primeiro amor.** – disse ele desviando o olhar da garota e deixando a brisa emaranhar seus cabelos soltos, limpando seu rosto. Por mais sacana que fosse, não podia negar que era um rapaz bonito em traços fortes como se fosse uma obra grega esculpida. A aparência dele era muito familiar. Ele tirou o diário da bolsa e abriu a página onde tinha uma flor seca usada para demarcar o livro. **– Íris! Eu não vi uma íris naquela casa, e era a flor preferida dela, a flor que ele sempre presenteava minha mãe. **

**- Sua mãe?** – a expressão dela mudou e descruzara os braços, recolhendo as unhas. Ela se voltou para a casa e arregalou os olhos, se voltando para ele. ** – Você disse... sua mãe? Peraí! Está me dizendo que Selene de Pyxis... é a sua mãe?**

Quine se voltou para ela piscando aturdido, fechando o diário junto com a flor e assentindo em concordância. A expressão de surpresa daquela garota que parecia se recuperar de um choque – levando-a se sentar ao lado dele e rindo daquilo. Agora foi a vez de Quine não entender absolutamente nada, piscando aturdido pra ela.

**- Tá, agora eu que não entendi. O que exatamente perdi? **

**- Selene de Pyxis é uma das amazonas mais respeitadas dentre nós, e muitas garotas teriam se espelhado no seu senso de justiça, de honra e coragem... e está me dizendo que é filho dela? ** - Quine a olhava com surpresa por aquelas revelações enquanto a via apontar para ele não com ameaça como nas outras vezes. **– E bem, as amazonas prestam uma homenagem a ela com flores roxas porque seriam a cor de seus olhos, aqueles capazes de interpretar as estrelas como dizem.**

**- Sim, ela era capaz disso.** – dizia ele com orgulho olhando o céu estrelado e fechou os olhos, levando a mão á nuca e mordendo a língua de lado de um jeito bem moleque. **– Infelizmente não herdei esse dom dela. Ela foi capaz de ver Pegasuse o surgimento de muitos cavaleiros, incluindo de...** – e parou de falar, baixando os olhos, fazendo a garota arquear o semblante curiosa. **– Ela viu tantas coisas, mas jamais conseguiu ver o que estava diante dela porque o amava.**

Houve breve momento de silêncio, acompanhada de um suspiro de Quine que tocava a capa do diário e guardando na sua bolsa. A garota observou aquilo em silêncio sem perguntar do que se tratava aquele livro. Viu que ele queria se levantar, mas dificultado pela dor na perna e forçando-se a se sentar. Ela revirou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre sua coxa, fazendo-o gritar de dor pela maneira como apoiou as mãos.

**- Hey! Olha... Eu sei que avançamos algumas etapas, mas não estou moralmente bem para... **

**- Ah, cala a boca!** – disse ela cortando-o abruptamente e ele vendo seu cosmo emanar em sua mão e sentir um calor na perna. A dor estava aliviando, até sumir. Mantinha apenas levemente dolorido, mas sem mais aquela dor de antes. **– Eu deveria deixá-lo mancar até de volta ao Santuário e chutando sua bunda, mas vou relevar em consideração à sua mãe. Mas só desta vez! **

Ele mexeu a perna, sentindo grande alívio e sorriu.

**- E veio aqui para se tornar um cavaleiro? Porque, bem... Hei de admitir que aquele seu cosmo foi surpreendente... ** - ela precisava admitir aquilo, pois ele foi capaz de anular a restrição imposta a ele.

**- É mesmo, é?** – disse ele se voltando para ele com olhar bem malicioso, notando a mão dela ainda em sua perna. **– Eu sou uma caixinha de surpresas e certamente se surpreenderia com outras coisas.**

Ele viu a unha dela crescer de novo e apontar para o meio de suas pernas, vagarosamente, e os olhos dela cerrando-se enquanto o fitava sem piscar, a expressão séria. Quine engoliu a seco e se ajeitou no tronco desviando os olhos e limpando a garganta.

**- Ahn, sim, mas apenas uma armadura me interessa. Ela já me reconhece como seu cavaleiro, mas não estou preparado para recebê-la. Não estou a altura dele, não daquele considerado o mais poderoso...** – dizia de maneira confiante, retirando novamente a caixa de dentro da bolsa. **– Eu preciso antes conhecê-lo, saber quem ele foi... Aí então estarei preparado para sucedê-lo. **

**- Sei... E quem seria esse cavaleiro 'tão poderoso'?** – indagou ela com certo ceticismo.

**- Saga, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos... o meu pai.**

Disse Quine com naturalidade e abrindo a caixa, deixando a música ressoar mais uma vez.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ah sim, uma personagem nova em colaboração de uma amiga que, em breve - influenciada por mim, fará uma fic dessa amazonas psicótica. E verdade, sue nome não foi apresentado porque quero deixar uma ponta de curiosidade para o próximo interlúdio. Não existe muitos segredos aí, mas sua história e esses dois será deveras interessante.  
Nos próximos capítulos, o que podemos esperar por Selene e Saga? Será que desatam de vez? E já aviso que novos (velhor) personagens finalmente mostram sua cara.


End file.
